Guilde of Sandalian
by Sandalian
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'est alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur (donc de moi): Salut tout le monde ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis contente d'être de nouveau là. Comme le début ne me satisfaisait pas et qu'il y avait quelques incohérences, j'ai décidé de réecrire l'histoire depuis le début. Je ne l'ai pas totalement terminé ! Mais je me suis dit qu'il était stupide de vous laissez attendre pour rien.

J'ai hésité pendant longtemps entre postez depuis le début ou seulement la suite. Finalement, ça sera plus simple depuis le début. Jusqu'au chapitre 13 ou 14 (je ne suis plus sûre), je posterais deux fois par semaine. Pour la suite, je ralentirais.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à continuer à écrire, même si ça n'allait pas toujours.

A propos de l'histoire : Il n'y a pas de couple (je suis bien trop nulle dans ce thème là...)

Tous les chapitres ne sont pas modifiés ou alors pratiquement pas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : De l'aide inattendu**

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Dumbledore vous est parlé de nous. Nous sommes, jusqu'à présent, toujours resté dans l'ombre, mais sa mort nous a décidé à revenir sur cette décision. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir directement dans la lutte contre Tom Jedusor, ainsi nous vous proposons un entraînement qui vous permettra d'accomplir la tâche qui vous est assignée._

_C'est à vous de savoir si vous accepter, oui ou non, notre aide, bien que nous comprenions parfaitement votre refus_

_J'attends votre réponse dans la semaine qui suit, afin de régler les quelques problèmes qui pourraient se présenter._

_Respectueusement,_

_Irina Gansley_

_Grand Maître de Sandalian_

***

Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre, Harry ne savait plus que penser. Bien entendu, cette offre paraissait très intéressante et tombait à pic, mais comment savoir si ce n'était pas un piège de Voldemort ?

Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens, cherchant toutes les possibilités, allant des plus compliquées aux plus saugrenues. Il n'avait pas avancé beaucoup, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternatives, les plus plausibles étant un piège, une farce ou… la vérité.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il s'était décidé à demander plus amples informations à cette Irina Gansley. Il ne s'était pas engagé à accepter, mais ça ne signifier pas non plus un refus.

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis qu'il avait répondu à cette lettre. Aucune réponse ne lui était encore parvenue et il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son impatience dans les études. Les Dursley ayant décidé de l'ignorer, il avait tout son temps.

A la mort de Dumbledore, le ministère lui avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, à condition de ne pas le faire en présence de moldus.

Depuis, il travaillait sans relâche chacun des sortilèges qu'il avait appris de la première année à la sixième, donnant le maximum de puissance dans chacun.

Il avait même commencé un entraînement pour devenir Animagus, s'aidant d'un livre qu'il avait trouvé au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans la transformation, mais il savait que ça augmenterai ses capacités magiques, ce qu'il avait surtout remarqué en métamorphose.

Après seulement une semaine d'entraînement intensif, il maîtrisait parfaitement chacun des sorts qu'il connaissait. Il allât même jusqu'à retravailler l'Occlumancie dans son envie de devenir plus fort, bien qu'il ne progressa guère.

Ce matin là, le 10 juillet, un grand hibou au plumage fauve le réveilla, toquant contre sa fenêtre. Il se leva rapidement et ouvrit à l'oiseau qui laissa tomber une lettre sur le bureau avant de repartir.

Harry ouvrit hâtivement l'enveloppe et lut attentivement ce qui y était écrit.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je suis ravie que vous ayez répondu. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez méfiant à notre égard, mais nous sommes sincères en vous proposant notre aide._

_Pour votre entraînement, nous vous avons trouvé un « instructeur » qui devrait être en mesure de répondre à vos besoins. C'est l'une de nos meilleurs élèves et l'une des rares à savoir maîtriser la sorcellerie_

_Vous êtes amener à faire de grandes choses, Mr Potter, et nous ferons notre possible pour vous aider à y parvenir._

_Respectueusement,_

_Irina Gansley_

_Grand Maître de Sandalian_

Harry s'empressa de griffonner une brève réponse faisant part de son accord.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait quelque peu négligé ces derniers jours, sa priorité étant le perfectionnement de la Magie et non celui du ménage.

Se disant que cela ferait du plus mauvais effet lorsque l'on reçoit un invité de marque, il entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, rangeant ses vêtements dans l'armoire, ses livres sur les étagères et ses parchemins sur son bureau.

La nuit tomba rapidement et c'est épuisé qu'il se coucha ce soir là. Il s'endormit rapidement, assez content de lui, ayant peut être une solution. Rester à savoir quand arriverait son instructeur.

***

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, en forme et impatient de savoir si on lui avait répondu. A sa grande déception, aucun hibou ne l'attendait. Se disant que sa lettre n'était peut être pas encore arrivée, il retrouva le sourire.

Il se prépara et attendit l'arrivée d'Hedwige, guettant le ciel depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était sa seule amie à Privet Drive et il souhaitait la revoir le plus tôt possible.

Il plongea bien vite dans ses pensées.

- Bonjour Mr Potter !


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur (donc de moi): Je vous met directement le deuxième chapitre. Là non plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements. Je pense le prochain chapitre mercredi. Peut être plus tôt si j'avance bien dans l'écriture de la suite. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop de devoir attendre pour connaître la suite...

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Révélations**

Harry se retourna brusquement, dégainant sa baguette magique et fit face à une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux dorés, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Relax ! Moi, c'est Soleilla, ton « instructeur ». Irina m'avait dit que t'étais méfiant, mais pas à ce point là ! Enfin, au moins, tes réflexes ne seront pas trop à travailler, dit-elle gaiement.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle se détourna de lui et fit le tour de la chambre, s'attardant sur les quelques livres posés sur les étagères.

- Bien, bien, bien, on va démarrer le plus rapidement possible, mais je pense que tu as quelques questions, alors je vais commencer par y répondre.

Harry regarda la jeune fille d'un air décontenancé. Il ne comprenait pas tout, Mme Gansley ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle arriverait aussi rapidement, ni qu'elle serait si jeune ! Non pas qu'il doute de ses connaissances - il avait appris à se méfier des apparences.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait douté de la véracité des lettres, craignant une farce, et il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce que cela impliquerait si c'était vrai.

Pendant ce temps, Soleilla s'était tranquillement assise sur la chaise, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant surpris par son arrivée.

Elle le regarda, le détaillant. Les cheveux noirs en batailles, les yeux vert émeraude et son aura étonnamment puissante, il était tel qu'on lui avait décrit.

Ce sorcier ferait de grandes choses, mais pour le moment, elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

***

La fille s'était assise et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par la façon dont il l'a regardé. Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Une douce chaleur irradiait d'elle.

Il reprit quelque peu contenance et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Harry. Je suppose que tu connais mon nom. Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à réagir, mais…

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, c'est ça ? termina-t-elle à sa place.

- Exact. Tu as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions… Qui es-tu, quelles sont tes intentions et d'où viens-tu ?

- Je vois… ça fait un peu beaucoup, mais puisque tu y tiens. Assieds-toi, ce n'est pas forcément facile à expliquer, commença-t-elle.

Harry acquiesce et s'installa sur le lit, face à la jeune fille.

- Tout d'abord, tu connais mon nom, je m'appelle Soleilla. Je fais parti d'une guilde, la Guilde de Sandalian. De là d'où je viens, elle est très importante. Elle représente l'espoir et la continuité des différentes espèces magiques. A de nombreuses reprises, nous sommes amenés à nous battre. Nous rendons justice et effectuons des missions pour les habitants des pays environnants. Mais nous ne sommes pas Humains. Nous possédons de grandes capacités magique et physique. De par ce fait, nous agissons toujours dans l'ombre, nous mêlant peu au reste du monde. Si nous avons décidé de t'aider, c'est avant tout parce que nous croyons au bien fondé de ta mission. Tom a tenté de nous recruter de nombreuse fois, mais face à nos refus, il nous traita de telle manière qu'il nous est hors de question de laisser impunie. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, je suis liée par le secret et ne suis pas en mesure de te révéler l'emplacement exact de la Guilde.

Elle se tut. Elle lui avait révélé de nombreuses choses et même si elle n'avait pas tout dit, il comprenait qu'elle ne le veuille pas.

Pourtant, il restait encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas totalement saisi.

- Hum… Dans les lettres, Mme Gansley parlait de Sandalian comme d'une école, dit Harry.

Il resta un moment hésitant, se rappelant l'air triste que Soleilla avait en parlant.

- Tu es bien curieux, Harry, dit-elle en riant. Effectivement, c'est aussi une école. Avant de faire parti de la guilde, il faut savoir se battre, maîtriser ses pouvoirs, apprendre pleins de choses !

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et paraissait très enthousiaste à la mention de son école.

Harry eut du mal à retenir un sourire en la voyant aussi joyeuse.

- Mais… Ne le prends pas mal… Pourquoi envoient-ils une élève ? Un membre de la guilde ne serait pas plus puissant ? demanda-t-il.

Il la regarda un instant, craignant de l'avoir froissée. En fait, elle avait plutôt l'air surpris par la question.

- C'est vrai, ils auraient pu envoyer quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, mais aucun ne pratique vraiment la sorcellerie. Cette matière n'a été intégrée au programme qu'il y a deux ans. Très peu sont ceux qui parviennent à la maîtriser. De plus, les gens au moins tendance à se méfier d'adolescents que d'adultes. Et puis, je pense que tu préfère quelqu'un de ton âge, non ? rajouta Soleilla après un moment de réflexion.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Silence qui fut brisé par un hurlement provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

- POTTER ! hurla l'Oncle Vernon.

Les deux jeunes sortirent de leur torpeur dans un sursaut. Harry se leva maladroitement et sortit de la chambre avec un sourire d'excuse pour la jeune fille.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible.

***

Quand il revint une demi-heure plus tard, il avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur et pestait contre les Dursley.

Il se rendit compte que Soleilla n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son départ. Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Ton oncle t'appelle souvent comme ça ?

- Oh, non, jusqu'à maintenant, il me laissait tranquille. C'est juste qu'il avait entendu du bruit, dit-il, soulagé que ça ne soit pas plus grave.

- Il va falloir régler ce problème au plus vite. Tu pourrais les convaincre de te laisser manger ici ? Ainsi, on serait en mesure d'aménager ta chambre de façon à t'entraîner ici. Bien sûr, le ministère ne saura rien de tout cela, ni l'Ordre du Phœnix ou tes amis. Personne ne doit être au courant.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle connaissait l'existence de l'Ordre, Dumbledore leur en avait sans doute parlé. Son cœur se serra en en pensant au vieux directeur.

Il acquiesça, conscient de la chance qu'il avait de recevoir de l'aide de gens aussi puissants.

Il avait de nouveau espoir d'un jour vaincre Voldemort.

- Donc ce soir, tu t'occupe de convaincre ton oncle et ta tante. Moi, pendant ce temps, je fais l'aménagement. Ah, au fait, tu peux aussi leur demander l'autorisation de sortir ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils se mirent tous deux au travail.

Harry n'eut que le temps de voir Soleilla en tailleur sur le lit en pleine concentration, avant de descendre voir les Dursley.

En fait, ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Sa « famille » était bien trop heureuse de moins le voir et se laissèrent rapidement convaincre, posant peu de questions.

Lorsqu'il remonta, il trouva Soleilla dans la même posture que quelques minutes auparavant.

Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas voir sa chambre changée.

Soleilla bougea enfin. Elle s'étira comme un chat et le regarda avec satisfaction.

- J'ai la dalle. On pourrait manger maintenant, non ? Je pense qu'on en a fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui, et puis l'entraînement commence demain, sept heures.

Elle murmura quelque chose et fit apparaître des hamburgers et des frites, ouvrit une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant et disparut après avoir prononcé deux mots.

- Bonne nuit !

Il se retrouva seul, un peu confus, une assiette devant lui et plein de questions en tête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur (donc de moi): Il est beaucoup plus long, ce chapitre, 9 pages ! La plupart des changements sont dans ce chapitre, autrement, je dirais simplement que si j'arrive à écrire la fin de l'histoire plus rapidement, je posterais plus vite aussi. Ma muse étant en forme en ce moment, cà devrait aller ^^ Et puis, j'ai assez de temps, étant donné que demain, c'est "ville morte" pour moi. Et avec aujourd'hui les grèves... Que du bonheur ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Entraînement**

Le lendemain matin, c'est sans ménagement qu'il se fit réveiller par une jeune fille en pleine forme.

- Allez, debout, gros fainéant ! Pas de grasse mat', lança-t-elle gaiement.

- Grmlrg… Kespass ? marmonna Harry.

- Arrête de grogner et lève-toi ! dit Soleilla en riant.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et la lumière du soleil finit de réveiller complètement le jeune homme.

Il ne fallut à Harry qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il soit entièrement prêt. Il déjeunait quand Soleilla revint. Elle s'assit face à lui et prit la parole :

- Bon, voilà comment on va s'organiser : le matin, lever 7 heure. On se prépare, on déjeune et tout. A 7 heures 30, on commence l'entraînement physique, principalement endurance, mais aussi la souplesse, c'est pratique pendant les combats. Ensuite, vers 10 heures, je t'apprends les langues, surtout celles des peuples « non-humains ». Après, 11 heures, on fait la théorie et l'histoire de la Magie. Je sais que ça te paraît chiant et barbant, mais c'est important de la comprendre avant de l'utiliser.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et continua :

- Bon, après le déjeuner, la pratique de la Magie, toutes les sortes bien entendu. Ensuite la manipulation de l'esprit, revoir l'Occlumencie et t'apprendre la Légimencie et peut être la télépathie. Et enfin pour finir, approfondir tes connaissances, et ce, en bibliothèque.

Harry retint un soupir sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille. Visiblement, ses vacances ne seraient pas de tout repos. Enfin, si ça lui permettait de battre Voldemort, alors il suivrait cet entraînement intensif.

Une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans ses yeux verts et il releva la tête.

- Très bien, alors allons-y et tant pis pour Voldemort croise mon chemin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Soleilla sourit en l'entendant.

- Des questions ?

- Oui. C'est quoi cette pièce ?

- Un miroir de ta chambre. J'ai seulement recréé la même pièce comme à travers un miroir. Il n'y avait guère d'autres moyens pour avoir une salle d'entraînement sans rompre une loi fondamentale, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et c'est aussi fatigant que ça ?

- Oh non. J'ai simplement crée un autre bouclier autour de ta chambre pour que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Sinon, cette partie de la maison aurait luit légèrement et ce, de l'extérieur aussi.

- Ça aurait été embêtant…

- Oui… D'autres questions ?

- Euh… Non, je ne crois pas…

- Bien, alors on commence !

***

Ils décidèrent de rester dans la maison, même pour la partie « sport » de leur emploi du temps. Car ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils savaient très bien que l'Ordre du Phoenix ET le Ministère de la Magie avaient posté des gardes dans tout Privet Drive. Et il était absolument certain qu'ils se méfieraient s'ils apprenaient qu'Harry s'entraînait aussi de façon moldue.

Le sorcier n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre à de quelconques questions.

Je disais donc qu'ils s'entraîneraient dans la maison et plus précisément dans la chambre 'miroir'.

Harry fut un peu surpris en entrant dans la pièce. Il se retourna vers Soleilla et dit d'une voix étonnée :

- Je croyais que c'était supposé être le miroir de ma chambre.

- Ça l'est… en légèrement plus grand.

Légèrement, légèrement, on n'a pas trop la même notion du mot légèrement.

- Tu te voyais faire de l'endurance dans une pièce de la taille de ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Euh… Non, pas tellement.

- Je me disais aussi… En fait je l'ai aussi un peu agrandit, mais ça ne change rien. Oh, et j'ai réaménagé aussi.

La pièce était à peu près deux fois plus grande que l'autre. Sur tout le mur du fond s'étendait une bibliothèque qui semblait traiter de tous les sujets. Tout autour de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de petit chemin d'environ un mètre de large qui servirait probablement à la course à pied.

Au milieu, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette bleue et deux poufs ainsi qu'une table étaient disposés dessus.

- Pas mal, sourit Harry.

- Merci. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il est temps de commencer ! J'imagine que tu as compris : tu vas faire le tour de la salle, pendant quinze minutes. Pas le droit de s'arrêter.

- Bien, bien, soupira Harry.

Il se mit à courir à une allure modérée, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas une grande endurance.

Pendant ce temps, Soleilla lisait un livre sur il ne savait quel sujet.

***

Au bout de dix minutes, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, mais il continua, malgré son point de côté. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'écroulait près de Soleilla. Celle-ci ferma son livre et lui sourit gentiment.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'étires si tu ne veux pas trop souffrir demain en te levant.

Et elle lui montra différentes façons de s'étirer les jambes.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la souplesse. Elle lui fit faire plusieurs séries d'abdos, plusieurs séries de pompes à la suite les unes des autres.

C'était en quelque sorte plus simple que l'endurance, mais assez douloureuse quand même.

Elle le fit ensuite se mettre debout et poser ses mains sur ses pieds sans plier les jambes. Moins facile.

Et pour terminer en beauté, il dut à nouveau courir et ce, pendant dix minutes.

Il va s'en dire qu'il était content qu'ils ne fassent pas plus de sport dans la journée.

Soleilla lui sourit avec compassion, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Elle enchaîna plutôt sur la suite :

- Bien, passons maintenant aux langues…

***

Après avoir passé une heure à apprendre le langage des êtres de la terre, Harry se demandait ce qui était réellement le plus chiant, le sport ou les langues ?

Enfin, il ne savait pas comment étaient les autres en même temps…

Il s'était malgré tout assez bien amusé. Soleilla était vraiment très sympathique, il était content qu'elle soit venue l'aider.

Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées au moment où la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu dois savoir, commença la jeune fille, que l'histoire de la magie est assez complexe, mais encore plus celle de la sorcellerie. On ignore beaucoup de choses à son sujet et la plupart de temps ce que l'on sait, ce sont des théories. Voilà ce que je peux t'affirmer :

La sorcellerie et les sorciers ne datent pas d'hier. En effet, l'homme de la préhistoire cherchait déjà à comprendre et maitriser son environnement.

Pour ce faire il avait recours à des personnes qui possédaient un ou des dons particuliers. Ce furent les premiers sorciers, intermédiaires entre la tribu et l'Autre Monde ou la nature. Ces sorciers pouvaient, par différents moyens, favoriser la chasse, soigner et guérir les blessures et aider une âme à se rendre dans l'au-delà.

Avec le temps, l'homme a découvert d'autres systèmes et d'autres méthodes pour expliquer ce qui l'entoure. Nous sommes donc passés de l'animiste au polythéisme puis au monothéisme de même que de la guérison par les plantes à la médecine nucléaire. Certains ont refusé ces changements et ont préféré continuer d'évoluer dans leur voie et faire avancer celle-ci par la même occasion.

Il n'y a qu'à penser aux druides sous l'empire romain et aux sorcières du moyen âge. C'est grâce à ces gens que la sorcellerie n'est jamais complètement disparue…

***

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure et demie, commentant des textes ou des hypothèses.

- Il est difficile, avait soupiré Soleilla, de démêler le vrai du faux lorsque ça remonte à des millénaires…

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis ils allèrent se reposer chacun de leur côté (ou plutôt, Harry alla se reposer, tandis que Soleilla lisait un livre).

Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les deux sur les poufs afin de commencer la pratique de la magie.

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais bien que tu lances tous les sorts que tu connais, demanda la jeune fille.

- On va en avoir pour l'après midi, ça fait quand même six années d'études !

- Pas grave, on a un peu de temps devant nous, tu ne pense pas ?

- Mouais, marmonna le sorcier.

Il s'exécuta cependant et en trois heures, il lança chaque sort qu'il connaissait. Soleilla ne prononça pas un mot mais nota de temps à autre quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Enfin, il se rassit au côté de la jeune fille, épuisé d'avoir puisé autant dans ses ressources magiques.

Soleilla le fixa un moment d'un air pensif avant de regarder ses notes et de prendre la parole.

- Tu as une assez bonne maîtrise des sorts offensifs, ça se voit que tu les as travaillés. Cependant, il y a une très grande différence de puissance avec ce défensifs et neutres. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Harry eut l'air perplexe. C'était une question plutôt étrange. C'était pourtant évident ! Face aux Mangemorts, même si les défensifs étaient utiles, c'était l'attaque qui primait !

- Je me vois mal lancer des neutres à mes ennemis, quant aux défensifs, on ne peut pas utiliser deux sortilèges à la fois. Ils ne sont donc pas de première utilité.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, dit Soleilla en fronçant les sourcils. Parfois, se battre n'est pas la meilleure solution. Il faut alors se protéger afin de se replier.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi non plus. Fuir n'est pas une solution, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Peut être… Mais face à un nombre trop importants d'adversaires plus puissants, ce n'est qu'un repli stratégique, contredit la jeune fille.

Harry resta silencieux tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son instructeur. Un repli stratégique… Pourquoi pas…

- En admettant… que tu ais raison, reprit-il d'une voix lente. Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'avoir constamment un bouclier indépendant ?

- Ce serait, certes, plus simple, mais demanderait une énergie considérable. Je doute que quiconque y soit parvenue.

- Donc, créer un bouclier et lancer des sorts en même temps est impossible, comprit Harry.

- Oui.

Et le sorcier eut la vague impression qu'elle était un peu déçue. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention et se réfléchit à l'hypothèse qui se formait peu à peu dans son esprit. Et si…

- Et si…

Soleilla releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, sans toutefois dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as dis _toutes_ les magies. N'est-il pas possible de conjurer un bouclier dans une autre magie et de lancer des sorts en sorcellerie ?

- Les magies ne se mélangent pas.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité. C'était dommage.

- Cependant…

Elle attira à nouveau l'attention du jeune homme.

- Rien n'est impossible.

On peut prouver qu'une chose est possible en l'exécutant, on ne peut néanmoins pas prouver qu'une chose est impossible parce qu'on y arrive pas une fois. C'est un paradoxe.

Traduction, il ne pouvait qu'essayer sa théorie. Quand il en saurait plus, évidemment.

Soleilla avait l'air ravi qu'il soit allé jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement. Visiblement, elle ne se contenterait pas de lui apprendre à se battre, mais aussi à analyser chaque situation.

Lorsque Soleilla lui donna congé, Harry prit à peine le temps de dîner avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Et dire que ça allait être la même chose tous les jours !

***

Les journées passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, quoi qu'en dise le proverbe. Les cours se suivaient, mais jamais ils ne faisaient la même chose. Elle lui apprenait tant de choses sur la Magie, la nature ou tout simplement sur le temps.

En, dix jours, il en avait plus appris sur la magie qu'en six ans avec Binns. Soleilla semblait trouver que débiter une quantité d'informations sur un sujet ne servait pas à grand-chose. Les cours de théorie et d'histoire étaient donc plus une grande conversation où la jeune fille tentait d'obliger le sorcier à faire ses propres déductions.

Ce ne fut finalement pas si difficile de lui faire comprendre que la magie Noire et la magie Blanche n'existaient pas, mais formaient en fait un seul et même pouvoir.

- Si je lance l'Avada Kedavra à un innocent, rien que pour le plaisir de le tuer, là d'accord, ça sera mauvais ; en revanche, si je le lance à quelqu'un qui souffre énormément, sans espoir de guérison, ce serait un geste noble et charitable… Tu as compris ?

Plus tard, elle lui avait donné l'exemple du couteau. Entre Les mains d'un tueur, c'est « noir », mais entre celles d'un cuisinier qui ne demande qu'à couper ses légumes pour la soupe, c'est « blanc ».

- Je pense en saisir le sens… avait-il. La magie est unique, ce sont les intentions des gens qui lui donnent une couleur.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit pourquoi la plupart des Mangemorts étaient si puissants. Ils n'avaient aucune restriction ! L'Ordre du Phoenix, en n'utilisant que des sorts dits « blancs », s'empêchaient d'atteindre leur véritable puissance. C'était comme s'ils tentaient de ramasser un objet par terre, tout en gardant fermement le pied dessus. Plutôt compliqué, non ?

La Magie « noire » et la Magie « blanche » était deux facettes d'une même Magie. Se servir des deux lui permit d'atteindre un meilleur niveau en sorcellerie, bien qu'il sache que l'expérience offrait à ses ennemis une plus grande puissance.

Il s'était aussi grandement amélioré en endurance. Il pouvait à présent tenir une demi heure s'en s'arrêter et les abdos lui posaient un peu moins de problèmes.

Soleilla lui avait expliqué que pour pouvoir tenir longtemps en utilisant ses pouvoirs, il fallait être très endurant. Accessoirement, ça permettait aussi de fuir.

Ses cours du langage des êtres de la terre étaient terminés. Bien sûr, il ne saurait pas le parler couramment – après tout, ce n'était pas un surhomme ! – mais il saurait se débrouiller face à un elfe ou un élémentaire terre.

Il commençait donc celui des êtres de l'air.

Dès le second jour d'entraînement, Soleilla avait inclus la manipulation par l'esprit.

Ils commencèrent par l'Occlumencie, puisqu'il était urgent qu'il apprenne à fermer son esprit.

La jeune fille craignit de ne pas y parvenir, après entendu parler du fiasco qui résultat des cours que lui donna le Professeur de Potions. Mais elle découvrit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas appris avec la bonne méthode.

Evidemment, faire le « vide dans son esprit » est purement théorique. En pratique, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. On pense forcément à quelque chose.

Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il fallait classer chacune de nos pensées dans un coin de notre esprit. Ensuite, chaque personne avait sa façon : certains créer un genre de forteresse ou de muraille ou simplement fermer des pseudos tiroirs dans lesquels ils rangeaient leurs pensées.

Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou mauvaise méthode : il fallait principalement suivre son instinct.

Pour Harry, ce fut une simple muraille. Il était quasiment impossible de la détruire et on ne pouvait pas passer par au dessus. Elle n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais elle empêcherait la plupart des gens d'entrer dans son esprit. Quant à Voldemort, ça le retiendrais au moins le temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ses pensées et ses souvenirs se trouvaient à l'intérieur dans une salle gigantesque, sous forme de bulles.

Après trois jours de dur travail, il parvint à la laisser en permanence, même si ça l'affaiblissait. Il devrait attendre quelques mois avant qu'il ne soit totalement habitué.

Puis vint le tour de la Légimencie. Harry n'aimait pas trop le principe de lire dans les pensées des gens, mais ça pouvait toujours servir. Il n'était pas très doué à ça : autant protéger son esprit lui était aisé, autant en sortir pour attaquer un autre lui était compliqué. Même en essayant durant quelques heures pendant cinq jours…

Soleilla n'insista pas trop, voyant sa difficulté et ils entamèrent la télépathie. Pratique qui lui serait plus qu'utilise pour converser avec les créatures magiques. Elle n'attendait effectivement pas de lui qu'il soit capable de tenir une conversation dans la langue originale aussi rapidement.

Cette discipline n'était pas, après avoir appris la Légimencie, très compliquée. Il fallait également sortir de son esprit, mais là, on devait se contenter d'envoyer nos pensées autour des barrières mentales de l'autre.

Ce fut bien la manipulation par l'esprit dans laquelle il fut le plus doué, même s'il préférait de loin parler de vive voix.

Ce qui posa un gros problème dans une pratique particulière de la magie : les informulé. Il avait tendance à les prononcer, même si c'était à voix basse.

- Et si, plutôt que le formuler, tu faisais comme avec la télépathie ? proposa finalement Soleilla après qu'il est échoué tout l'après midi.

Harry la contempla d'un air pensif. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout. Ça méritait réflexion.

- Tu l'essaieras demain, rajouta-t-elle en regardant l'heure.

Ce soir là, dans son lit, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dix derniers jours.

Outre ses cours particuliers, il y avait une chose qui lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Il faisait tout _au nez et à la barbe_ du Ministère. Car il n'était pas sans savoir que le Ministre avait posté des gardes à Privet Drive.

Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de doubler le Ministère. Sauf peut être la mort de Voldemort, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir et chaque chose en son temps.

Même si l'entraînement était long et épuisant, c'étaient les meilleures vacances qu'il puisse avoir. Soleilla était un très bon professeur. Elle semblait adorer enseigner à quelqu'un et il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle finirait par partir.

Il la connaissait depuis moins de deux semaines, mais c'était déjà ne très bonne amie.

Finalement, après s'être retourné sept ou huit fois dans son lit, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux qu'il en profite et qu'il aviserait plus tard.

Comme convenu, le lendemain, il testa l'idée de Soleilla et vit avec joie que cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Il lui suffirait de s'entraîner suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de se concentrer pour lancer son sort.

Quant à la magie sans baguette, il eut quelques difficultés, mais il y arriva finalement après que Soleilla lui ait confisqué sa baguette et ait mis le feu à son balai.

Il lui en voulu un peu, mais comme il était parvenu à lancer un sortilège d'eau, il lui pardonna.

Comme quoi, avec un peu de volonté, on peut tout faire !

***

Quelques jour après, alors qu'il se reprenait son souffle après l'endurance, elle lui proposa de l'aider à devenir Animagus. Harry eut l'air surpris.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai essayé ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- J'ai vu que tu avais un bouquin traitant du sujet et je les ai vu.

- Quoi ? Comment ça vu ?

- Quand tu étais en transe et que je t'apprenais l'Occlumencie, ils sont venus me voir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry resta quelques instants abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse parler avec les Animagi des gens. Elle devait être très puissante.

Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne remarquât pas qu'elle avait dit _les_.

***

Le lendemain, elle lui demanda donc, à la place d'apprendre de nouveau sorts comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol.

- La magie est une partie intégrante de toi, comme un bras ou une jambe. Il faut que tu la sentes dans tout ton corps. Que tu la sentes se déplacer, que tu la vois. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. Cette fois, nulle question de geste ou de parole. Contente-toi d'ouvrir ton esprit et de le laisser de parcourir.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il obéit immédiatement. Tranquillement, il sortit de son esprit et le laissa divaguer. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps c'était ainsi, mais tout à coup, il eut l'impression de voir passer un éclair multicolore.

Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était une bulle de souvenir avant de remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là. Intrigué, il se rapprocha doucement et vit une sorte de filament, qui changeait de couleur, parcourir l'immensité de son esprit. Levant la tête pour voir où il allait, il aperçut une sorte de toile d'araignée composée de ses filaments.

Elle recouvrait la totalité de son corps et il comprit pourquoi Soleilla avait dit que la baguette n'était qu'un catalyseur. Il n'était pas obligé d'utiliser la magie avec ses mains ! Ce pouvait être un atout extrêmement pratique.

C'était un spectacle magnifique, mais il dut se résoudre à réintégrer son corps.

Soleilla était endormie, la tête posée sur la table. Il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il était trois heures du matin et que la jeune fille devait l'attendre depuis tout ce temps.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller et ne sachant pas où elle dormait d'habitude, il fit apparaître un lit dans un coin de la pièce et l'y coucha. Puis, toujours sans un bruit, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

* * *

J'ai pris l'histoire de la magie sur le site . J'ai demandé l'autorisation de prendre le texte, mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse. Si la personne à qui il appartient me le demande, je la prie de m'excuser et je l'enleverais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur (donc de moi): Désolée, j'avais dit que je publierais mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes internet et d'ordianteur. Enfin, voila les deux prochains chapitres

Toujours merci à ceux qui lisent, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Départ**

Aucun d'eux ne fit mention de l'épisode de la veille, mais Soleilla lui avait envoyé un sourire reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'Harry fit sa séance de sport habituelle, il eut cependant brièvement le regret de ne pas l'avoir laissée là où elle était : il allait de soi que, puisque le sorcier tenait le rythme, elle augmentait petit à petit la cadence.

C'était agaçant d'avoir sans cesse mal quelque part.

Ils terminèrent le jour là l'apprentissage du langage des êtres de l'air et commencèrent celui des être du feu. Encore une fois ses connaissances de la langue étaient basiques, mais suffisantes.

Harry lut quelques livres de Défense et d'Attaque, avant de finalement repasser aux transes préparatoires. Cette fois ci, Soleilla lui donna quelques informations supplémentaires :

- Tu vas suivre chaque filament et les fortifier.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Tu vas en quelque sorte, fusionner avec les filaments de magie. C'est le seul moyen de les fortifier. Mais ça ne sera pas sans mal. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner des conseils, car ce n'est pareil pour personne. Suis ton instinct, rajouta la jeune fille après un moment de silence.

- Très bien, murmura Harry.

A nouveau, il se glissa à l'intérieur de son esprit. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune notion du temps, il eut la sensation de trouver bien plus rapidement que la veille le filament de magie.

Il se laissa guider par le courant coloré et se retrouva à nouveau en face de la toile de magie.

Se rappelant les directives de Soleilla, il se rapprocha du filament et tenta de poser la main dessus. Il fut étonné de sentir une résistance. Il recommença à trois reprises avant de comprendre que sa source magique ne devait tout simplement pas accepter cette intrusion.

« Le mieux, dans ce cas là, serait de d'abord fusionner avec la source elle-même. »

Le problème étant à présent de trouver la dite source. L'évidence voulait qu'elle se trouve au milieu de la toile. Mais si les filaments le repousser, comment l'atteindre ?

/La magie de chaque être est unique. Un peu à l'image du patrimoine génétique. Il y a toujours une différence, même infime. Ta magie, au même titre que ton sang, contribue à faire de toi la personne que tu es. /

Ces paroles, c'était Soleilla qui les avait prononcées durant un cours de Théorie. Et s'il comprenait bien, pour qu'il puisse toucher les filaments, il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs.

La toile s'étendait, bien que très mince, sur la totalité de son corps. Donc, s'il faisait en sorte de l'activer partout, il pourrait y parvenir.

Lentement, prenant soin d'attiser chaque filament, il se mit à luire d'une douce lueur multicolore.

Et, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il suivit les filaments en direction du centre de la toile. Malheureusement, il put constater très rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps et ce fut avec une pointe de contrariété qu'il se sentit éjecté vers le bas.

Tant pis. Il recommencerait le lendemain. Il devait déjà être assez tard.

***

Il lui fallut deux jours pour parvenir à tenir suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à la source. Une fois cela fait, il n'eut plus qu'à fusionner avec elle, sans beaucoup plus de difficultés.

La principale fut en vérité que la sensation éprouvée était telle qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer. Il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour quitter le flux magique et quitter son esprit.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut fini de fortifier sa magie, il pouvait tout à fait se passer de sa baguette – ou tout du moins pour la plupart des sorts basics.

Etrangement, à mesure que se rapprochait son anniversaire, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de capital. Mais bon ou mauvais pour lui, il n'en savait rien.

Malgré toutes ses impressions – que Soleilla avait dû sentir – elle ne laissa rien paraître d'un quelconque changement. Suivant son exemple, bien qu'il sente que son entraînement s'accélérait.

Il repensait de plus en plus à ce pressentiment et ce rendit compte à nouveau que son entraînement ne durerait pas éternellement, et que Soleilla ne lui avait rien dit de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Soleilla était souvent plongée dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Et lorsqu'elle surprenait le regard interrogateur d'Harry, elle lui répondait toujours par un petit sourire énigmatique.

Enfin, un matin, la veille de son anniversaire, elle annula les cours de la journée, car elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer. Harry était impatient d'en savoir finalement ce qu'il se passait.

Etrangement, elle avait l'air aussi excitée que lui et ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place.

C'est donc d'une joie mal retenue qu'elle entama les explications.

- Je t'avais sans doute prévenu que ton entraînement serait long et difficile. Eh bien, il m'est apparu – et Mme Gansley est d'accord avec moi – que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

En l'entendant, Harry perdit son sourire et eut l'air bien triste. Alors voilà, c'était fini, elle allait repartir comme elle était venue (donc elle l'abandonnait, du point de vue de Harry) et tout recommencerait comme avant ?

Il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. C'était une trop bonne amie pour la perdre de cette façon. Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de protester, elle reprit la parole. Sans doute avait-elle sentit son trouble.

- Bien entendu, il était hors de question de rester ici. Même avec ma puissance (sans me vanter), je ne peux rien créer de convenable pour ton entraînement. Donc avec leur accord, nous rentrons à Sandalian. De toutes manières, les boucliers tombent demain, et alors Tom saura où tu es et tu n'es pas prêt.

Harry, comprenant que finalement elle ne l'abandonner pas, se retint de justesse de lui sauter dans les bras pour la remercier. Personne, mis à part Ron et Hermione, n'avait été autant à ses côtés et aidé.

Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de l'emmener là-haut, un endroit qui lui était devenu, au même titre que Poudlard, un lieu de repos et sécurisant.

Nombreuses étaient les histoires que lui avait conté Soleilla sur cette guilde et école. Il avait tellement rêvé de la voir ces dernières nuits qu'il lui était difficile de retenir son bonheur.

Ce fut donc l'air rêveur qu'il prépara ses affaires pour le départ dans l'après-midi même. Et même le fait de devoir faire une bonne partie du voyage façon moldue n'entama pas sa bonne humeur.

Soleilla entra dans la pièce et il lui adressa un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit tranquillement. Voyant qu'il avait terminé ses bagages, elle commença à annuler les enchantements qu'elle avait mis en place en arrivant, en prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace d'elle ou de sa Magie.

Une fois ceci fait, Harry alla prévenir sa famille qu'il les quitterait plus tôt que prévu, en leur promettant que jamais plus ils ne se verraient.

Il leur demanda tout de même une dernière petite faveur : si des sorciers arrivaient, il ne fallait pas leur dire immédiatement qu'il était parti. Après tout, ils s'en rendraient compte bien assez tôt !

***

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison une demi-heure plus tard, ils firent attention de laisser des traces (les plus discrètes possibles) de leur passage afin qu'aucun sorcier n'aille embêter les Dursley.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à King's Cross et prirent le train, puis l'avion jusqu'en France, où ils commencèrent à brouiller les pistes.

Ils dormirent dans un hôtel parisien et dès le lendemain matin, ils enchaînèrent bus et stop jusqu'en Espagne. A peine la frontière était passée qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport le plus proche.

Malgré leurs billets obtenus magiquement, ils durent attendre toute une journée avant de décoller vers l'Islande. Deux jours après, ils reprenaient l'avion en direction du Pérou.

Ils se trouvèrent ensuite un bateau qui allait en Australie. De là, ils rejoignirent la Chine.

Leur voyage leur avait prit jusque là treize jours.

Treize jours durant lesquels ils n'avaient fait que parcourir les différents pays d'autant de façons possible afin de semer d'éventuels poursuivants présents ou futurs.

Comme il y avait peu de chance qu'on les suive jusqu'ici, ils décidèrent d'utiliser un peu de magie pour se retrouver dans l'Himalaya.

Il était déjà tard, ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour le moment et de se reposer un peu.

Ils étaient donc au milieu de l'Himalaya, à des kilomètres d'une quelconque civilisation, assis devant un bon feu de camps, parlant de tout et de rien.

Harry s'en voulait tout de même d'avoir en quelque sorte 'abandonner' ses amis. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il se rendait plus puissant pour les sauver, mais… c'était plus fort que lui.

Soleilla s'en rendait bien compte, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, sauf lui promettre qu'il rentrerait bientôt.

Ils ne s'endormirent que très tard le soir et se réveillèrent aux aurores. Ils furent vite prêts et partirent en silence. La grotte où ils avaient passaient la nuit ne se trouvait qu'à une journée de Sandalian.

Ils marchèrent des heures durant, s'arrêtant peu, leur excitation grandissant au fil des minutes.

Il sentit alors qu'il entrait dans des terres plus foulées par les sorciers depuis des siècles et comprit à ce moment là combien la confiance que plaçait Soleilla en lui était grande.

Il était prêt à parier qu'aucun étranger n'était venu depuis longtemps.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, haut dans les montagnes, très haut et très loin.

Lorsque la brume se dissipa, il sut qu'ils étaient arrivés au terme de leur voyage.

La haute tour de Sandalian, dressée comme un défi dans le ciel semblait narguer les lois de la physique. C'était le plus beau bâtiment qu'Harry est admiré. La masse flamboyante et complexe des contrescarpes de pierres grises se hérissait fièrement au-delà des nuages. Quatre petites tours flanquées de contreforts entouraient le donjon majestueux, carré jusqu'à mi-hauteur – là où un couloir en excroissance venait rompre sa rectitude – puis cylindrique jusqu'à sa cime, d'où pointait sur un toit de cuivre la bannière de la Guilde, le Dragon. Les tours, les courtines qui les liaient, et le donjon inaccessible étaient enrobés de mâchicoulis réguliers qui faisaient des colliers de dentelle à l'élégante structure.

Un nuage de fées masqua, l'espace d'un instant, le château. Lacs et forêts se partageaient les alentours, brillant de la magie de leurs habitants. A l'est, dominant le paysage, d'imposantes falaises donnaient une vue incroyable sur le panorama. Si Harry avait été moldu, il aurait tout simplement dit que c'était magique, au-delà des mots.

Mais même chez les sorciers, rien – ni même Poudlard – n'était comparable.

De la falaise où ils étaient perchés, à plus de cinq cents mètres d'altitude, la vue leur donnait une sensation de pouvoir. Le soleil couchant et le ciel au ton de bleu, rose, violet, orange et rouge auréolaient la forteresse, la couronnant de lumière. L'effet était saisissant et aucun mot ne semblait être capable de décrire ce moment.

Au loin, un dragon traversa le ciel et disparut dans les nuages. Harry le suivit du regard et se perdit dans la voûte céleste. Les étoiles apparaissaient petit à petit et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber entièrement.

Il sentit quelqu'un tirait sa manche et il sortit de sa contemplation pour voir Soleilla lui sourire.

- Viens, nous sommes attendus.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il la suivit dans un sentier serpentant le long de la falaise. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Harry constata que le château faisait bien le double de Poudlard, s'élançant bien plus haut dans le ciel.

Ils cheminèrent en silence, savourant ces instants de paix et de silence que ne venaient troubler que le chant d'une sirène ou d'un phœnix.

A leur grande surprise, ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans le parc et ce fut dans un calme déconcertant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le château.

Mais à peine le seuil franchit, le bruit de rires et de conversations résonna dans le grand hall. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle principale, les murmures s'intensifièrent.

Cependant, au moment même où les lourds battants s'ouvrirent, plus un son ne se fit entendre. Puis des cris de joie s'entendirent ici et là.

Une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans sauta dans les bras de Soleilla. La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux d'où sortaient deux oreilles de renard.

- Tu es revenu, grande sœur !

Elle relâcha la petite fille et se tourna vers la salle. Elle leur adressa un sourire et tandis la main vers Harry en s'exclamant :

- Et voici le sorcier Harry Potter ! Un très bon ami et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit !

A peine sa phrase finie qu'une clameur s'éleva. Un jeune elfe s'avança légèrement et le silence se fit à nouveau. Il mit un genou à terre et une main sur son cœur.

- Au nom de tous je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre monde. Saches que les portes de nos royaumes te seront toujours ouvertes et qu'à jamais nous te serons fidèle.

Face à ses paroles, nombreux sont ceux qui applaudirent.

- Merci infiniment pour ce que vous faîtes pour moi. Et sachez que je ferais tout pour vous aider, moi aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ : Sandra**

Chacun semblait avoir beaucoup de respect pour lui, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la raison. Bien sûr, il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux avait été tué sous les ordres de Voldemort, mais pas au point qu'ils l'estiment autant.

Tous l'accueillirent magnifiquement bien, et il se sentit bien vite à l'aise, parlant de tout et de rien et faisait connaissance avec tout le monde.

Soleilla paraissait voir ça d'un très bon œil, vu les regards ravis qu'elle lui lançait de temps en temps.

Mais il fut tout de même surpris lorsqu'il la vit soudain surgir à ses côtés et s'exclamer d'une voix joyeuse qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher, car son entraînement reprenait le lendemain.

Visiblement, personne n'était étonné. Il suivit dons sans rechigner.

Elle le mena à une chambre un peu plus grande que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursley et qui était pourvue du strict minimum. Il s'installa rapidement et se coucha dès qu'elle le quitta, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

***

Le lendemain, c'est aux aurores qu'elle le réveilla, peu soucieuse de la mauvaise humeur dont il faisait preuve si tôt le matin. Et lorsqu'ils descendirent déjeuner, c'est toute la salle qui éclata de rire en voyant son air endormi.

Il ne faisait donc que très peu attention au comportement de Soleilla, ni même à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, se contentant de la suivre. Car sinon, il se serait bien plus méfier et aurait fait _très _attention à ses mouvements, et il aurait même pu _éviter_ ce qui arriva.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle était trop rapide pour lui et c'est une fois dans le lac qu'il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Il se releva furieux et fut quelque peu surpris de la voir morte de rire, assise sur le sol. Il se figea net et elle reprit son sérieux.

- Bien, bien, dit-elle tout en essayant de cacher son fou rire qui menaçait de recommencer à n'importe quel moment. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, elle reprit :

- Oh, Privet Drive n'était pas vraiment adapté pour cette partie de ton entraînement. Donc, pour le moment, tu va surtout faire… du sport.

Et elle lui lança son regard « Tu-vas-souffrir ».

Il la dévisagea un instant, se demandant si elle plaisantait, ou si oui ou non, elle avait perdu la tête. Mais ne voyant qu'un sourire mauvais sur son visage, il se résigna.

***

Et ainsi se passa ses deux premières semaines. Se levant à six heures pour faire quelques tours du lac, et en courant, et en nageant, s'entraînant à monter à cheval ou grimpant aux arbres.

D'après Soleilla, tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre serait un atout face à ses ennemis. Si cela devait inclure utiliser la surface où ils combattaient, et bien, tant mieux.

Harry se doutait bien que les Mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer des lieux publics. Et c'est dans ce genre d'endroits qu'il aurait le plus de possibilité : se surélever grâce aux bâtiments, se servir des choses qui traînaient dans les rues comme d'armes ou d'instrument de diversion…

Il y avait beaucoup d'alternatives. Ce qui était certain, c'est que les Mangemorts ne s'y attendraient pas.

Les entraînements devinrent vite une sorte d'habitude, chaque matin, il commençait par ça. Ensuite, venait des cours semblables à ceux dispensés chez les Dursley : Théorie, Pratique (bien que son potentiel ait atteint sa limite), recherche de nouveaux sorts, etc.

Tous avaient accepté qu'Harry soit là, et celui-ci de vivre à Sandalian. Les gens le considéraient désormais comme l'un des leurs et n'hésitaient pas à discuter avec lui ou lui apporter leur aide.

Il avait également commencé le maniement des armes et plus particulièrement, celui de l'épée. Au début, il eut un peu de mal, mais l'entraînement physique auquel il était soumis depuis un mois et demi lui permit de s'en sortir relativement bien.

Outre s'entraîner, il étudiait, car Soleilla tenait à ce qu'il parle l'Anelias, la langue de Sandalian, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit pourquoi.

Ces derniers jours, il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Hermione aurait été fière de lui !

Cet après-midi là, il partit avec Soleilla pour leur entraînement journalier de combat à cheval.

Ils combattaient depuis de longues minutes déjà, mais aucun ne montrait le moindre signe de fatigue. Malgré cela, on notait la nette supériorité de la jeune fille.

Leurs épées claquaient avec violence, aucunement retenues par leur propriétaire.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fut surpris lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva désarmé et l'épée de son adversaire sur la gorge.

La jeune fille sourit et l'aida à se relever. Elle avait l'air satisfaite en le regardant.

-Magnifique ! Tu t'es vraiment amélioré, tu me battrais presque, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Oh, ça va, se jeter des fleurs, c'n'est pas cher, ironisa-t-il.

Sous son air moqueur, il savait que Soleilla était ravie de ses progrès et ces petites joutes verbales n'avaient rien de méchants, ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux.

Harry, quant à lui, était nettement moins heureux qu'elle. Oh bien sûr, tout était parfait, son entraînement avancé bien, Sandalian était un endroit merveilleux et chacun l'aidait à sa manière. De plus, il avait appris des centaines de choses plus utiles les unes que les autres.

Il était donc bien loin de s'en plaindre. Oh non ! Mais c'était loin d'être de tout repos et Soleilla était particulièrement exigeante.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils étaient encore en plein combat. Elle n'était pas encore suffisamment satisfaite, alors elle avait décidé qu'Harry continuerait à s'entraîner.

Et donc, comme après chaque entraînement, ils rentrèrent à cheval au château. Prenant leur temps, perdus dans leurs pensées, ils respectaient parfaitement le silence de l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une habitude entre eux.

Il remarqua avec une pointe de regret que le lendemain se déroulerait la rentrée à Poudlard. Ce qu'il aurait voulu que tout soit comme avant ! Qu'il retourne là-bas, et que les cours reprennent sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore !

Mais ce n'était pas possible, et il le savait très bien. Tout avait changé maintenant. S'il voulait pouvoir sauver ses amis – et accessoirement le monde – du mage noir mégalomane, il avait intérêt à devenir plus puissant, ou tout du moins à maîtriser sa puissance.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des ses amis, ils commençaient à lui manquer. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il était risqué de recevoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur. En fait seuls les phœnix pouvaient ramener du courrier. Et la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de journaux, pour « rester en contact avec le monde de dehors » comme lui avait expliqué Soleilla.

Il se posait également énormément de questions. La première étant : quel lien Dumbledore avait-il avec Sandalian ? Il n'avait pas osé la poser, car il savait que le vieux directeur avait une place importante dans l'esprit de ses nouveaux amis.

***

Le lendemain, ses questions tournaient toujours dans sa tête.

Il commençait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Soleilla, lorsqu'un elfe entra soudainement dans la salle, agitant devant lui des parchemins. Il s'assit en face d'eux, et entreprit de leur lire un article de semblait-il la gazette des sorciers.

- Ecoutez ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Le survivant a disparu. D'après nos reporters qui se sont rendus hier au domicile d'Harry Potter, ce dernier aurait disparu depuis plus d'un mois. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas fait sa rentrée scolaire il y a hier soir. Nous demandons donc au ministère pourquoi avoir caché une telle information ? vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que bla bla bla… et ça continue comme ça sur trois pages.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry grimaça. Soleilla lui adressa un sourire moqueur et s'écria :

- Pauvres sorciers, mais que vont-ils bien pouvoir faire sans leur Survivant-chéri-sauveur-du-monde ?

Les rires redoublèrent et Harry sentit des envies de meurtres passaient en lui à l'encontre de sa _chère_ amie, qui semblait trouver amusant de l'enfoncé d'avantage.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci profita d'une brève accalmie pour lui parler.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as quartier libre. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose pour l'un de tes exercices. Et j'ai des bouquins à te donner sur l'Anelias. Il va falloir que tu bosse là-dessus aujourd'hui, c'est primordial pour la suite. Il faut que tu sache le parler parfaitement !

Harry s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en entendant son amie dire le tout d'une traite. Mais visiblement, ses yeux le trahissaient car Soleilla lui donna un coup sur la tête.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre le plus maturement possible :

- Mai-euh !

Et il lui tira la langue. Et comme tout le monde n'était pas encore revenu à sa propre discussion, les rires reprirent de plus belle, et cette fois le jeune sorcier les accompagnait.

***

Il passa sa journée à s'entraîner avec des elfes et à apprendre l'Anelias. La deuxième partie l'ennuyait un peu. Il n'appréciait pas trop de devoir apprendre des langues – il aimait ça encore moins que l'humour douteux de Soleilla, c'était pour dire !

Il ne revit pas son amie de la journée, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait encore préparer… ce qu'elle devait préparer. Visiblement, une partie de Sandalian savait ce que c'était, mais aucun n'avait lâché le morceau. Harry était donc condamné à attendre le lendemain.

Qui arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Le regard que lui lançait Soleilla depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle était indéfinissable, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire froid dans le dos.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir son assiette que la jeune fille le traînait à travers les longs couloirs de la guilde. Il eut beau protesté, questionné, râlé, rien n'y fit, elle ne dit pas un mot.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qu'il savait inutilisée. Il y avait pourtant une dizaine de personnes qui les attendaient, assises en cercles.

Soleilla l'emmena jusqu'au milieu du cercle et recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Ce qui allait se passait n'était plus de son ressort.

C'est alors que les paroles prononcées par la jeune fille la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

/c'est primordial pour la suite/

Le Sandra. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il allait apprendre la magie de Sandalian. Cette magie qui faisait que ce peuple était unique et lié.

Soleilla lui avait bien expliqué qu'un humain ne pouvait maîtriser un tel pouvoir. C'aurait été bien trop dangereux. Comment comptaient-ils faire ?

Sans qu'il ait le temps d'approfondir plus son raisonnement, un des professeur prit la parole :

- Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une sorte de magie. Elle ouvre en fait notre esprit sur la Magie même, ou sur celui de la nature si tu préfère. Elle nous permet donc de puiser notre énergie vitale et magique en elle. De cette façon, notre corps ne connaît pas de limite car notre pouvoir n'est pas à proprement dit concentré en nous

- Contrairement à un sorcier normal qui sera incapable de contenir autant de magie, poursuivit un autre, car son corps ne le supportera pas. Il ne parviendra pas à la maîtriser et il exploserait tout simplement.

- Le Sandra a un avantage, nous pouvons à tout moment nous en servir, sans pour autant en être plus fatigué. Il n'obéit qu'à une seule loi : on ne peut faire disparaître un objet crée par la nature, tout comme il est interdit de faire apparaître un objet la corrompant, continua une femme.

S'ensuivirent ainsi de longues explications sur la manière de s'en servir.

- Tu comprendras donc l'importance d'apprendre notre langue. Sans elle, il est impossible d'utiliser le Sandra.

- Ce que tu ne dois cependant pas ignorer, c'est qu'il y a très longtemps, Sandalian a fait un serment. Celui de ne jamais utiliser le Sandra pour ou contre les sorciers.

- Néanmoins, du fait de ta nature, ton te demanderons une seule chose, ne t'en sers jamais contre eux. Ainsi, tu pourras protéger les gens auquel tu tiens.

A ce moment précis, une douleur terrible le prit dans tout le corps. Il se rendit compte que c'était sa « toile de magie » qu'il ressentait ainsi.

Il avait l'impression que tout son corps lui brûlait et que quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui briser chaque membre tout en lui faisant le plus bavé possible.

Mais il tint bon, de toute manière, n'ayant pas le choix. Les professeurs n'avaient fait que lui ouvrir son esprit de façon à ce qu'il puisse accéder aux transes qui lui permettraient d'entrer en communion avec la nature.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était comme ça, mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit les ténèbres.

Il ne se réveilla que dix jours plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite, merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews, sa fait super plaisir ^^. Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant au minimum vendredi prochain car je suis en voyage scolaire.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX : Discorde et Unité à Sandalian**

Il reprit difficilement connaissance sous le regard inquiet de Soleilla. Il retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il se redressa. Merlin que tout son corps lui faisait mal !

- Ne bouge pas trop. Ton corps ne s'est pas encore totalement habitué à ton nouveau lien. Il va falloir attendre un peu, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Harry.

- Dix jours. On s'est vraiment inquiété, tu sais ! C'est la première fois qu'on fait une telle cérémonie, alors quand on a vu que tu ne te réveillais pas…

- Mais je vais bien maintenant, non ?

- Tout est relatif. Il vaut mieux que tu reste coucher jusqu'à demain soir. Après, seulement, tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

- J'imagine que j'n'ai pas le choix, grommela le sorcier.

- Effectivement, répondit la jeune fille d'un air déjà plus joyeux. Maintenant, tu dors.

Devant le regard implacable de son amie, le jeune homme préféra ne pas protester et obéit immédiatement.

La jeune fille satisfaite quitta la pièce peut après.

***

Malgré l'ordre de Soleilla, Harry ne passa pas son temps à dormir. Il préféra en profiter pour réfléchir. Dix jours. On devait être le onze ou le douze septembre.

Ses amis avaient sans doute déjà perdu l'espoir qu'il revienne.

Enfin, si ça pouvait les garder en sécurité quelques temps, il s'y ferait.

Lorsqu'enfin il put quitter l'infirmerie, il dut passer directement dans son lit. Soleilla en avait profité pour lui dire que son entraînement recommencer dès le lendemain et qu'il avait intérêt à avoir profité de ces derniers jours pour se reposer.

***

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, il eut la surprise d'apprendre que finalement, il n'aurait pas cours non plus.

- J'ai des bouquins à chercher sur le moyen le plus rapide d'apprendre l'Anelias. Parce qu'il faut que tu sache le parler parfaitement pour pouvoir utiliser le lien correctement. Donc en attendant, tu as quartier libre.

***

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle une demi-heure plus tard et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il ne savait pas s'il devait craindre ou non ce que Soleilla allait lui préparer.

Vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en sortant, ça risquer de ne pas être de la rigolade - en tout cas pour lui. D'autant plus que, ni bonne ni mauvaise, la dernière surprise avait été plutôt douloureuse.

Il répondit au salut de la jeune bibliothécaire, Mélina, et parcourut distraitement les rayons, ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

Il était d'ailleurs si peu attentif qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait par terre, enseveli sous une tonne de livre. Il se redressa sous les pouffements de Mélina – seule personne présente dans la pièce, Merlin merci – et regarda le désordre d'un air désespéré.

La jeune elfe retint son fou rire et murmura de brèves paroles qui remirent le tout en place. Elle lui sourit narquoisement et s'exclama :

-Je n'dirais rien, promis !

Harry éclata de rire à son tour. Puis la remercia et tout deux reprirent leurs occupations. Soit pour lui, trouver des informations et donc, le meilleur endroit pour les trouver, rien de mieux que les rayons 'Histoire de notre monde'.

Il prit quelques livres au hasard et se laissa tomber à une table pour commencer ses recherches. Tous étaient traduits en anglais, il n'eut donc aucun problème à les lire.

Il ne trouva rien dans _Nos origines_, ni même dans _Sandra, la source de tout_, en revanche, le troisième livre était bien plus intéressant.

Il l'emprunta et se dirigea vers le parc, où il s'installa au bord du lac, loin dans la forêt. Cet endroit était pratique pour réfléchir et être seul.

Il commença enfin la lecture complète de son livre.

Il y découvrit d'ailleurs des choses extrêmement étonnantes. Comme la relation qu'avaient entretenue la Guilde et Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il était tombé – au sens propre du terme, rappelez vous, il s'était cassé la figure, enseveli sous une pile de livres, et il en avait vu un ouvert devant lui. Il l'avait mis dans sa poche, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et les rires de Mélina ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Bref, il était donc tombé sur un livre, _Discorde et Unité à Sandalian_.

Il avait d'abord été très étonné de voir un tel livre, mais avait fini par le lire. Il ne fut en revanche pas surpris de constater que la plupart des problèmes venaient des humains, et particulièrement des sorciers.

Certains passages l'avaient fortement marqué.

[…]_ De tout temps, Sandalian a toujours était mise à part, même à cette époque où tous les peuples étaient unis. Cet écartement n'a pas été causé, comme aux dires des humains, par notre malfaisance, mais bien par peur._

_Peur de notre parfait contrôle sur notre Mère la Nature, peur de nos pouvoirs si différents des leurs, et bien sûr, peur de notre non-humanité. _

_Alors, nous sommes partis. A quoi bon rester dans un endroit où nous n'étions pas désirer ? _

_Au fil des années, beaucoup de créatures, rejetées, méprisées par les humains, nous rejoignirent, et nous créâmes un lieu de paix, un lieu où tous pouvaient venir et se reposer._

_Nous vivions à nouveau paisibles, en l'impression d'être accepter là où nous étions. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que les humains ne nous retrouvent._

_Et à l'étonnement – et la fureur – de tous, ils nous demandèrent de l'aide. Les Sans-Magies les massacraient jours après jours, et ils étaient incapables de les arrêter._

_Une fois encore, ils voulaient se servir de nous, comme si nous étions leurs sujets. Ils nous avaient d'abord exclus, et maintenant qu'ils avaient des problèmes, nous aurions dû revenir ? _

_Mais nous avions fait un serment. Le serment de ne jamais utiliser notre magie pour ou contre les sorciers._

_Nous ignorâmes donc leur proposition, et nous enfuîmes encore plus loin dans les montagnes. Tellement loin, tellement haut, tellement caché. Jamais aucun Sans-Magie n'aurait pu parvenir jusque là et à l'aide de tous les sortilèges que nous mîmes par prévention et l'aide apporté par Mère Nature, nous ne risquions rien._

_A l'abri de tout. Nous bâtîmes notre château ensemble et rien n'aurait pu briser cette harmonie._

_Mais vivre ainsi à l'écart de tous ne pouvait être éternel, et nous commençâmes à aider des Sans-Magies. Nous remplissions des missions qu'ils nous confiaient, quelle qu'elle soit. _

[…] _Tout allait bien, nous avions un toit, des occupations et des amis. Mais le bonheur ne semblait pas nous être accordé, et les sorciers nous retrouvèrent. Comment ? Aucun de nous ne le sut, ni même d'où ils connaissaient notre existence après des centaines d'années._

_Le principal était qu'ils nous attaquèrent et tuèrent beaucoup des nôtres. Ils se prétendaient partisans d'un puissant Mage Noir, bientôt maître de la Terre. _

_Une haine sans bornes s'empara de nous, nous forçant à massacrer tout sorciers croisant notre chemin. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune sorcier, du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, sauva l'un d'entre nous. Il s'interposa entre nous et les siens, n'hésitant pas à risquer sa vie pour que nous soyons épargner._

_Et quelque soit l'influence qu'il avait sur les siens, nous fûmes sauvé. Grâce à son aide, nous étions encore en vie, alors que beaucoup des nôtres auraient été tué. _

_Pour ce sorcier qui nous avait offert une autre chance, nous acceptâmes de cesser les combats. Tant qu'ils nous laissaient tranquille, nous restions dans notre château._

_Mais cela ne semblait pas plaire au mauvais sorcier qui multiplia ses attaques contre nous. Nous finîmes par le tuer, aidés par le jeune sorcier._

[…] _Au court des années suivantes, nous apprîmes à le connaître et il resta très proche de nous. Si proche que nous l'emmenâmes à Sandalian. Et au vue de son émerveillement, nous savions que nous pouvions lui faire confiance._

_Mais un jour, il repartit. Il ne pouvait rester loin des siens si longtemps. Son frère avait besoin de lui. Malgré notre éloignement, nous continuâmes à le voir._

_Lorsque, plus tard, des sorciers tentèrent de parvenir jusqu'au château, il joua de son influence pour les en empêcher. Et de tout ce qu'il fit pour nous, nous lui en serons éternellement reconnaissants._

[…] _Des années après cela, nous apprîmes la venue d'un nouveau mage noir, encore plus puissant, qu'Albus était incapable de détruire._

_Cependant, conformément à notre demande de rester en dehors de tout cela, Il ne sollicita pas notre aide. Malgré tout ce que nous avions accompli pour eux, nous savions qu'ils continueraient à nous tuer. Et il était hors de question de se faire éliminer par le camp pour lequel on se bat._

_Il comprit nos raisons, tout en demandant à ce que Sandalian soit toujours un refuge pour lui. Et bien sûr, nous acceptâmes. Nous sentions que la fin serait proche._

_Alors, lorsque la mort d'Albus parvint jusqu'à nous, nous ne fûmes qu'à moitié surpris. Mais une fois encore, la perte d'un être cher engendre bien des dégâts. Mais cette fois, nous sûmes nous retenir._

_Nous avions un moyen de lui rendre hommage. Un moyen de lui faire honneur en entraînant ce jeune sorcier dont il nous avait tant parlé. Harry Potter. Alors pourquoi pas. Si ce sorcier savait nous accepter pour ce que nous étions, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?_

_Si Albus le tenait en si haute estime, ce garçon devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. _

[…]

Voilà bien l'un des chapitres qui l'avaient le plus troublé. Son espèce avait fait tant de mal à Sandalian, qu'il comprenait qu'ils ne veuillent pas être impliqués. Et l'amitié qu'ils avaient pour Dumbledore justifier bien qu'ils aient accepté de s'occuper de lui.

Il resta pensif un moment.

- Je vois que certaine choses t'étonnent.

Il sourit à la jeune fille aux oreilles et à la queue de chat noir qui s'était assise à ses côté. Lenora, la petite sœur de cœur de Soleilla. Il avait fait sa connaissance le soir de son arrivée, mais n'avait pas pu beaucoup lui parler par la suite, car elle était absente (entendez hors de Sandalian).

- Dumbledore était très proche de Sandalian.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais il aurait voulu en savoir plus.

- Oui, il nous a beaucoup aidé, et même sauvé la vie. Nous lui devons énormément.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'aidez ?

- En partie. Tu sais, la vie n'a pas toujours était facile pour nous. Les Humains nous rejetaient, allant même jusqu'à tenter de nous exterminer. Dumbledore, et toi par la suite, avez sans doute été les humains les plus appréciés à Sandalian. Probablement les seuls en fait. Au début, il est vrai que peu était pour que nous t'apportions de l'aide. Le temps a passé et nous nous sommes penchés sur ton cas, si Dumbledore nous avait parlé de toi, ce n'était peut être pas pour rien. Nous avons été convaincus en voyant ce qu'était ta vie, autant par la façon dont les sorciers t'adoraient, autant par le peu d'importance qu'ils accordaient à ta vie.

Elle se tut un moment, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Finalement, lorsque Soleilla est allée te voir, elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle en te disant digne de notre enseignement que nous avons compris que nous avions fait le bon choix.

- Merci.

Ils eurent tout deux un sourire et repartirent dans la contemplation du lac.

Harry comprit alors que les membres de la guilde avaient beau vivre dans l'ombre, ils n'en restaient pas moins plus puissants que le commun des mortels, et bien plus impliqués dans cette guerre qu'on ne pouvait le penser.

Il en avait tellement appris auprès d'eux, bien plus en un mois qu'en six ans à Poudlard. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Soleilla semblait tant aimer cet endroit.

Finalement, lorsqu'il la quitta, c'était avec quelques réponses en plus. Il est vrai que sur ce genre de chose, les habitants de Sandalian n'étaient pas très bavards.

Mais en temps, il pouvait comprendre : ce ne devait pas être évident pour eux. Ils avaient tellement soufferts par la faute des sorciers. En fait, plus il réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que des trois peuples (Sandalian, sorciers et sans-magie), c'était les sorciers qui causaient le plus de torts aux autres.

C'était décevant de savoir que c'était sa propre espèce qui faisait le plus de mal. Bien sûr, tous les sorciers n'étaient pas mauvais, mais… bien trop quand même.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite, merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews, sa fait super plaisir ^^.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX : Première utilisation du Sandra**

Alors qu'il arrivait aux portes du château, un poids s'abattit sur son dos. Il manqua de s'écraser lamentablement par terre, puis reprenant son équilibre, il se tourna violemment sur son agresseur.

Son agresseuse devrait-il plutôt dire. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'ailleurs. Après tout, n'était-ce pas un passe temps de Soleilla de l'embêter à longueur de journée ?

- Tiens, tu es déjà de retour, toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Sympa… J'te ferais dire qu'il est déjà 17 heures… Et donc, il n'est pas si tôt que ça.

Ah oui, déjà, décidément, le temps passe bizarrement.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- Non, non, ça allait.

Tout en continuant de discuter, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Il n'était pas étrange de voir des gens manger à cette heure. Les entraînements nécessitants de se lever tôt, ils se couchaient évidemment tôt. C'était assez perturbant au début pour Harry, mais il s'y était fait.

Ils s'assirent face à un groupe d'elfes et Soleilla engagea aussitôt la conversation. Harry décrocha bien vite du sujet trop nébuleux et en vint à la contemplation du ciel.

Car, oui, le plafond de la salle ressemblait à celui de Poudlard. Encore une fois, ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'école de magie, et il fut pressé de pouvoir la revoir.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry partit se coucher, songeant à ce que Soleilla avait pu lui trouvé.

***

Comme à leur habitude, ils travaillèrent à l'extérieur, sauf que cette fois, elle avait des livres avec elle.

« _Super ! Elle va encore me donner une tonne de vieux bouquins poussiéreux à lire en deux jours…_ »

- T'en fais une de ces têtes, tu as un problème ? demanda Soleilla d'une voix innocente.

Bien entendu, elle savait pertinemment ce qui embêter Harry et elle en profitait.

- Donc, commençons.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et ouvrit le premier livre de la pile.

- Tu va bien m'écouter, car ce n'est pas la chose la plus simple à expliquer.

Il acquiesça, lui faisant signe de continuer.

- En fait, ce n'est pas tellement difficile. Tout repose sur le fait que tu veuille quelque chose. C'est un peu le principe du verbe et du vouloir.

Voyant l'air totalement perdu d'Harry, elle reprit ses explications le plus clairement possibles.

- Le principe est simple. Ce que tu _veux_, il faut l'énoncer d'un _verbe_. Bien entendu, après, tu peux toujours broder autour, mais la plupart du temps, c'est inutile. Par exemple, si tu veux te protéger, il suffira de penser très fort au mot **mamoru**. Au début, si ça peut t'aider, tu peux le dire à haute voix, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai qu'à penser à l'équivalent Anelias d'un verbe pour que ses effets apparaissent.

- Oui et non. Il faut que tu sois intimement convaincu que ça va marcher. Il faut que tu y croies, à la limite, que tu imagine sa réaction.

- Ça ne réagit pas de la même manière pour chacun ?

- Non. Par exemple, certain, en voulant se protéger, invoqueront un bouclier, d'autre feront disparaître l'attaque, etc.

- Je vois.

Posant le livre, elle se redressa légèrement, puis tournant son regard vers lui, elle lui demanda de réciter ce qu'il savait sur le Sandra.

Harry ne parla pas immédiatement, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées afin de dire les choses le plus justement possible.

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une catégorie de magie. Elle ouvre notre esprit sur la Magie même, ou celui de la nature. Ce qui nous permet d'emprunter notre énergie vitale directement en elle. Notre corps ne connaît donc pas de limite, puisque … notre pouvoir n'est pas à proprement parlé concentré en nous.

Il fit une pause pour réfléchir. Soleilla ne dit rien et il reprit :

- Aucun sorcier normal ne serait capable de contenir autant de pouvoir en lui, ce qui ne lui permet donc pas l'utilisation du Sandra. De plus, nous pouvons nous en servir à n'importe quel moment. Il n'existe qu'une seule loi : jamais il ne faut faire disparaître un objet crée par la nature, de même il est interdit d'en faire apparaître un qui la corromprai. La dernière chose à savoir est que l'Anelias est indispensable pour s'en servir. Aussi, on ne doit jamais s'en servir contre des sorciers.

Il rouvrit les yeux et surpris le regard fier que Soleilla posait sur lui.

- Bien, tu as bien tout retenu. Ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps pour entièrement le maîtriser. La chose la plus chiante que tu auras à faire est sans doute apprendre tous les verbes.

Elle lui tendit un livre plus fin que les autres, au format d'un livre de poche.

- C'est le plus petit que j'ai trouvé. Il n'y a que les principaux verbes, surtout d'attaques et de défenses, mais aussi du point de vu pratique. Et aussi quelques leçons, si jamais t'as un problème. Au fait, c'est un cadeau, il est pour toi.

- Merci

Harry lui sourit et glissa le livre dans sa poche.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir besoin d'aide pour les maîtriser, mais je voudrai t'en enseigner quelques uns, histoire de voir comment tu t'en sors.

- D'accord !

- Alors tu vas commencer par celui de protection. Tu te rappelle de la formule ?

- Bien sûr.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, imaginant un bouclier autour de lui.

« _MAMORU !_ »

Un bouclier d'une intense couleur doré se forma autour de lui. Pareil à des flammes d'or, aucune attaque que Soleilla put tester ne fonctionna.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis voyant le léger sourire moqueur qu'arborait Harry, elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

S'il voulait vraiment se battre, il comprendrait très vite pourquoi elle était la meilleure élève de magie.

Formant un cercle de ses mains, elle les dirigea vers son ami.

« _Shiboru !_ »

Le flash de lumière bleu qui apparut autour du bouclier commença à l'enserrer petit à petit. Tellement, que sous la pression la carapace d'Harry se fendit et finit par exploser.

Il tomba au sol. Il se releva aussitôt et sourit à son amie.

- C'était trop bien !

- Tu te débrouille super bien ! J'ai du passé à un sort de niveau 3 pour te battre.

Il existait 5 niveaux de sort dans le Sandra. Le premier étant le plus faible et le cinquième le plus fort, Harry avait déjà un niveau exceptionnellement élevé.

Harry avait pourtant comprit pourquoi le Sandra pouvait fatiguer. Dans toutes les leçons qu'il avait pu lire ou recevoir, on lui avait dit que cette magie n'épuisait pas. Mais on ne le disait pas dans le sens où on était toujours en pleine forme.

Non ! Cela signifiait que la seule chose dans laquelle on perdait son énergie, c'était dans maintien de la connexion avec la Nature. Et plus le sort était puissant et qu'il fallait le tenir longtemps, plus cela était fatiguant.

C'était une notion assez abstraite et quiconque ne manipulant pas ne pouvait entièrement comprendre.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de manger, je meurs de faim.

Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord. C'était fou ce que le temps passait vite ! Et puis se battre, ça donne faim.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sandalian**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Résumé: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraîne durement pour être fin prêt à battre Voldemort. C'es alors qu'il reçoit une étrange lettre lui proposant de l'aide. Une guilde mystérieuse pourvue d'immenses pouvoirs a la possibilité de changer le destin de nombreuses personnes.

Note de l'auteur : Voila la suite, merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews, sa fait super plaisir ^^. Bon, je sais, je suis impardonnable, d'autant plus que j'ai terminé d'écrire Guilde of Sandalian (plus qu'à la taper sur ordi ^^) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement !

Petite indication : dans ce chapitre, les paroles de Soleilla sont en gras, histoire d'y voir plus clair.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT : Recherche à la bibliothèque**

Le repas se passa bien, malgré le fait qu'avant le dessert, tout le monde savait qu'il était extrêmement puissant. Il rougit plusieurs fois sous les éloges de Soleilla.

Quand finalement il put quitter la salle, seul, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur, remerciant mentalement tous les dieux qui puissent exister que Soleilla soit occupé ailleurs.

Il pensait qu'il aurait difficilement put supporter encore longtemps sa chère amie. Elle aimait trop l'embêter pour son propre bien.

Il s'installa au bord du lac, loin dans la forêt et sortit son livre.

« _Le Sandra au combat… Charmant. Enfin, si ça peut servir…_ »

Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire. L'introduction, les leçons, tout ça il le savait. En revanche, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer : les défensifs ou les offensifs ?

Optant finalement pour les défensifs. « _Sait-on jamais, si l'envie prenait à Soleilla de m'attaquer par surprise pour me tester…_ »

Outre **mamoru**, pour se protéger, il y avait aussi **iji suru, hogo suru **et** kabau**. Le premier était le plus courant, et tout de même le plus puissant. Mais il ne servait qu'à se protéger soi même. De même, ils n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes propriétés.

Des sort comme **iji suru **et **hogo suru** servaient à sauvegarder, ils laissaient donc passer tout sort qui n'agissent que sur le mental.

Et ainsi de suite, il y avait toutes sortes de différences pour plusieurs sorts qui avaient tout de même un but ressemblant.

Il reposa le livre en soupirant. Il comprenait pourquoi Soleilla disait que la partie la plus chiante était de les apprendre.

Observant la surface du lac, seulement troublée de temps en temps par ses habitants, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il repensait encore à son arrivée à Sandalian. Si loin de ses amis, malgré la présence de Soleilla, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu seul. Surtout en cette nouvelle rentrée.

Seul si loin de Sandalian (bien à une demi-heure, mais c'est déjà pas mal) il pouvait songer à loisir aux moments passés avec Ron et Hermione. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils aillent bien, et qu'il réussisse à vaincre Tom avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à les tuer.

Grâce à ses nouvelles connaissances, il devait tout de même admettre que ses chances de vaincre avaient grandement augmenté.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne arrivé, pourtant, le jeune homme assit à ses côtés semblait être là depuis un moment. Harry le dévisagea un instant.

Il avait de longs cheveux bleu/vert qui lui arrivaient à la taille et des yeux verts. Il était vêtu assez étrangement : un court haut sans manche rouge et blanc fermé par un nœud sur le devant, trois bracelets de cuir sur le haut de chaque bras dont le troisième retenait ses manches. Il portait une courte jupe rouge sur son pantalon blanc et des bottes en cuir.

Le jeune homme regardait le lac d'un air pensif. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit.

- Je m'appelle Elian, je suis un élémental terre.

Enchanté, moi c'est Harry.

C'était une habitude, dès qu'une personne se présentait à lui, elle lui disait ce qu'elle était. C'était une façon de l'aider à s'intégrer, et Harry devait avouer que c'était bien pratique. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir embarrassé de demandé leur espèce.

- Je vois que tu es en plein apprentissage du Sandra.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple de tout retenir.

- Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de sort qui ont le même but, en ayant des particularités différentes. C'est plus dur pour toi car tu dois les apprendre tous d'un coup.

- Pourquoi, vous faîtes différemment d'habitude ?

- Les enfants les apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge. Un peu comme on apprend les chiffres ou les lettres. Si tu veux un conseil, n'essaie pas de les apprendre d'un coup. Apprends-en un ou deux chaque jour, tout en révisant les autres au fur et à mesure.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je doute que j'y aurais songé.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis Elian se leva.

- Je vais te laisser. Soleilla t'attend au château.

Et il disparut dans la forêt. Ne se posant pas de question sur comment il pouvait le savoir, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers le château.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, il arriva enfin dans le parc, puis avisant Soleilla assise sur les marche, les yeux fermés, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle dans l'espoir de la surprendre.

Espoir qui fut bien vite brisé car elle se leva et regarda dans sa direction.

- Enfin tu es là.

- Oui, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Quoi, tu as déjà oublié ? On est sensé faire des recherches sur Tom !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Puis sans un mot de plus, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il salua Mélina à l'entrée et alla s'asseoir à une table, tandis que Soleilla allait chercher les livres. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, c'était chargé de six livres. Elle les laissa tomber sur la table et s'assit à ses côtés.

Lui donnant un livre et en prenant un elle-même, ils commencèrent la lecture.

« _Youpi ! Je savais que j'aurais droit aux vieux bouquins. Courage, _**Tom Elvis Jedusor à Lord Voldemort**_. Génial, ça a l'air passionnant._ »

Puis regardant le nombre de page, il manqua de s'étouffer.

« _Quoi ? 2356 pages ? _2356_ ? Mais ils sont tarés ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend d'écrire des bouquins aussi longs ?!?_ »

Poussant un énorme soupir, il commença (enfin) à lire.

De longues heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur premier livre, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient suffisamment d'informations (au grand soulagement d'Harry) et mirent tout en commun.

**- Récapitulons. Il est né le 31 décembre 1927 d'une mère sorcière, ****Merope Gaunt****, et d'un père moldu, Tom Jedusor Sr.**

- Merope était tombée amoureuse de Tom Jedusor Sr., qui habitait non loin de chez elle à Little Hangleton, ce qui lui créa des ennuis avec son père Elvis et son frère Morfin.

**- Quand elle est tombée enceinte de Tom, elle lui a avoué qu'elle était une sorcière ; il l'a alors abandonnée et est revenu dans le Manoir Jedusor vivre avec ses parents.**

- La mère de Tom Jedusor Jr. est décédée en lui donnant la vie et il a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu.

**- Il était pourtant un sorcier puissant, et il s'est illustré à Poudlard, gagnant une récompense pour Services rendus à l'école et une autre, pour son mérite, à l'époque de l'ouverture de la ****Chambre des Secrets**** où il prétendit Hagrid coupable.**

- C'est durant cette période qu'il mit d'ailleurs au point son journal intime.

**- Il est devenu préfet-en-chef en septième année et touchait déjà à la magie noire à cette époque.**

- Certains de ses plus proches amis Serpentard l'appelaient déjà Voldemort, et lui commençait à les appeler les Mangemorts.

**- Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Jedusor commença à travailler chez Barjow et Beurk dans l'****Allée des Embrumes****.**

- Il était chargé de débusquer des objets de valeur et de les obtenir au prix le plus bas possible.

**- Il disparut un jour (après avoir assassiné ****Hepzibah Smith****) et ne fut plus vu pendant des années.**

- Il réunit ensuite des partisans sous le signe de la Marque des Ténèbres, et les appela _Mangemorts_.

**- Il passa des années à rechercher le secret de l'immortalité, et certaines de ses expériences qu'il fit sur lui-même eurent apparemment de l'effet quand il attaqua et manqua de te tuer.**

- Le sort qui rebondit ne le tua pas mais le priva de son corps et il ne réussit à retrouver un peu de son pouvoir d'antan que treize années après sa chute.

**- C'est donc la version dite 'officielle'. Maintenant, il y a aussi l'histoire des Horcruxes.**

Ouvrant d'autres livres, ils se penchèrent sur le problème des Horcruxes. Bien qu'ils sachent de nombreuses choses sur le sujet, ce n'était pas du tout suffisant. D'ailleurs, connaître les circonstances de leurs créations leur permettrait de savoir leur emplacement, ou tout du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'embête à lire tous ces livres si c'était pour rien.

Une heure et demi plus tard (« _Heureusement que ceux là étaient plus petits, sinon je n'aurais pas survécu. Le comble pour le Survivant, mourir en faisant des recherches sur son pire ennemi !_ »), ils purent enfin s'arrêter.

Ils constatèrent avec stupéfaction que l'heure de manger était déjà passée, puis haussant les épaules, ils décidèrent de terminer.

Mettant à nouveau tout en commun, ils écrivirent chacun leur tour tout ce qu'ils avaient lu en rapport avec les Horcruxes. Puis Soleilla, qui venait de compléter ce qu'Harry avait écrit, commença à lire à haute voix.

**- Il n'avait qu'une obsession, dès son plus jeune âge : trouver un moyen de conjurer la mort. Pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, et bien que le sujet ne soit pas au programme, voire carrément tabou, Jedusor apprit l'existence des Horcruxes. Il ne tarda pas à s'imaginer la création de non pas un mais plusieurs Horcruxes pour protéger son âme : avec un total de six Horcruxes, son âme serait déchirée en sept parties, six confinées dans les Horcruxes et la septième dans son propre corps. Sous le couvert de la curiosité, il sonda l'opinion d'Horace Slughorn sur l'intérêt d'une telle pratique et fut apparemment satisfait de la réponse qu'il trouva. Il convient de remarquer que Jedusor étant déjà en possession de la bague de son grand-père maternel lors de cette conversation avec Slughorn, il avait déjà commis au moins trois meurtres (ses grands parents paternels et son père) en s'assurant que son oncle maternel soit désigné comme coupable. **

Elle fit une pause.

**- C'est tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans ce genre de livres. N'étant pas intéressé par les sorciers, nous n'avons pas tenté d'en savoir plus.**

Harry acquiesça et réfléchit.

- La bague des Gaunt et le journal ont été détruits. Je sais de Dumbledore qu'il y a également Nagini, le médaillon de Serpentard qui a disparut, la coupe de Poufsouffle, un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et bien sûr Voldemort lui-même.

**- Naturellement. En revanche pour l'objet inconnu, je pencherais plutôt pour Serdaigle. Après tout, l'épée n'est-elle pas la seule connue ?**

- C'est vrai. Donc, Nagini, inutile de chercher, elle sera avec Tom. Le médaillon, il faut retrouver RAB. La coupe on ignore tout de son emplacement et le dernier Horcruxes, on ne sait absolument rien de lui.

**- C'est un assez bon résumé.**

Ils notèrent donc tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire pour avoir un plan de recherche.

**- Je pense que le mieux serait de commencer par le médaillon. C'est celui qui à le plus de chance d'être trouver. Que disait le mot qui était dedans ?**

Agacé, Harry entreprit de réciter le billet qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrais._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

C'est la seule chose qu'il y avait dans le médaillon et le seul indice que nous ayons. J'ai passé des heures à réfléchir à qui pourrait être RAB. Mais ça n'a servi à rien.

**- Peut être, mais je doute que tu es mis un semblant d'ordre dans tes pensées avant d'y réfléchir. Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça !**

- Eh bien cherche si tu trouve ça si simple !

**- Ne t'énerve pas ! Je faisais simplement remarqué qu'il y a forcément une solution.**

- Mmm… Tu as sans doute raison, mais j'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas…

**- Voyons voir… Ce RAB est forcément un sorcier, et anglais même. Je doute fort que des sorciers étrangers aient pris part à cette guerre. **

Elle resta un moment songeuse, puis reprit la parole, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

**- Un sorcier anglais dont le nom de famille commence par un B… T'en connais beaucoup ?** dit-elle soudain à l'attention d'Harry.

- Une famille de sorciers susceptible d'avoir volé l'Horcruxe ? Eh bien… Les Bones ne sont pas suffisamment plongés dans la magie noire pour l'avoir trouvé. En plus, je doute que ce soit quelqu'un de la lumière. Il fallait connaître le passé de Tom. Hors, seule une famille de Sang Purs Mangemort doit savoir ça.

**- Et Mangemorts, t'en connais combien ?**

- En fait, les seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit, là maintenant tout de suite, c'est les Black.

**- Mmm… Je vois… J'imagine que ce n'est pas ton parrain… N'avait-il pas un frère ?**

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_Flash back_

_Mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal…mon idiot de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire… Tiens c'est lui._

_Sirius tapota de l'index le bas de l'arbre généalogique à l'endroit qui portait le nom de Regulus Black. La date de sa mort (une quinzaine d'année auparavant) suivait sa date de naissance._

_Il était plus jeune que moi, reprit Sirius, et un bien meilleurs fils, comme on ne manquait jamais de me le faire observer._

_Mais il est mort, dit Harry_

_Ouais… L'imbécile… Il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts_

_Fin flash back_

- Si, il en avait un… Regulus Black…

**- Oui, ça collerait.**

- Mais ça ne dit pas ce qu'il a dû faire du médaillon… Mais attends… Si ! Il était chez les Black, l'été précédant ma cinquième année ! Un lourd médaillon que l'on ne parvenait pas à ouvrir. Finalement, on l'a mit avec le reste. Et ses objets ont été volés par Mondingus…

Ils se turent. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le médaillon soit toujours en possession du sorcier, car si le contraire venait à se produire, qui sait s'ils parviendraient à le retrouver ?

**- Bon et bien… Au moins, on sait à peu près où il est…**

- Ca en fait un de moins à chercher, mais c'était l'un des plus simples…

**- Ne te décourage pas si vite. On reprendra les recherches demain, allons-y sinon on devra se coucher le ventre vide.**

Ils rangèrent soigneusement leurs recherches puis partirent en direction de la salle à manger.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE NEUF

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent immédiatement à la bibliothèque. Reprenant leurs recherches, ils décidèrent de commencer par la coupe. Les seuls endroits pouvant caché un Horcruxe étaient les lieux où avait vécu Tom et où il était allé.

Suivant cette idée, ils débutèrent par une liste des principaux lieux qu'il avait visités.

_L'orphelinat_

_Poudlard_

_Little Hangleton_

_Le Chaudron baveur_

_L'Albanie_

- Et peut être encore d'autres, mais c'était les essentiels.

**- Selon toute vraisemblance, ce ne peut pas être Le Chaudron baveur, ni même l'orphelinat, il détestait cet endroit. La bague a déjà été retrouvée à Little Hangleton, reste donc Poudlard et l'Albanie.**

- Ca parait logique. En plus il y a deux Horcruxes. Mais comment aurait-il pu en cacher un à l'école ?

**- Eh bien, je ne sais pas.**

- A moins que… Lorsqu'il est revenu voir Dumbledore pour le poste, peut être a-t-il pu le dissimuler à l'aller ou au retour.

**- Ca serait possible, mais le directeur sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'à cette époque déjà il se méfiait de Tom. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul.**

- Oui, mais alors où ?

**- Pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut tuer quelqu'un. Et si, dans un excès d'orgueil, il avait décidé de faire de ta… mort, le dernier ?**

- Mais alors tu voudrais dire que…

**- Si cette théorie s'avère exact, alors un Horcruxe se trouve à Godric's Hollow dans la maison de tes parents.**

- Et le dernier en Albanie ? Il y a passé tant de temps que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

**- Puisque nous avons les localisations, il faut chercher plus de détails. Toi, tu t'occupe de trouver quel objet de Rowena Serdaigle a pu servir de réceptacle. Quant à moi, je vais essayer de découvrir les sorts qui protègent la coupe, et surtout dans lequel des deux endroits elle est cachée. Ca te va ?**

- Très bien, alors allons-y !

Ils commencèrent leurs recherches chacun de leur côté.

_PdV Harry_

Voyons voir, Sarteriam Déborah, Scipio Angel, Serdaigle Rowena, Si… Attendez, retour en arrière, Serdaigle Rowena. Ah, c'est bon j'ai trouvé. N'empêche faut vraiment le faire pour passer devant, le lire, et même pas s'en rendre compte !

Enfin bref, le principal est que j'ai mis la main sur ce bouquin. Nan, mais sans dec' ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend d'écrire des livres aussi longs ? Comme si ça donnait franchement envie de les lire !

Bon, peut être Hermione, mais pas moi ! Allez, courage, je suis un Gryffondor par Merlin.

_Regard fixement le livre pendant quelques secondes_

Euh… Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. J'suis plus un Gryffondor !

Raah, pathétique petit lion terrorisé par un foutu manuel ! Je suis un courageux Gryffondor et je vais livre ce bouquin pour sauver le monde !

Euh… J'crois qu'j'en fais un peu trop. Et euh… Il serait peut être temps que je commence à le lire ce livre.

C'est drôle, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que je me parlais à moi-même et que je me répondais. Amusant non ?

Ce qui est encore plus marrant, c'est que je dévie complètement du sujet !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ferait n'importe quoi pour échapper à la lecture d'un livre aussi gros.

Ouais, tout à fait d'accord…

…

En plus j'suis d'accord avec moi-même ! Nan, là c'est trop grave ! Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire ?

…

Bon commencer par me calmer… Oui, excellente idée… Ensuite, je _pourrais_ ouvrir le livre et le lire, non ?

_Prend le livre et va s'asseoir à une table. Pose le livre et le regarde avec un air désespéré._

Suis obligé de le lire ?

_Soupir, très très gros soupir. Ouvre le livre et lit la première page. Deuxième soupir. Relève la tête._

C'est _vraiment _obligé ?

_Semble comprendre qu'il n'a _vraiment_ pas le choix. Continue à lire. _

_Une petite dizaine de soupir plus tard, arrive au sujet qui l'intéresse. _

Extrait du chapitre 4, 1er paragraphe

_[…] Très peu d'objets restent de Rowena Serdaigle. Sur les quelques qui ont été retrouvé, la plupart ont été détruits, abîmés ou même perdu. Le seul qui soit resté intact, bien que porté disparut depuis une vingtaine d'années est une broche représentant un aigle aux yeux saphirs prenant son envol, entièrement en bronze. […]_

Ouais, génial, passionnant. Donc une broche. Enchanté de l'apprendre. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Trouver l'endroit où elle a été vu pour la dernière fois, imbécile, ça pourrait donner un indice quant à l'endroit où elle est maintenant.

Comme quoi, je peux aussi avoir des idées intelligentes.

…

Oh non ! Je recommence à me parler à moi-même ! C'est dingue quoi, j'peux même pas réfléchir tranquille sans m'embêter tout seul.

…

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais continuons les recherches.

Extrait du chapitre 4, 3ème paragraphe

_[…] … la dernière fois où elle aurait été vue remonte au XVIème siècle, dans un marché au Népal. Plusieurs fois après cela, des sorciers et des sorcières prétendirent l'avoir vu, une sorcière belge raconta même qu'elle l'avait pendant quelques années possédé. Bien entendu, aucune de ces rumeurs ne fut confirmée._

_Toutefois, il est fort possible que, comme les reliques des autres fondateurs, elle fut achetée par un apothicaire … […]_

Magnifique, alors traduction, ça veut dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Jedusor est parvenu à s'en emparer.

…

Super, y a plus qu'à prévenir Soleilla.

_PdV Soleilla_

Hahaha, c'que j'adore faire chier Harry ! C'est trop amusant ! Surtout quand il doit lire un livre ^^

Bon, on va aller voir c'qu'il fout avant de commencer mes recherches.

_Se dirige discrètement dans un rayon près d'Harry_

C'qu'il a l'air content d'être là

…

Euh… I fait quoi là ?

…

Ah, c'est bon, il s'est rendu compte qu'il est passé d'vant. I fait une drôle de tête. I ne va tout de même pas dire qu'il est trop gros ? … si ? Visiblement si. Décidément il sait pas c'qu'il veut.

…

Et… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

…

Non ! Me dit pas qu'il pèse le pour et le contre sur ce foutu bouquin ! J'lui ai d'mandé d'le lire, pas de débattre sur sa taille !

… Il va s'asseoir… Génial il va commencer à chercher.

_Entend un gros gros soupir_

I s'décide à l'ouvrir ?

_Deuxième gros gros soupir_

_Ouvre le livre_

_Relève la tête et la secoue_

_Recommence à lire_

…

…

…

Il est vraiment bizarre

…

…

Bon, j'vais p't'être commencer _mes _recherches…

_S'éloigne_

_Prend le livre sur Helga Poufsouffle_

_Va au chapitre sur la coupe_

Bla bla bla Hepzibah Smith… Bla bla bla…

…

Ouais, bon bref, y a rien d'intéressant…

…

On peut toujours essayer un autre chapitre…

…

_Va au chapitre sur les endroits importants pour la fondatrice_

…

Passionnant… et bla bla bla… et bla bl.. Stop ! Avant la fin du premier bla de la deuxième série ! Le lieu de mort de Lady Poufsouffle…

… C'est joyeux tout ça…

Une forêt d'Albanie où fut construite une statue de blaireau en sa mémoire

…

Ça s'rait trop son genre à face de serpent d'cacher la coupe là bas !

…

Ouais bon, avec ça, j'ai plus rien à faire…

…

Bah, autant bouquiner alors…

_Fin de PdV_

Harry rangea soigneusement son livre avant de partir à la recherche de Soleilla. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient toutes les informations nécessaires et pourraient changer de sujet.

Il devait avouer que s'intéresser autant aux Horcruxes le mettait mal à l'aise.

Parcourant la bibliothèque à la recherche de son amie, il la trouva dans une section qu'il n'avait, pour tout dire, eu que très peu d'intérêt : les Potions.

Décidant qu'il pouvait sans problème interrompre Soleilla dans sa lecture, il s'approcha d'elle. Aussitôt, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai trouvé.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se leva, rangea son livre et lui suivit jusqu'à leur table.

Une fois assis, elle lui fit signe de commencer.

- La relique de Serdaigle qui pourrait le plus probablement être un Horcruxe est sa broche. Elle représente un aigle en bronze prenant son envol aux yeux de saphir. On a aucune idée d'où elle est, mais il est dit qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'un revendeur l'ait tôt ou tard possédé.

**- Je vois. En sa qualité d''acheteur' chez Barjow et Beurk, Tom a certainement eu l'occasion de la voir et de s'en emparer.**

- C'est également ce que je pense. Quant à là où elle est, je doute que l'on puisse savoir comme ça. Et toi, qu'ont donné tes recherches ?

**- Je pense qu'elle est en Albanie. C'est là bas qu'est morte Helga Poufsouffle, et une statue de blaireau y a été érigée.**

- Donc la coupe est en Albanie, mais la broche ? Alors elle est vraiment chez mes parents ?

**- C'est en effet ce que je pense. Et c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable.**

- Très bien. Je suppose que je vais pouvoir me faire à cette idée.

Soleilla, comprenant que la conversation étais close, alla ranger les livres.

*******

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dehors, devant le lac. Comme à son habitude, Harry attendait en silence l'exercice que lui proposerait Soleilla. Intérieurement, il priait pour que ce ne soit ni trop fatiguant, ni trop humiliant.

Il avait toujours en tête l'un de leurs précédents entraînements. Grimper aux arbres à la manière des chimpanzés n'était pas drôle _du tout_. Le seul point positif maintenant, c'était qu'il pouvait monter très rapidement et très souplement.

Reportant son attention sur elle, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait fixement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais elle décida de ne par faire commentaire.

**- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut sur Tom et les Horcruxes, on va repasser à un exercice niveau sorcier.**

- Niveau sorcier ?

**- Ouais, je trouve qu'on a beaucoup négligé ton entraînement animagus ces derniers temps…**

- Donc on s'y remet ?

**- Exact. Je pense que tu as fait suffisamment de transes préparatoires. Tu peux passer à la recherche de ton Animagi.**

- Très bien.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Ses traits étaient tirés sous la concentration. Une douce aura brillait autour de lui.

_PdV Harry_

Tout était vide. Où qu'il porte son regard, il n'y avait que du vide. Mais ce néant n'avait rien d'effrayant. Au contraire, il était plutôt… rassurant. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon. En sécurité.

Quelle étrange impression.

Alors qu'il tentait de bouger, il constata que le vide disparaissait petit à petit. Impossible, me direz-vous. En fait, si. Il s'effaçait tout comme le brouillard le faisait.

C'est alors qu'il put distinguer une forêt. Ce n'était pas la forêt interdite. Celle-ci semblait plus vieille. Les arbres étaient plus épais et l'on voyait le ciel, éclairant les bois d'une lumière éclatante.

Des animaux commencèrent à sortir d'entres les arbres et formaient un groupe assez hétéroclite. Il reconnut un loup, un cheval, un phénix, un serpent, un chat, un écureuil, une panthère, un lion, un cerf, un ours, un chien, un faucon, un sombral et beaucoup d'autres.

Tous se réunirent en cercle autour de lui. Mais là encore, il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il calma son impatiente tant bien que mal et attendit que l'un des animaux prenne la parole.

Ce qui ne tarda pas car le phénix se percha sur la tête du cerf et parla.

« Jeune sorcier, je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler la raison de ta présence ici. Tu es exceptionnel, quoi qu'en disent les gens. Tu as ce pouvoir qui convainc les créatures magiques de te rejoindre. Sept d'entre nous vont s'unir à toi. »

Le loup s'avança et se plaça face à lui. Le phénix poursuivit.

« Le loup car même pour tes plus proches amis, tu reste bien mystérieux et que tu sais évoluer sans bruits. »

Et le loup s'élança en lui et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Il éprouva un brève douleur, mais sa magie comprit que « l'intrus » ne leur ferait aucun mal, alors elle ne lutta pas.

« Le sombral en signe de ta résistance à la mort ; Le serpent car tu es silencieux, rusé et bien sûr, comme don transmit par Lord Voldemort ; Le chien, pour ta fidélité envers tes amis et ta cause ; Le cerf, pour la bravoure et la fierté dont tu fais preuve ; Le lion pour ton courage et en signe de ton appartenance à la maison de Gryffondor ; et enfin, moi-même, phénix, signe d'immortalité, de guérison et en hommage à ton mentor. »

Il termina ainsi sa tirade en imitant tous les animaux qu'il avait cités.

Aussitôt après, la vision d'Harry se fit trouble et il perdit connaissance.

_Fin PdV Harry_

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Harry put constater que, une fois n'est pas coutume, Soleilla était _encore_ plongée dans un bouquin, enfin au moins celui était d'une taille… acceptable… pas plus de 600 pages…

Bref, quand celle-ci remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, elle ferma son livre et le posa.

« Enfin ! J'commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre ! »

_Hein ?_

« Regarde le soleil, abruti. »

_Aah_

C'est qu'Harry avait tout de même dormi plusieurs heures, et le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai trop la dalle moi, on va manger ? »

Le sorcier la suivit en secoua la tête, désespéré, et se dit que franchement, _sept_ animagus, sur ce coup là, il avait vraiment fait fort.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps... Alors pour me faire pardonner, voilà deux chapitres ! Par contre, il n'y aura pas la suite très vite parce que je pars en Italie, puis en Allemagne. Mais entre les deux, je vais quand même essayé de poster.

Bonne lecture et merci pour tous ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

Deux jours après…

Harry et Soleilla s'étaient installés, comme à leur habitude, au bord du lac, si ce n'est que cette fois, Lenora les accompagnait.

Le sorcier se doutait que ça présence était liée à ses transformations animagus et ça le rassurait un peu. Après tout, Lenora était à moitié chat !

Maintenant, restait à savoir _comment_ ils allaient s'y prendre. Ils s'installèrent en cercle et une chose se confirma dans l'esprit du garçon, Soleilla n'était là que pour surveiller. Elle avait sorti un livre de sa poche (celui là même qu'elle lisait à la bibliothèque) et ne prêta pas d'attention aux paroles de Lenora.

- Soleilla m'a expliqué la façon dont se transforment les sorciers (elle doit certainement être dans ton livre sorcier) et je peux te dire d'ors et déjà que nous ne l'utiliserons pas. Plutôt que de t'apprendre à métamorphoser chaque partie de ton corps, une par une, on va se concentrer sur la façon de penser et de ressentir des animaux. Je suppose qu'il serait mieux de respecter un ordre de difficulté. Par exemple : le chien, le loup, le lion, le serpent, le cerf, le sombral et le phénix. Evidemment, les créatures magiques sont à la fin. Ça te convient ?

- Oui, oui, ce sera parfait, acquiesça Harry.

- Donc, le chien. Il faut savoir que le chien est probablement le premier animal qui ait été domestiqué par l'homme. Ainsi, même vivant dans la nature, il n'est pas totalement sauvage. Son esprit n'est pas spécialement complexe, mais en tant qu'humain, il te sera certainement un peu compliqué (du moins au début). Sensible aux caresses et aux balades, tendance à courir après les chats, etc.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois prendre en compte absolument tout. Me _croire_ chien en fait.

- Exactement. Bien sûr, ce sera la même chose pour chaque animal, mais le premier sera plus difficile car c'est une notion parfois un peu difficile à en saisir le sens. Après le premier essai, tu comprendras mieux. Tu dispose de tout le temps nécessaire pour rassembler les caractéristiques.

Harry acquiesça en silence, puis gardant en tête les explications de Lenora, il se rappela le comportement des chiens du quartier. Ils devenaient tout fou lorsqu'il s'agissait de promenades ou de jeux.

- Ils étaient très sensibles aux caresses, allant même, pour certains, jusqu'à stopper leurs ballades pour en recevoir des passants. Et pour ce qui était de récompenses, ils faisaient pratiquement n'importe quoi pour en obtenir, tant est que cette récompense fut de la nourriture.

Outre leur fidélité et leur affection, c'était plus ou moins leur portrait moral. Pour ce qui était du physique en général, le nom de l'animagus de son parrain était suffisamment explicite. Le chien pouvait se déplacer silencieusement et rapidement.

Je pense que j'y suis.

- Bien, la seconde étape est plus difficile car tu dois _vraiment_ y croire. Tu dois te sentir, te savoir chien. Cette fois ci, il n'y a pas de méthode spéciale. Tout est question de foi.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il se re-concentra sur les caractéristiques. Les yeux fermés, il visualisa d'abord l'apparence : un labrador noir avec, pour seule marque de distinction, des yeux émeraude.

Sa cicatrice ne faisait pas partie intégralement de son être. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'apparaîtrait que sur un animal lien avec Tom, comme le serpent par exemple.

Il imagina donc qu'il était le chien et qu'il était dans une grande prairie. Il gambadait joyeusement, le vent soufflait, secouant les arbres et ses poils. Il se dirigea droit sur le lac qu'il voyait au loin. Il y parvint en quelques minutes et sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant tous les alentours.

Il nagea un moment, puis attrapa le bout de bois qui flottait et fit demi-tour. Une fois sur la rive, il s'ébroua et le secoua dans tous les sens. C'était à ce moment là – ou peut être un peu avant, il était bien incapable de dire quand exactement – que les sensations se firent plus distinctes et les couleurs noires et blanches.

Il comprit alors que sa vision avait changé parce qu'il _était_ chien. Revenant à la réalité, cette impression fut confirmée. Il était bien sur quatre pattes et lorsqu'il essaya de parler, il ne put qu'émettre un léger aboiement.

Lenora applaudit gaiment et Soleilla sourit par-dessus son livre.

- Brillant, véritablement brillant. Il ne t'a fallu que quelques heures pour réussir le premier ! Les quatre prochains devraient être plus simples (maintenant que tu as la technique). Les derniers seront plus durs, créatures magiques obligent, mais je suis sûre que tu y parviendras, s'exclama la fille chat.

Soleilla marqua sa page, ferma son livre et frotta la tête de Harry-chien.

- Oh, mais c'est un gentil toutou ! s'écria-t-elle moqueusement.

- Mai-euh ! Soleillaaaaaa ! grogna Harry qui s'était retransformé pour pouvoir râler.

- En tout cas, c'était parfait, intervint Lenora (pour calmer le jeu ^^). Le déjeuner est déjà passé, mais j'ai apporté quelques fruits. T'as qu'à manger en même temps que tu rassemble les caractéristiques du loup.

Le sorcier prit une pêche et rassembla ses connaissances. C'était un animal plus robuste et plus grand que les chiens. Coureur infatigable et bon nageur, il poursuivait sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Chasseur diurne, il pouvait vivre en harde ou en solitaire. Le loup était très mystérieux et savait évoluer sans bruits.

A présent, l'apparence : le canidé était gris tacheté de noir, et à nouveaux, les yeux émeraude.

Il imagina donc qu'il était cet animal.

Il était dans une forêt dense où culminaient des futaies de chênes, de pins et de bouleaux. Les pattes enfouies dans une herbe haute, il marchait prudemment, s'assurant qu'on ne le suivait pas dans cette région qu'il ne connaissait guère.

La forêt sentait bon, un mélange de sève, de résine, d'herbe humide et de terre ; un petit vent frais lui chatouillait le museau et le faisait cligner des yeux. Harry se perdait dans les effluves de parfum qui allaient et venaient dans la danse du vent. Ses pattes trempaient dans une rosée abondante et vivifiante. Il était bien.

Il avait faim et espérait qu'il pourrait trouver du gibier dans les herbes de cette forêt. Il se lécha les babines et s'enfonça plus avant dans les bois, bercé par le chant des oiseux et le hululement d'une chouette matinale.

Après un moment de marche, il trouva enfin un marcassin égaré. Il grommelait sans cesse, appelant sans doute la mère qu'il avait perdue.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas le loup que seule la faim motivait. Il s'immobilisa, surveilla sa proie un instant, puis se plaque contre le sol, la queue tendue à l'horizontale, la tête en avant, les oreilles couchées, et avança lentement vers le jeune sanglier, déjà bien en chair, mais qui semblait encore malhabile.

Une cible idéale.

Quand Harry ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du marcassin, celui-ci se dressa soudain. Il avait dû l'entendre ou sentir son odeur. Mais le loup s'y attendait et ne perdit pas une seconde : il se précipita sur sa proie la gueule grande ouverte.

Le marcassin tenta de donner des coups de ses défenses naissantes mais la mâchoire du loup se referma sur son large coup.

Harry stoppa sa vision au moment là, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'il s'était transformé. De retour à la réalité, il put constater que Soleilla ne lisait pas. En revanche, elle hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Lenora, quant à elle, lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

- Bien, bien, bien. Je crois que tu as le temps de faire le troisième avant le dîner, dit Lenora.

Harry reprit forme humaine et approuva joyeusement.

Au tour du lion à présent.

Première étape : les caractéristiques.

Le lion vit en bandes comptant généralement une vingtaines d'individu, parfois près d'une trentaine. Le mâle se distingue par une crinière noire ou fauve qui lui couvre la tête, le cou et les épaules. Lorsqu'il fond sur sa victime, il peut atteindre une vitesse de 64 km/h, mais seulement sur une courte distance. En dehors de l'homme, il n'a pas d'ennemi naturel. Les lions sont en pleine force de l'âge à cinq ans. Après le repas, ils se reposent.

« _Bref, ils bouffent comme dix et dorment dix huit heures par jours_ » songea avec amusement Harry.

(Clin d'œil à la fic de Yotma, Harry Dursley. Allez la lire, elle est vraiment super !)

Deuxième étape : l'apparence.

C'était un jeune lion, mais déjà robuste. Son pelage fauve et sa crinière d'or faisaient admirablement bien ressortir les yeux émeraude.

Troisième étape : la mise en scène.

Avec une bande d'une vingtaine de lions, il errait en terrain découvert, dans une zone de brousse et d'arbres épars. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux rugissait, mais lorsque leurs proies furent repérées, ils furent totalement silencieux.

A cinq cent mètres de là, un troupeau d'antilopes broutait. Prenant garde à ne pas se mettre dans le sens du vent, ils formèrent un arc de cercle et se tapirent dans les hautes herbes tropicales qui constituaient un excellent camouflage grâce à leur robe fauve.

Lorsque les lionnes (qui se trouvaient derrière eux) furent prêtes, les lions fondirent sur leurs victimes. Les antilopes eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'elles étaient encerclées par les félins.

Les lionnes ne perdirent pas un instant pour bondir et leur briser la nuque avec leurs pattes antérieures.

A la fin de la chasse, il y avait une dizaine d'antilopes. Les mâles commencèrent tout de suite à se nourrir, tandis que les femelles et les petits attendaient leur tour.

Le sorcier revint à la réalité, ne voulant pas assister au repas et étant de tout manière certain d'être parvenu à la troisième métamorphose.

Cette fois ci, Lenora semblait _vraiment_ impressionnée. Tellement que Harry, reprenant forme humaine, ne put s'empêchait de la questionner. Elle eut l'air aussitôt gêné.

- Que tu ais sept animaux est déjà une chose très impressionnante. Que le jour suivant, tu sois capable d'en maîtriser trois, c'est réellement fabuleux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Soleilla, c'est que, avant ton arrivée, nous n'aurions jamais cru un sorcier humain capable de telles prouesse ! De cette façon, tu remets en cause un certain nombre de chose.

- Mais Dumbledore…

- … n'est jamais devenu multi-animagus, déclara Lenora.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Harry constata que le soleil était déjà bien bas. Il remarqua également qu'une pêche dans la journée ne remplissait pas le ventre et ce dernier lui fit comprendre à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en émettant un gargouillis le plus bruyant possible.

Se foutant complètement de l'air gêné qu'arborait le possesseur du ventre en question, les deux filles le prirent chacune par un bras et le soulevèrent. Lorsqu'il fut debout, toujours tenu par Lenora et Soleilla qui le traînaient vers le château, la dernière s'écria :

- Tout le monde à table ! Super Harry a faim !

Ignorant le regard mi-fâché, mi-amusé du sorcier, elles l'assirent à une table, sous les regards moqueur de l'assemblée.

Le plus dignement possible, il remplit son assiette, et ignorant tout le monde, il commença à manger.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il retiendrait de son séjour à Sandalian – mis à part qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à eux – c'était bien que leur principal passe-temps était de taquiner les autres. En d'autres termes, une excellente ambiance planait toujours dans l'air.

Feignant d'être vexé, il quitta rapidement la salle (et ne salua personne. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut : « Demain, au lac, à huit heures ! » Inutile de se demander qui l'avait dite.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit à peine le temps de se changer, avant des s'affaler sur son lit et de s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, à huit heures, il était devant le lac. Cette fois ci, il avait prit un petit déjeuner très consistant, sachant déjà qu'il ne mangerait pas à midi.

Il attendait depuis dix minutes (pour une fois que c'était Soleilla qui était en retard), quand il entendit des bruits de course. Soleilla et Lenora s'écroulèrent à ses côtés, essoufflées.

- Désolées, panne d'oreiller, articula péniblement la dernière.

Harry ne fit pas de remarque, sachant qu'à ce petit jeu, Soleilla était meilleure que lui. Les deux jeunes filles reprirent rapidement leur souffle et s'installèrent confortablement au sol.

- Bien, à présent, on passe au serpent. Tu connais le programme.

Et elles se plongèrent toutes les deux dans leurs livres.

Première étape : les caractéristiques.

Les serpents étaient caractérisés par un corps mince, allongé, exceptionnellement souple et totalement dépourvu de membres. Ils formaient un groupe homogène, aux traits distinctifs nettement marquées : yeux sans paupières, oreilles internes, sans tympans, très grande mobilité des mâchoires et de la bouche, langue protractile, longue et bifide (deuxième principal récepteur sensoriel).

La plupart des serpents se déplaçaient par ondulation latérale, mais es grandes espèces comme le boa et le python, prennent appui sur leurs larges écailles ventrales et avancent à la manière des chenilles. Certaines espèces sont venimeuses.

Deuxième étape : l'apparence.

Visiblement, c'étai un serpent royal (si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il en avait vu au zoo). Il était rayé noir, blanc, noir, rouge, noir blanc, etc. et mesurait environs deux mètres. Ses yeux étaient noirs, mais une petite marque en forme d'éclair s'étalait sur sa tête.

Petit détail qui avait son importance, il était immunisé contre le venin.

Troisième étape : la mise en scène.

Il était roulé en boule au fond d'un trou. Il était bien, il était au chaud. Mais il avait faim.

Il sortit de son demi-sommeil. Lentement, il se déroula et quitta le nid.

C'était le matin et il faisait encore frais. Il ondula dans l'herbe haute, encore humide de la rosée. C'était agréable. Et vivifiant.

Néanmoins, il resta sur ses gardes et fit attention à ne pas se retrouver à découvert trop longtemps. Il ne tenait pas à se faire attaquer par quoi que ce soit. Il rampa ainsi de longues minutes.

« _Sûrement un rongeur _» pensa-t-il.

Serpentant parmi les herbes pour trouver l'entrée du tunnel, une ombre s'interposa entre le ciel et lui. Levant la tête, il vit un rapace qui semblait s'être mit en tête que Harry pourrait se révéler être un excellent petit déjeuner.

Furieux, celui-ci se redressa et fit face à son assaillant. L'oiseau parut hésiter, mais ce fut bref et il repartit à l'attaque.

Il fondit sur le serpent qui cracha de colère et l'attrapa au vol. Le volatile se débattit, donna des coups d'ailes, des coups de bec, mais Harry l'attira à lui et s'enroula autour du corps.

En quelques minutes, l'oiseau ne bougea plus et se fit mou.

Cette fois ci, la sensation était surprenante et il eut du mal à avancer à la première tentative. Ramper n'était pas aussi aisé que ça en avait l'air ! Mais il s'y habitua assez vite, malgré quelques emmêlements (« très mauvaise expérience » dixit Harry).

Il reprit forme humaine sous les regards contents des filles, prit un fruit et commença le cerf.

Première étape : les caractéristiques.

Durant la majeur partie de l'année, les mêles et les femelles vivaient en bandes séparées, chacune occupant un territoire bien délimité. Les mâles perdaient leurs bois entre février et avril. Les nouveaux repoussaient et prenaient leur taille définitive en septembre. La robe des cerfs adultes était brun-roux sur le dessus, blanche dessous, et comportait une tâche blanche sous la queue. La taille des cerfs variaient selon l'endroit où ils vivaient. En effet, ceux qui broutaient la végétation au sol étaient plus petits que ceux qui broutaient le feuillage des arbres. En général, les cerfs mesuraient 1,40 m au garrot et 2,45 m du museau à la naissance de la queue. Les bois des mâles pouvaient atteindre une longueur de 1,10 mètre.

Deuxième étape : l'apparence.

Eh bien, identique que pour les caractéristiques : brun-roux sur le dessus, blanc dessous, et une tâche blanche sous la queue, plus, naturellement, les yeux émeraude.

Troisième étape : la mise en scène.

Comme presque à chaque fois, il se retrouva dans une forêt. Il avançait d'un pas tranquille, foulant l'herbe haute et les fleurs. Cette sensation était douce et agréable. C'était un véritable plaisir de se balader si tard le soir. Tous les animaux allaient se coucher. Les oiseaux chantaient un dernier air et les hiboux partaient chasser.

Le jeune cerf se dirigeait calmement vers la prairie, goûtant parfois un brin d'herbe ou bien l'une de ces petites fleurs sucrées. Chemin faisant, il arriva enfin à l'étendue d'herbe. Avant de commencer à manger, il alla à la petite mare pour se désaltérer. Mais encore avant cela, il se regarda dans le ce miroir que lui offrait la surface de l'eau. Il n'avait qu'un an, mais ses bois avaient déjà bien poussés, et pousseraient encore, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'observer pour ne pas dire s'admirer, il but enfin. Après avoir étanché sa soif, il traversa les très hautes herbes et les roseaux, et retourna dans la prairie. Il mangea quelques instants, puis décida de rentrer. La nuit était tombée à présent et le léger vent qui secouait les arbres lui chatouillait le museau. Il s'installa confortablement dans son hallier (gros buisson touffu où se cache le gibier) et s'endormit aussitôt.

La transformation avait parfaitement réussie. Il maîtrisait déjà cinq animagus ! Mais il savait que pour les réitérer, il devait également réussir les deux dernières : le sombral et le phœnix.

Il se retransforma et attendit les probables nouvelles indications de ses professeurs. Et ça ne tarda pas. Elles rangèrent leurs livres, se levèrent et faisant signe à Harry de faire de même, se dirigèrent vers le château.

- On n'a pas le temps de commencer les magiques, déclara Lenora.

- Et tu ne sais que très peu de choses de ces deux là, poursuivit Soleilla.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas commencer par une recherche approfondie à la bibliothèque, rajouta la première.

- Demain, on reprendra, mais sache que ce sera différent, expliqua Soleilla. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura aucune « mise en scène » qui équivaut à un souvenir de l'animal. Le phœnix et le sombral représente ton _moi_ intérieur. La vie et la mort. L'équilibre parfait de par tes choix. Ni bon, ni mauvais, en fait.

- Tes recherches, reprit Lenora, seront basées certes sur leurs caractéristiques et leur apparence, mais également sur leurs aptitudes. En d'autres termes, il faut que tu sois exactement dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, répondit Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent au château, ils se séparèrent, et Harry alla directement à la bibliothèque. Avec l'aide de Mélina (la bibliothécaire), il rassembla quelques livres sur les créatures magiques et, armé de parchemins et d'une plume, commença ses recherches. Puisque le phœnix était celui qu'il connaissait le plus, il trouva préférable de commencer par lui. Ouvrant tous les livres à la page P, il nota.

***

_Le phœnix est un oiseau d'à peu près la taille d'un cygne, au plumage or ou écarlate qui luit faiblement dans l'obscurité (sauf les plumes dorées de sa queue, aussi longue que celle d'un paon), au bec et aux serres d'or. Le plumage rouge luit faiblement dans les ténèbres, tandis que les plumes de sa queue sont chaudes au toucher. Ses serres et son bec brillent de reflets dorés et ses yeux sont noirs. Ses plumes sont d'ailleurs utilisées pour la fabrication des baguettes, et ses larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison._

_Le chant du phénix est magique : il a le pouvoir de renforcer le courage chez ceux qui ont le cœur pur et de provoquer la terreur chez ceux qui ont le cœur mauvais._

_Le phénix est herbivore et a la faculté de disparaître et de réapparaître à volonté._

_Il peut voler tout en transportant des charges très lourdes _(Harry se souvint que lorsqu'il avait attrapé la queue de Fumseck dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait eu l'impression que son corps était devenu extrêmement léger – c'était dire, puisque Ron, Lockhat et Ginny étaient aussi accrochés à l'oiseau)_._

_La caractéristique la plus étonnante du phœnix est que lorsque son corps commence à faiblir, il meurt dans une gerbe de flammes, et renaît de ses cendres._

_Lorsqu'un phénix approche du jour de sa combustion, il ressemble à une dinde à moitié déplumée qui caquète. Ses yeux deviennent vitreux et ses plumes tombent. Puis soudain il s'enflamme, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres sur le sol. De ces cendres renaît un nouveau phénix, petit et laid._

_Quelques jours plus tard, il est redevenu un magnifique phénix adulte. Cela n'arrive pas que dans des conditions naturelles, le jour de combustion, mais aussi lorsque le phénix reçoit une blessure fatale, comme un sortilège de mort._

_Quand on demande à un phœnix de monter la garde et de donner un avertissement ou encore de délivrer des messages, il laisse une seule plume d'or. Il peut délivrer des messages de manière si rapide que l'on aperçoit seulement un éclair enflammé dans les airs_

_Nichant sur les pics rocheux, on trouve des phénix en Egypte, en Inde et en Chine._

_Il n'est pas affecté par le regard du Basilic._

_Les phœnix ne sont en aucun cas des prédateurs et ils n'ont même pas besoin de se battre pour leur propre survie, mais il peut arriver que pour défendre leur maître, ils attaquent._

_Il n'existe pas de créature plus pure que celui-ci et la chose qui compte le plus pour lui, c'est le bonheur de son maître et des gens au cœur pur._

_Il symbolise ainsi les cycles de mort et de résurrection._

***

Voilà, c'était à peu près tout. Au pire, Lenora et Soleilla rajouteraient ce qu'il manquait.

Satisfait, il sortit un nouveau parchemin qu'il intitula « Les Sombrals » et ouvrit les livres aux pages appropriées.

***

_Les Sombrals sont d'immenses chevaux ailés avec des yeux blancs sans pupille et un regard fixe et vide, une tête de dragon et un corps squelettique. Leurs ailes sont noires, à la surface lisse comme celles des chauves-souris, à la hauteur du garrot. Ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang. Les Sombrals sont invisibles pour tous ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la mort._

_Ce sont cependant des créatures incroyables. Les sorciers croient en général qu'ils sont présages de mort et que les voir apporte la malchance, mais ce ne sont que des superstitions._

_« Personnellement, je pense que voir quelqu'un mourir _est_ de la malchance. Les Sombrals n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. »_

_Les Sombrals sont très intelligents et possèdent un excellent sens de l'orientation. Ils se déplacent aussi très rapidement dans les airs._

_Le fait qu'ils apparaissent seulement à ceux qui ont vu la mort est, pour eux, une façon de compatir. Les personnes ayant vu la mort émettent des ondes particulièrement noires qu'ils peuvent capter. Leur attirance pour le sang n'est pas non plus mauvaise : c'est simplement un lien de plus avec la mort. Et après tout, de nombreuses autres créatures, magiques ou non, en sont attirées._

***

Bon, c'était nettement moins long que l'autre, mais on trouve beaucoup moins facilement d'informations.

Il lut encore deux trois paragraphes pour être certain de ne pas avoir oublier une information de capitale, puis rassembla ses fiches. Il rangea rapidement tous les ouvrages sortis et utilisés, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure avant le dîner, alors il décida de passer par sa chambre. Oh, ce n'était pas du grand luxe, mais tout comme à Poudlard, il s'y sentait chez lui. Un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise, c'était le seul mobilier de la pièce. Une grande fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le parc. C'était somme toute assez simple, mais il n'y passait que très peu de temps.

Il s'installa à son bureau et prit son livre « le Sandra au combat ». il avait un peu négligé ses leçons ces derniers temps.

Il commença par réviser les quelques défensifs qu'il connaissait. Pour se protéger soi-même et les autres, il y avait le plus puissant, _mamoru_, mais également un autre _kabau_. Pour les deux autres, _iji suru_ et _hogo suru_, ils servaient à protéger l'enveloppe corporelle et non le mental. C'était donc plus efficace sur une plante ou un objet.

C'étaient les quatre principaux, si ce n'est les seuls vraiment utiles pour se battre.

Pour ce qui était des offensifs, il y avait deux catégories : les moyens et les extrêmes. Ça pouvait peut être paraître un peu simpliste comme vision, « les gentils » et « les méchants », mais on ne pouvait pas décemment perme aux gosses d'apprendre des sorts qui blessent.

Puisque, autant procéder du plus simple au plus compliqué, il entama les moyens. La plupart de ceux là servait à arrêter quelqu'un, à l'immobiliser.

Il y avait le plus simple (donc premier niveau), _yamete_ qui, bien qu'il fût également considéré comme neutre, servait à arrêter momentanément une personne. Son équivalent de deux niveaux supérieur, _hannin wo taiho sauru_, n'avait d'utilité que sur des malfaiteurs.

Pour immobiliser existaient aussi _kotei suru_ et_ tsukamaeru_, du niveau intermédiaire. Quant à ligoter et emprisonner, il y avait respectivement _kukuru_, un sort de premier niveau, et _tôgoku suru_, plus compliqué, du quatrième niveau.

Regardant l'heure, Harry réalisa qu'il était temps de descendre. Il avait bien mémorisé les formules et se promit de les essayer dès que possible.

Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire au dîner, si ce n'est l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour précédent.

_LONDRES ANEANTIE_

_Cette nuit fut l'une des plus terrible et ravageuse depuis la mort de Dumbledore au moins de juin dernier. Aux alentours de minuit, l'armée des Ténèbres a attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsque tout fut détruit, ils s'attaquèrent au Londres moldu. Les Aurors du Ministère et l'Ordre du Phoenix arrivèrent peu après, mais la riposte fut vaine, et en moins de sept heures, la capitale de l'Angleterre ne fut plus qu'un tas de ruines. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de survivants._

_« Les Mangemorts ont procédé à une destruction méthodique. Ils ont détruit tout, maison par maison, quartier après quartier, tout était aplati à même le sol. Ils ont tué toutes les personnes qui ont eu le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin. Rien ne les a arrêtés. Pas même les enfants de sorciers ou ceux des différents orphelinats. Au contraire, il semblerait que leur mort fut plus atroce encore. Les Mangemorts se sont acharnés sur la ville. Il ne reste rien de Londres. »_

_Ce témoignage nous vient d'un ancien Auror, aujourd'hui membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Alastor Maugrey "Fol Œil". Le Premier Ministre, en revanche, s'est refusé à toutes déclarations._

_Alors dans cette période des plus noires, nous nous demandons plus que jamais où est le Survivant, et souhaitons que toute personne ayant des informations se déclare._


	12. Chapter 12

Salut ! Et comme promis, je publie deux nouveaux chapitres. Je pars bientôt en Allemagne, mais je publierais la suite dès mon retour ! Et j'ai une excellente nouvelle : j'ai fini de taper l'histoire et il y aura en tout 21 chapitres.

Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry fixa la Gazette d'un air particulièrement agacé. Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'empêcher d'exagérer chaque évènement ? Heureusement que quelques contacts à l'extérieur leur avaient expliqué un peu plus longuement ce qu'il s'était passé ! Car sinon, il va s'en dire qu'il serait totalement paniqué.

Londres n'était pas entièrement _anéantie_. Les Mangemorts s'étaient attaqués au centre de la capitale et il allait de soi qu'ils n'avaient pas tout détruit. Ils étaient peut être nombreux et très dangereux, mais il y avait des limites !

S'il n'y avait pas le risque de se faire repérer, il aurait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre à la Gazette, histoire de lui faire part de sa façon de penser. _Où est le Survivant_. Il leur en foutrait des _où est le Survivant_. Ils ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller tous seuls ?

Mince ! C'étaient eux les adultes après tout !

Il se retint de déverser sa colère sur toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 500 mètres et la reporta sur Voldemort. Ah, Merlin qu'il le détestait ! S'il mettait la main dessus, il était certain qu'il ne retiendrait pas certaines remarques.

***

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les trois réunis au bord du lac. Aucune référence ne fut faite à l'article de la veille, mais il était certain que le rythme de l'entraînement serait accéléré.

Harry, commença Lenora, cette fois-ci, je ne serais qu'une spectatrice. Les transformations en créature magique sont les plus difficiles et nécessitent un haut niveau magique en cas de besoin. C'est donc Soleilla qui s'en chargera.

- Cette fois-ce, ce sera bien plus difficile. Car, si jusqu'à maintenant, tu as réussi avec une facilité déconcertante, il n'en sera plus de même. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les transformations en phœnix et en sombral te montreront ta vraie personnalité. Elles te mèneront au très-font de ton âme, dans ton « moi » intérieur. Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Tu devras découvrir le reste par toi-même, car j'ignore comment ça se déroulera exactement.

Elle se tut un instant, puis, échangeant un regard avec Lenora, reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

- Cependant. Tu … dois prendre garde. Si par malheur, tu … t'égarais, tu resterais prisonnier de ton propre esprit. Tu dois garder en mémoire tes objectifs, et surtout, ne jamais, jamais, les oublier. C'est primordial !

Harry acquiesça nerveusement. C'était très inquiétant. En même temps, il aurait pu s'en douter. Les cinq premiers avaient été très faciles. Trop faciles.

Maintenant, les deux autres se révélaient mortels s'il faisait une erreur. Il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement prudent.

Respirant un grand coup, il ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait de ses exercices d'occlumencie (n'oubliez pas que ça faisait parti de son entraînement à Privet Drive) et commença donc à faire le vide dans son esprit.

D'abord, analyser tout ce à quoi il pensait. Souvenirs, sentiments, inquiétudes … il fit abstraction de tout et se retrouva face à ses barrières mentales. Oh, bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas exceptionnelles – il ne s'était pas montré très doué en manipulation de l'Esprit -, mais elles étaient tout à fait acceptables.

Pour les passer, il fallait, soit les détruire, soit savoir parler l'Anelias.

Il s'approcha donc tranquillement du mur et posa la main dessus.

_« Oudan suru. »_

Aussitôt, sa main passa à travers de la protection, bientôt suivie par le reste du corps.

L'endroit où il se trouvait à présent, était une grande pièce dont on ne voyait pas le plafond. Si on avait demandé à Harry de la décrire, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre.

Cependant, ce peu de réplique avait une très bonne explication : si on ne parvenait pas à distinguer le plafond, on ne distinguer pas beaucoup plus les murs. Et ce, pour une excellente raison : plusieurs centaines de bulles colorées flottaient dans les airs. Et bien sûr, elles représentaient, vous l'aurez compris, les souvenirs de Harry.

Sachant déjà tout cela, le sorcier n'y prêta aucune attention. Il marcha droit devant lui pendant un moment et arriva face à une grande porte.

Celle-ci faisait bien quatre mètres de haut et deux de large ! Les battants étaient en cèdre, finement ouvragé. Tout autour, dans un bois sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'élevait une arcade. Sur elle-même, de par et d'autres de la porte, étaient gravés le lion, le loup, le chien et le cerf ; en guise de poignée se trouvait le serpent. En haut, dominant le tout, il n'y avait rien, à part un espace vide.

« _Sûrement l'emplacement du Phoenix et du Sombral…_ » songea Harry.

Il resta un moment devant la porte, intimidé, et ne sachant comment fois précédente (donc pendant les cours d'Occlumencie), elle n'était pas là ! Secouant la tête, il se rappela les consignes de Soleilla et sa mission : trouver ses derniers animagus, et il s'avança avec détermination. Sitôt après, les battants s'ouvrirent en grand et il entra à l'intérieur.

Il eut l'impression de tombait, tombait, tombait…

Soleilla et Lenora fixaient le corps étendu devant elles avec inquiétude. Il tremblait, et ce, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La première dit à voix basse :

C'est maintenant le plus difficile…

Une minute ! Comment pouvait-il tomber alors qu'il était dans son propre esprit ?

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux (quand les avait-il fermés ? probablement lors de sa chute…). Il flottait dans un univers blanc. En haut et en bas, à gauche et à droite, où que se porte son regard, tout était blanc. C'en paraissait presque irréel…

Où suis-je ?

Que se passe-t-il ?

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

Tout est si blanc… Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi…_

Pourquoi ce n'est pas vert ?

_Pourquoi j'ai oublié…_

C'est beau le vert…

_Je ne dois pas pourtant…_

Ou rouge ?

_C'est ma ? ..._

Je l'aime bien aussi…

_C'est ma mission ? …_

C'est la couleur du Père Noël…

_C'est ma mission._

Bien sûr ! La mission ! Difficilement, il recentra son attention sur elle. C'était perturbant de ne pas se souvenir de tout, mais il se concentra le plus possible, et, petit à petit, son esprit fut moins flou.

Devant lui apparaissait un brouillard rouge… Noir… Or… En quelques minutes, il se fit plus précis et apparut nettement un phœnix. L'oiseau semblait le jauger du regard.

- Il est difficile d'affronter ses problèmes. Il est tellement plus facile de laisser s'échapper les soucis, s'envoler les inquiétudes, d'oublier ses souvenirs. Se laisser aller à cette atmosphère agréable, entêtante… En cela, tu as réussi mon épreuve.

Ayant probablement dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il disparut dans une brume dorée qui teinta l'univers blanc.

- Cependant, reprit le phœnix.

Harry fit volte face. L'oiseau avait disparu sous ses yeux. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Cependant ce n'est pas fini.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une douleur lancinante envahit son être. Il tomba sur ses genoux, tenant son bras. Cette souffrance, il s'en souvenait. Il s'en rappelait avec beaucoup de détails, de cette fois là, dans la Chambre des secrets. Mais pourquoi ?

- Est-ce agréable… de mourir ? demanda une voix non loin de lui.

Un Sombral était couché, à côté de lui et le dardait de son regard vide.

- Est-ce amusant… de mourir ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Les traits du garçon se crispèrent. Mais, voyant que la créature attendait une réponse, il s'efforça de dire :

- Non… Ça ne l'est pas… murmura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi… meurs-tu ? vint aussitôt la réponse.

A ces mots, la colère submergea le sorcier. Comment ce Sombral qui le regardait mourir pouvait dire une telle chose ? Ça paraissait évident qu'il n'avait pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix…

Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celle du Sombral, pourtant, ils étaient seuls.

- N'es-tu pas… accepté ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Accepté… Le phœnix, bien sûr ! De même que la voix qu'il avait entendue à l'instant était la sienne ! Alors, lentement, utilisant ses dernières forces, il se concentra là-dessus. Très fort. Et très lentement, il ressentit l'hébétude de l'Univers Blanc.

- Tu vois…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Oui. Il voyait. Il avait compris à présent.

- C'est difficile… d'affronter la mort, pour sauver des vies. En cela… tu as réussi mon épreuve.

Ainsi, de la même manière que le phœnix précédemment, il disparut dans une brume, argentée cette fois. L'argent et l'or se mêlèrent, un peu comme des torsades, puis plus rien. Harry était seul.

Que devait-il se passer à présent ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Ainsi, de la même manière que le phœnix précédemment, il disparut dans une brume, argentée cette fois. L'argent et l'or se mêlèrent, un peu comme des torsades, puis plus rien. Harry était seul._

_Que devait-il se passer à présent ?_

Il resta un moment indécis, puis, chercha la porte du regard. D'ailleurs, le phœnix et le sombral devaient y être gravés maintenant ! Effectivement, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé du regard, les sept animaux été présents.

Il les observa un instant et vit avec surprise les gravures briller de plus en plus fort. Peu après, leurs ombres fantomatiques planaient devant lui.

- Jeune sorcier, commença le lion. Nous voilà de nouveaux réunis.

- Chacun d'entre nous t'a accepté, continua le cerf.

- Tu as réussis avec succès chaque épreuve, poursuivit le chien.

- Tu peux donc prendre notre apparence à présent, dit à son tour le serpent.

- Et c'est ici même que tu dois te transformer pour la deuxième fois, ajouta le loup.

Comprenant qu'ils n'ajouteraient rien, Harry entama les transformations. Cette fois ci, il se contenta de se rappeler de ses impressions lorsqu'il avait vu les souvenirs de chacun d'entre eux.

D'abord le chien, puis le loup, le lion, le serpent et le cerf, gardant le même ordre. Il arriva à se métamorphoser parfaitement à chaque fois. Enfin venait le tour des créatures magiques. Il n'osait cependant pas le faire sans leur autorisation, aussi attendit-il qu'ils prennent la parole.

- Ce qu'ils t'ont dit est également valable pour nous, dit le phœnix.

- Tu peux prendre notre apparence à présent, compléta le sombral.

Harry n'hésita donc pas plus et se concentra. Et comme pour les autres, ses transformations furent réussites.

- Maintenant, reprit le sombral, maintenant que tu peux te métamorphoser en n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il te faut rejoindre la réalité.

Le sorcier acquiesça et regarda les animaux disparaître et reprendre leur place de gravures.

Il fit alors un tour sur lui-même et trouva enfin pourquoi cette salle lui était familière. Là, en partie masquée par les torsades dorées er argentées, se trouvait sa toile magique. C'était ici même qu'il avait fortifié sa magie afin de pouvoir découvrir ses animagus.

_« La boucle est bouclée. »_

***

Il se redressa lentement et porta une main à sa tête, sentant déjà le mal de tête poindre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua avec surprise qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Personne n'était là, mais à en deviner par le jour qui déclinait, tous devaient être en train de dîner.

Il sourit espièglement. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser…

Il se leva, se vêtit des habits posés sur la chaise près de lui et sortit de la salle de soins à pas de loup. Il descendit les deux étages et parcouru les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient de sa destination finale et s'arrêta.

Son sourire s'accentua. Il se transforma en serpent et passa par la porte entre-ouverte. Il ondula discrètement jusqu'à la table de Soleilla et grimpa (avec quelques difficultés, il dut l'avouer) sur la chaise. Il reprit forme humaine et se servit à manger.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa dans la salle, lui prouvant qu'il avait réussit son coup. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas de manger et attendit la suite. En fait, tous attendaient la réaction de Soleilla et il se passa bien cinq minutes avant que la jeune fille ne semble capable de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme une provocation ? demanda-t-elle extrêmement calme.

- Pourquoi donc ? répondit Harry après avoir vidé sa bouche. Je ne fais que manger après tout.

- Oh bien sûr, ça ne fait de toute manière que sept jours que tu es inconscient, répliqua-t-elle.

Le sorcier releva la tête d'un air intéressé.

- Sept jours ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça faisait aussi longtemps. Et dire que j'ai passé pratiquement tout ce mois à dormir…

- Alors, intervint Lenora. Où en es-tu ?

- C'est bon. Je les maîtrise, comme vous avez pu le remarqué à mon arrivée.

- Tiens, en parlant d'arrivée, voilà le journal d'il y a cinq jours, dit Lenora en lui tendant la Gazette. Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait

_MASSACRES A LONDRES_

_Contrairement aux informations données il y a trois jours, ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique. Seul le centre de Londres a été touché, et pour la plupart ce n'était que moldu. Ainsi, Sainte Mangouste, le Ministère et quelques maisons sorcières sont encore debout. King's Cross est en revanche inutilisable, tant le quai p ¾, que le reste… _

Et ça continuait comme ça sur quelques paragraphes.

- La Gazette exagère toujours, déclara-t-il avec mépris. Rien que le début de l'article le prouve.

- Il fallait s'en douter, mais c'est quand même rassurant, répondit Lenora.

- Si au moins ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un deuxième article pour se corriger à chaque fois… soupira le sorcier.

- Tu connais la Gazette mieux que nous… Et puis, nous savions que c'était faux, donc ça allait, rajouta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Soleilla qui ne disait plus rien. Elle semblait d'ailleurs un peu fâchée.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Elle ricana.

- Et tu le seras d'avantage en sachant ce qu'on fait demain.

Il lui jeta un regard alarmé. Elle ne le regardait pas, faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts.

- Nous allons… En fait, tu verras demain.

- Non ! Vas-y, dit !

- Nan, nan… Tu verras bien…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher si tu veux être en forme demain, lui conseilla Lenora.

La dernière pensée d'Harry fut : « Ça craint. »

***

Lorsque Harry sortit du château, il eut la surprise de voir une personne attendre avec Soleilla. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle avait les yeux et ses longs cheveux rouges.

Elle portait une longue robes blanche et brune, fendue de chaque côté jusqu'à sa taille.

Elles semblaient s'être mises d'accord sur un point et lorsqu'Harry arriva, Soleilla affichait un léger sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du garçon. Il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment quand elle avait son air « tu-vas-souffrir ». Elle fit un signe de tête vers l'autre fille et la présenta :

- Cleo est un élémentaire feu. Elle a ton âge. Et elle va m'aider pour ton entraînement…

- … à l'épée, termina ladite Cleo en faisait apparaître une épée de feu dans sa main droite.

Même si elle arborait un sourire gentil, Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir rassuré. Il ne se rappeler que trop bien de ce qu'avaient dit Soleilla et Lenora la veille et vu la réaction de Soleilla, de toute manière, ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il ne fuyait pas et attendit la suite.

- Je laisse Cleo t'expliquer ce qu'elle va t'apprendre, dit Soleilla, avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'écart pour « admirer le spectacle » d'après ses propres mots.

Les deux autres la regardèrent un instant, puis revinrent à leur entraînement – où plutôt, aux explications.

- C'est simple en fait, commença Cleo. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai utilisé le feu pour faire apparaître mon épée. Evidemment, n'ayant pas cette habilité, tu ne peux pas le faire de cette façon, mais tu peux allier ta magie à ta lame et ainsi la rendre plus forte. Je te l'apprendrai avec le feu.

Harry acquiesça et sortit son épée.

Il l'avait reçue au tout début de son entraînement et en prenait grand soin. Elle était faite sur le même modèle que celle de Gryffondor. C'était une magnifique épée argentée sertie d'émeraudes arrondies. Finement gravés sur la lame figurait, d'un côté son nom, et de l'autre, un dragon en plein vol.

Analysant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il eut une idée :

- J'ai une question : est-ce qu'une lame fortifiée par un élément peut contrer les Impardonnables ?

C'était l'une des choses que Soleilla avait immédiatement appris à Sandalian pour qu'ils puissent l'aider au mieux.

Cleo resta pensive un moment avant de répondre, hésitante :

- Je pense… oui. Mais on ne peut pas en être certain…

- Donc j'imagine qu'on ne le saura que lorsque l'un d'eux sera lancé, dit Harry.

- Exact, approuva Cleo. Mais nos épées ont été construites dans l'optique de se défendre des sorciers, si besoin était. Ainsi, la plupart des sorts sont absorbés. Cependant, les trois dont tu parles n'ont jamais été utilisés contre nous.

- Je vois… Bon, on commence ?

Elle se plaça à côté de lui et lui montra la sienne (où toutes les flammes avaient disparues).

- Il faut que tu passes la paume sur toute la longueur, comme ça…

Elle lui montrait au fur et à mesure de ses explications et il l'imitait.

- Il faut que tu sache ce que tu veux. Les flammes n'apparaîtront pas de la même façon pour tout le monde. De même, l'énergie que tu y mettras changera les choses. Par contre, fais toujours attention de ne pas en mettre trop, car au vu de ta puissance, tu pourrais détruire ton arme.

Harry acquiesça et prépara une petite dose de magie, après que Cleo le lui ait ordonné.

- Bien, maintenant qu'elle est dans ta main, il faut prononcer la formule _seika_, tout en répandant équitablement l'énergie sur la lame.

Bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris les instructions, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour qu'il y ait autant d'énergie partout, et encore, il eut beaucoup de mal.

Il écouta les recommandations de Cleo avant de réessayer encore et encore. Au bout de la quarante-septième fois, il était épuisé, mais parvenait à faire tenir sa flamme durant deux minutes et ce, cinq fois d'affilées.

Mais à son plus grand malheur, Cleo ne semblait pas satisfaite. D'autant plus qu'il devait supporter les regards moqueurs de Soleilla – enfin, Merlin merci, elle lui épargnait ses remarques sarcastiques, c'était déjà ça.

Lorsque midi sonna, il fut heureux de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle à manger, suivit par les deux filles qui riaient derrière, probablement de ses récentes performances. Les ignorant le maximum, il alla s'asseoir plus loin pour éviter de subir les railleries de Cleo et Soleilla durant tout le repas.

Il remarqua une fille d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges (« _Décidemment, ils ont tous des apparences spéciales. _« ), et s'assit en face d'elle à sa demande.

- Tu es Harry Potter.

C'était une simple constatation. Sûrement venait-elle juste d'arriver. Elle tendit la main qu'il serra et dit :

- Je m'appelle Ailin, je suis une fée.

Ils mangèrent sans échanger plus de paroles, mais quand Ailin eut fini, elle appuya son menton contre ses mains jointes et le dévisagea. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille dut sentir sa gêne – ou alors elle voulait ses réponses – car elle réengagea la conversation.

- j'ai entendu dire que Soleilla et Cleo t'entraînaient…

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry. Bien que Cleo n'ait commencé que ce matin.

- … et que tu dois détruire un grand sorcier…

- C'est vrai, répéta-t-il.

- J'ai longtemps vécu parmi les créatures magiques, raconta-t-elle en détournant les yeux, et jamais – ou très peu – encore je n'ai vu un sorcier les traiter comme tu le fais… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? … oui, c'était une très bonne question… Peut être parce qu'il n'était guère mieux traité par sa famille moldue que les créatures magiques par les sorciers. Mais ça, c'était hors de question qu'il le dise (« _Question de dignité_ »), ou tout du moins, pas directement.

- Certes je n'ai jamais eu de rencontres très … concluantes avec les créatures magiques… Dragons, Acromantula, Cerbère, Basilic, Géant, Centaures… D'autres, comme un elfe de maison qui a failli me tuer plusieurs fois… Mais je ne leur en veux pas trop. Après tout, c'est dans leur nature d'agir comme ça. Je pense que… je les comprends un peu.

Ailin eut un sourire, mais ne dit rien de plus. Visiblement, les réponses l'avaient satisfaite. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Harry ne doive retourner à son entraînement.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ! Je viens tout juste de rentrer d'Allemagne, mais je voudrait terminer de publier Guilde of Sandalian d'ici la fin des vacances, alors voila deux nouveaux chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à tous ceux qui review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Soleilla ne les accompagna pas. Elle avait, disait-elle, une importante affaire à régler. Ceci dit, pour elle, importante pouvait tout aussi bien signifier une attaque qu'un veracrasse qui tousse. Donc, Harry restait quand même un peu septique.

L'entraînement se déroula de la même façon que le matin : il continuait à tenter de fortifier sa lame. Il progressait, c'était indéniable, mais pas suffisant, malheureusement.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il passa la paume de sa main le long de son épée, tout en murmurant la formule _seika_. Pendant ce temps, Cleo ne cessait de lui prodiguait quelques conseils, corrigeant de temps en temps, si elle voyait une inégalité dans l'étalage d'énergie du sorcier.

Finalement, il sembla qu'il maîtrisait mieux la technique, car il fut capable de tenir près d'une demi-heure.

Cleo, que le résultat paraissait satisfaire, recula d'un pas et le laissa admirer son épée.

La lame n'était pas à proprement parler faite de feu, mais de discrètes flammes rougeoyaient le long et faisaient luire les émeraudes. Et lorsqu'il la toucha, elles brillèrent plus fortement, d'un éclat doré. Il lui sembla même qu'elles émettaient une douce chaleur.

Il battit l'air de son épée et se rendit compte avec joie qu'elle était tout aussi maniable, si ce n'est plus.

Cleo remarqua son visage joyeux et décida qu'il était temps de passer à la deuxième partie de l'entraînement. Car, autant l'épée paraissait facile à manipuler, à la longue c'était plutôt fatiguant – en tout cas, au début.

- Allez, en place ! Il est temps que tu saches manipuler ton épée consolidée.

Harry se mit immédiatement en garde et le combat s'engagea. L'élémentaire avait largement le dessus, mais le sorcier comprit bien vite que, si sa lame était plus puissantes, ses coups devaient l'être un peu moins. En fait, plus ils l'étaient, plus ça se répercutait dans son bras, et ça risquait de le blesser.

Il bondit en avant, esquiva l'attaque de Cleo et riposta immédiatement. Celle-ci para et contre-attaqua. Coup droit, coup de pointe, elle enchaînait sans interruptions, cherchant à désarmer le sorcier.

Vint ensuite une certaine monotonie : elle ne lui laissait plus le temps d'attaquer et continuait en gardant le même rythme, coup droit, coup de pointe, coup droit…

Mais soudain, feinte. Au lieu de diriger sa lame droite devant elle, elle effectua une passe arrière (1) et fit tournoyer son arme. Les flammes qui la recouvraient redoublèrent d'intensité et, avant que l'autre ne prenne le dessus en attaquant le premier, elle exécuta le coup droit attendu.

Harry vacilla. La charge était plus puissante que prévue. Tendu, il se vit contraint de continuer à parer. Ce n'était pas bon : tant qu'il serait obligé d'éviter les coups ou de les arrêter, Cleo aurait l'avantage.

Il se concentra. S'il avait bien compris la manœuvre de l'élémentaire, il pouvait raviver le feu de son épée. Mais ça risquait d'être fatiguant. Ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il voulait gagner.

Il ralentit l'allure, feignit l'épuisement. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Soit Cleo n'avait pas compris l'action, soit elle voulait savoir où ça les mènerait. En tout cas, elle accéléra le mouvement.

Puis Harry se fit toucher. A l'épaule. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, mais il grimaça quand même. Profitant du temps que son adversaire ramenait son épée à elle, il estoqua (2).

Cleo fut contrainte de rompre (3). Son regard sembla plus déterminé : elle était visiblement ravie d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Elle s'avança brutalement sur la gauche, se baissa et d'une rapide torsion de la jambe, elle perturba l'équilibre du garçon. Il tenta de garder l'équilibre et ne put éviter la contre-attaque qui l'acheva. Son épée vola et percuta le sol avec un bruit mat.

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre son idée en pratique ! Tant pis… La prochaine fois, peut être.

- C'est bien. Tu as réussi à capter ma manœuvre.

- Peut être, mais je n'ai même pas pu essayer de la reproduire !

- Certes, mais je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser gagner !

Il répondit par un sourire. Oui, définitivement, il essaierait la prochaine fois qu'ils combattraient l'un contre l'autre.

***

Le soir là, son bras droit le faisait souffrir et il dut retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque Cleo lui annonça que le reste était pratique, donc, la plupart du temps, il pourrait se contenter de faire quelques mouvements dans le vide au lieu de véritables combats.

Car il était certain que si son contentement était trop apparent, la jeune fille s'arrangerait pour qu'ils se battent tous les jours.

Toutefois, elle ajouta qu'il était conseillé d'avoir en permanence une dose d'énergie sur lui prête « au cas où ».

Harry décida que tout comme l'Anelias et le Sandra, il s'entraînerait régulièrement, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

***

Harry grogna. Merlin qu'il avait mal partout ! C'était une bonne raison pour ne pas se lever, non ? En plus, s'il avait bien tout compris, il avait temps libre jusqu'à midi.

Il songea un instant à ne pas se lever. L'idée était tentante. _Très _tentante. Mais il voulait réviser un peu le Sandra.

Nouveau grognement. Mais cette fois, il se redressa et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Ceci fait, il s'assit correctement sur son lit et s'étira un peu.

Bon comme c'était déjà un effort surhumain de se lever tôt un jour de congé, il pouvait tout de même se permettre de continuer son livre au lit ! Petit problème… « _Le Sandra au combat_ » était sur le bureau. Bureau qui était trop loin du lit pour qu'il puisse l'attraper sans sortir

Il pouvait aussi ajouter que sa baguette était _elle aussi_ dans le bureau.

« _Merlin je peux être stupide parfois._ »

Eh bien, il était résigné à : un, se lever et aller chercher ce maudit bouquin ; deux, utiliser la magie sans baguette pour l'amener jusqu'à lui.

Il ne voulait _pas_ se lever.

« _La deuxième option est définitivement la plus tentante._ »

Et il murmura un _accio _« _Le Sandra au combat_ ».

« _La plus efficace aussi._ »

La dernière fois, il avait appris quelques offensifs moyens. Il était temps de les lancer. Parce que la théorie, c'est bien ; la pratique, c'est mieux. Donc, il fit apparaître un galet d'environ une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre et lut le premier sort.

Il le laissa tomber, puis, avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol :

- Yamete !

Le galet s'immobilisa à vingt centimètres du sol et resta flotter. Il le rattrapa, puis le fit tomber à nouveau :

- Tsukamaeru !

Cette fois encore, il s'arrêta, mais beaucoup plus rapidement, effet lié à son niveau supérieur. L'autre, _kotei suru_, fit de même.

Il y en avait un autre, _hannin wo taiho sauru_, mais il ne servait qu'à arrêter les malfaiteurs, et il se voyait bien mal qualifier son malheureux caillou de « individu qui commet des crimes, des vols ».

Donc, pour essayer celui-ci, il devrait attendre d'être face à Soleilla. Oh, _évidemment_ il ne l'utiliserait que si elle l'attaquait.

« _Evidemment_ »

* * *

1 : Passe arrière : reculer

2 : Estoquer : frapper de la pointe de l'épée

3 : Rompre : reculer

Bon, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en escrime, alors j'ai du chercher sur internet. Donc, excusez moi si ce n'est pas exactement juste.


	15. Chapter 15

Midi sonna et il consentit enfin à se lever. Il se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Soleilla l'attendait tranquillement, plongée dans le journal, la _Gazette_ semblait-il.

- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Tout est relatif, répondit tranquillement la jeune fille. Une attaque sur Lancaster et Grimsby, la reconstruction un peu compliquée de Londres – ils cherchent toujours des endroits où loger les habitants du centre – et quelques enlèvements.

- Des enlèvements ? répéta Harry en levant la tête de sa purée.

- Oui. John McTeal, un Langue-de-Plomb, Lisa Archer, une médicomage, plusieurs Aurors dont je ne me souviens pas du nom. Bref, Tom tente d'intimider la population sorcière.

- Je vois…

Ils se turent un moment, Soleilla finissant de lire un article et Harry songeant aux nouvelles du monde sorcier. Puis la jeune fille déclara qu'elle avait deux nouvelles à lui annoncer.

- La première, commença-t-elle, est que nous avons décidé de te donner ton propre cheval, disons comme cadeau d'anniversaire (Harry grogna : elle avait tout de suite anticipé son refus). Nous irons les voir après le repas. La seconde est que nous allons travailler les différentes aptitudes développées par les transformations animagus. Et cela, c'est Elian, Lenora et Ailin qui s'en occuperont.

- C'est gentil de votre part, autant pour le cadeau – que je ne peux refuser (regard noir vers Soleilla qui l'ignore) – que pour l'entraînement, mais je ne veux pas les déranger.

- En fait, ce sont eux qui se sont proposés et j'ai accepté vu que vous vous connaissez.

Plutôt que se répandre en milles remerciements, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de se dépêcher de finir de manger pour aller voir les chevaux. Et Soleilla, dans son infime bonté, prit tout son temps, que se soit pour terminer son repas ou pour se diriger vers le parc. Harry la pressa, mais elle aimait trop l'embêter.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, mais ne firent que la longer quelques minutes. Ils contournèrent un rocher et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'enclos ouvert où des chevaux attendaient.

- Ils ne viennent ici que lorsqu'on les appelle, sinon, ils vont et viennent à leur guise.

Les robes des chevaux présents étaient plutôt variées : alezan, appaloosa, palomino, bai, aubère, isabelle… tous les regardaient sans produire un son.

Soleilla le mena à une jeune jument. Sa robe était dorée et sa crinière ainsi que sa queue presque blanches.

- Elle s'appelle Lodeia.

La jument le fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête dans sa direction. Elle s'approcha tranquillement et colla sa tête contre la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci lui éclata de rire et la caressa.

- Visiblement, dit Soleilla, amusée, on ne s'est pas trompé en la choisissant.

Le sorcier câlina quelques instants la jument puis se tourna vers son amie. Cette dernière montait sur un étalon noir et lui faisant signe de faire de même, elle dit :

- On va faire un tour. Comme ça, je pourrais te montrer quelque chose. Et accessoirement, continuer ton entraînement.

- Bien, bien, capitaine !

Elle ignora le ton narquois de la réplique et entra dans la forêt. Harry la rattrapa et calqua le pas de Lodeia sur celui de la monture de son amie.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Tu verras…

Comprenant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus, il regarda autour de lui.

La forêt était belle et bien plus accueillante que ne l'était la Forêt Interdite. Même après plusieurs minutes de marches, les arbres étaient encore suffisamment espacés pour laisser passer la lumière, et créaient une multitude de petits chemins naturels.

Ces chemins, qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient, étaient assez large pour que les deux chevaux marchent côte à côte. Sur les côtés, des centaines de petites fleurs multicolores poussaient : véroniques, petites fleurs bleu clair minuscules ; des roses de toutes les couleurs ; et pleins d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom : des bleus et des blanches, des roses et des violettes, des jaunes et des oranges…

De petits animaux, pour la plupart non-magiques (bien qu'il ait vu un ou deux Kneazles (1)), passaient de temps à autres pas loin d'eux : un écureuil qui grimpait à un arbre, un lièvre qui surgissait d'un bosquet, etc.

Il leva tranquillement la tête vers le haut pour voir le ciel et aperçut d'étranges constructions dans les arbres. Il les observa un instant, perplexe, puis se tourna vers Soleilla qui ne semblait pas – ou faisait semblant (au choix) – avoir remarqué son manège. Finalement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifier sans doute quelque chose comme « c'est quoi cette habitude de répondre à une question part une autre question ? », mais accepta tout de même de lui fournir un semblant de réponse…

- Quoi donc ?

… ou pas. La tentation d'embêter Harry était trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste. Car il était certain qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

- Les constructions dans les arbres, répondit-il agacé.

Et pour donner plus d'informations à la jeune fille, il les désigna d'un geste de la main.

- Oh, celle-ci… C'est la raison de notre promenade en forêt. Tu vas comprendre : nous sommes arrivés.

Elle s'arrêta donc et descendit de cheval, très vite imitée par Harry. Une personne, qui jusque là, était assise contre un arbre, se leva et s'approcha.

- Elian ! s'exclama le sorcier avec surprise.

Effectivement, c'était bien lui : de longs cheveux bleu/vert qui lui arrivaient à la taille et des yeux verts, ainsi que la même étrange tenue qu'il portait le jour de leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Harry, Soleilla, salua-t-il.

Soleilla se tourna vers le sorcier et lui expliqua plus précisément ce qui allait se passer :

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Elian a accepté de t'aider à travailler les différentes aptitudes développées par les transformations animagus. Pour ce faire, vous allez utiliser ces constructions qui t'intriguaient tant tout à l'heure. Dans le monde moldu, je crois qu'ils appellent ça de l' « accro-branches ». Tu as tout un parcours dans les arbres et il faut parvenir jusqu'au bout.

- C'est un exercice qui peut se révéler dangereux, poursuivit Elian, c'est pour ça que les non-magiques ont des systèmes qui les attachent et assurent leur sécurité. Il est évident que nous, nous nous en passerons. Tes instincts animaux te procurent une souplesse et une agilité supérieures à celles des meilleurs sportifs humains.

- Aah… fit Harry, pas spécialement rassuré.

- T'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. J'vous laisse, travaillez bien ! lança Soleilla, avant de s'éloigner avec le cheval noir.

- Bien, Harry. Je pense que tu devrais commencer par déposer tes affaires par terre.

L'Elémental s'était retourné vers lui et le considéré d'un air sérieux.

- Cape, baguette, épée, livres… Tout ce qui pourrait t'alourdir et te déséquilibrer.

Le sorcier obéit et déposa tout élément superflu qu'il avait sur lui. Il comprenait parfaitement que pour la première fois, il valait mieux être léger.

- Bien. Tu vas d'abord grimper à cet arbre. Une fois là-haut, je t'expliquerais la suite.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et se dirigea vers l'arbre désigné par l'autre garçon. Les leçons de Soleilla ayant porté leurs fruits, il fut en haut en peu de temps.

Il observa le parcours qui s'étendait sous ses yeux avec un peu d'inquiétude et croisa leur regard d'Elian. Il avait l'air certain qu'il réussirait. Soit. Il ferait de son mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas difficile : tu as simplement à arriver au bout du parcours.

- D'accord.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de la plateforme. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas sujet au vertige.

Il se concentra sur l'exercice.

Le premier chemin devait faire cinq ou six mètres. Il était constitué de planches qui n'étaient pas liées entre elles et de deux cordes de chaque côté, à hauteur des épaules, permettaient de se tenir.

Prudemment, se tenant aux cordes, il fit un pas en avant. Puis un second. Les planches s'éloignèrent brusquement. Il raffermit sa prise sur les cordes, respira un grand coup et rapprocha les deux planches sur lesquelles il se tenait.

Il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent : jusqu'à la plateforme suivant, les planches pouvaient – allaient – se balancer, surtout au milieu.

Il progressa plus lentement, mais il arriva au bout sans encombre. Lorsqu'il fut sur l'autre plateforme, il s'accroupit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre d'exercice… Mais ça allait vraiment être utile. Plus on est agile, plus éviter les tirs ennemis est facile.

Le prochain obstacle était des tonneaux. Ils étaient longs d'environ un mètre et large d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Ils étaient retenus entre eux par des cordes d'environ trente centimètres et ce, en haut et en bas.

« _Génial… Faut ramper…_ »

Soupirant, il se faufila dans le premier tonneau. Il passa avec facilité dans le second. Outre le fait qu'il se balançait et qu'il était à quatre pattes, il était bien moins compliqué que le précédent. Il eut tôt fait de parcourir les six mètres.

La prochaine étape était sept mètres plus loin. Pour l'atteindre, il devait jouer les « funambules ». Effectivement, c'était le même genre de parcours que le premier, sauf qu'à la place des planches, c'était une simple corde.

Pour lui, c'était largement faisable. Après tout, en première année, il était bien parvenu à tenir debout sur un balai en plein vol… Malgré tout, il le traversa d'un pas mal assuré.

Le suivant était un filet. Un simple filet qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Il le passa rapidement. Il regarda la suite avec amusement. Décidément, il commençait à apprécier le jeu.

Cependant, il fut surpris de voir Elian l'attendre.

- Alors, tu t'amuse bien ?

- C'est génial, ouais ! s'exclama Harry.

Elian éclata de rire.

- On dirait un vrai gamin quand tu dis ça, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- C'est même pas vrai ! protesta le sorcier.

- Boude, et ça renforcera l'effet, ricana l'élémental.

Harry ne répondit pas et lui tira la langue. Elian rit encore, puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Bien, je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter, même si c'est très drôle.

Il ignora le regard noir qui lui était destiné et poursuivit :

- Tu vois le passage là ?

Il désignait la simple corde qui était en pente.

- C'est ce que les humains nomment tyrolienne. C'est très amusant. Ils s'attachent à la corde et se laissent glisser jusqu'en bas.

- Comment va-t-on faire, nous ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien… On va utiliser une variante de ce qu'eux même utilisent. Un genre de « poulie ». on va la fixer à la corde et on se tiendra.

- Je vois… Donc le truc à pas faire, c'est lâcher…

- Précisément. Mais ce n'est pas très difficile. Et pour éviter de lâcher, on met des gants, ça évite de glisser.

Il lui tendit une paire qu'Harry enfila immédiatement. Puis il sortit de sa poche la « poulie ». La ressemblance avec ce dont il était tiré était flagrante. De forme rectangulaire avec deux roues aux bases, on aurait pu la penser en bois s'il n'y avait pas cette étrange lueur qui l'englobait.

Il la lui donna également et en sortit une seconde.

Il la posa alors sur la corde, la tint fermement et se jeta dans le vide. Dix secondes après, il était sur la plateforme d'en face. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre et continua le parcours.

En le voyant faire, l'excitation d'Harry augmenta. C'était de plus en plus intéressant. Il imita les gestes de l'autre et se retrouva rapidement de l'autre côté. La sensation de vitesse était grisante. Autant que pouvait l'être le vol en balai, c'était pour dire !

Il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être autant amusé ! Sans attendre, il continua le parcours. Il monta une échelle et se retrouva face à une seconde échelle, mais horizontale. Comprenant immédiatement, il attrapa un barreau et se lâcha dans le vide. Il passa sa main droite sur le suivant, puis la main de gauche, et ainsi de suite.

C'était légèrement plus fatigant. Il grimpa ensuite par une corde à nœud et un mini mur d'escalade. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il arrivait au bout du « chemin ». Apparemment, il ne restait qu'une corde, un filet et une tyrolienne.

« _Tant pis_, songea-t-il, _je demanderais à Elian de recommencer._ »

Et sans attendre, il se saisit de la corde et se lança dans le vide. Il atterrit brutalement dans le filet, sans toutefois se faire mal. Il s'empressa de remonter et sortit de sa poche la « poulie ». Cinq minutes plus tard, il était en bas, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Dès que l'élémental le vit, il s'exclama :

- C'était vraiment trop génial ! On recommence ?

Elian éclata de rire, mais lui tendit ses affaires en secouant la tête.

- Désolé, mais pas ce soir, il est un peu tard. Demain, si tu veux…

Harry baissa la tête, dépité. Dommage. Enfin, il se rhabilla et tous les deux récupérèrent leurs chevaux. Durant tout le trajet, ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur « l'accro-branche ». Elian fut ravi que le jeu plaise autant au sorcier.

* * *

(1) Kneazle : A l' origine, le Kneazle a été élevé en Grande-Bretagne bien qu'il soit à présent exporté dans le monde entier. Ressemblant à un petit chat, la fourrure tachetée, mouchetée ou ocellée, les oreilles gigantesques, la queue semblable à celle d'un lion, le Kneazle est intelligent, indépendant et agressif à l'occasion, sauf lorsqu'il s'attache à une sorcière ou à un sorcier dont il devient alors l'animal de compagnie très apprécier, _d'après les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander_.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent tous ensemble avec ceux qu'il connaissait : Soleilla (évidemment), Lenora, Elian, Cleo et Ailin. Ils discutèrent gaiement de tout et de rien. Harry alla se coucher assez tôt, tellement il était impatient de recommencer les jeux d'Elian.

***

A huit heures tapantes, le lendemain, footing fait, il rejoignit l'élémental dans la forêt. Il refit le parcours deux fois de suite et parvint à le faire en deux fois moins de temps.

Puis, Elian décida de compliquer un peu les choses : Harry dut reprendre toutes ses affaires et, une fois qu'il fut sûr que rien de tomberait, il recommença. En fait, à chaque augmentation du niveau de difficulté, il recommençait deux fois.

Après le repas de midi, Elian le suivit à terre et lui lança quelques attaques que le sorcier devait évitées ou parées. Il s'en sortait bien, c'était indéniable. Finalement, confiant en ses capacités, il baissa un peu sa garde. Bien mal lui en prit, car une branche le frappa violemment.

En équilibre sur le fil, il faillit tomber, mais se rétablit rapidement. Il se retourna vers son attaquant et vit Elian avec un sourire moqueur. Sans cesser de reculer, Harry sortit son épée et se mit en position. Enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il était en équilibre sur une corde.

Ce fut avec étonnement qu'Harry constata que l'autre le laisser atteindre la plateforme. Tout son corps lui criait « Piège ! Piège ! ». Faisant confiance au son instinct, sorcier raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un pas de la plateforme, Elian passa à l'attaque, enchaînant coup droit et coup de pointe. Et malgré qu'il ne soit armé que d'un bâton, Harry eut du mal à riposter. Obligé de tenir une attitude défensive, il constata avec effroi que s'il reculait encore une fois de cette façon, il allait trébucher sur la marche de la plateforme derrière lui. Et là, deux chances sur trois de tomber.

Ne pouvant fortifier sa lame par des flammes (il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire cramer la forêt), mais rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser ses autres pouvoirs.

Focalisant une partie de son attention sur Elian, il fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de se rappeler un des sortilèges de Sandra. Un sort qui ne blesserait pas Elian et ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger… Retenant un petit sourire qui l'aurait sans doute trahi, il se concentra sur l'élémental tout en prenant garde à ne pas tomber.

- _Kotei suru_, murmura-t-il.

L'élémental parut surpris de le voir utiliser l'Anelias. Sans doute pensait-il qu'Harry ne maîtrisait pas assez ses pouvoirs pour ça. Toujours est-il qu'il dut stopper un moment ses attaques. Et, même si le sort fut paré, le sorcier atteint son but.

Il se rétablit sur la plateforme, jeta un œil autour de lui et dut renoncer à avancer car le filet ne serait sûrement pas des plus pratiques pour combattre.

Il recentra son attention juste à temps sur son adversaire. Cette fois ci, aucun n'avait l'avantage, même si Elian n'avait pas l'air perturbé d'être en constant équilibre. Comprenant qu'ainsi il ne pourrait que s'épuiser et perdre, Harry changea radicalement d'attitude.

Elian était un élémental terre ? Bien. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à ce qu'il mette son plan à exécution. Il n'y eut pas besoin de feindre pour avoir l'air en difficultés : l'épée lui pesait de plus en plus. Ainsi, après un coup particulièrement dur de l'élémental, il la laissa tomber. Rassemblant ses mains et les dirigeant vers la corde, il lança le sort le plus puissant qu'il se rappelait.

- _KOWASU !_

Cependant, pas moyen de se souvenir des ses effets. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que le sort était offensif. Cette fois ci, l'étonnement d'Elian fut tel qu'il ne réagit pas du tout. La corde se rompit entre lui et Harry et il bascula dans le vide.

Le sorcier profita de ce moment de répit pour franchir les quatre obstacles suivants. Mais arrivé à l'échelle horizontale, il dut stopper net car le premier échelon se brisa net.

Il se retourna et constata (avec un brun de soulagement) que sa théorie était juste. Dans une forêt, Elian avait peu de chance d'être blessé. Cependant, celui-ci n'attaqua pas. Il le regardait avec un léger sourire qui sembla assez effrayant au sorcier.

Et pour cause.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acte de ta part, dit l'élémental d'une voix calme.

Sans éprouvé trop de remord, Harry s'en voulait quand même un peu. Mais si réellement la situation avait été dangereuse, on lui aurait dit. Et puis la seule règle n'était elle pas « tous les coups sont permis » ? Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Il décida de suivre cet état d'esprit et laissa échapper un ricanement.

- A vrai dire, j'ignorais que tu connaissais ce genre de sort.

- A vrai dire, j'ignorais l'effet de ce genre de sort, copia Harry en souriant.

- Voila qui est encore plus rassurant. Puisque que c'est ainsi, je ne te ferais plus de cadeaux.

- Parce que tu m'en as fait ? questionna Harry avec un air enfantin.

Elian ne répondit pas et avança vers le sorcier. Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se retourna. Il s'élança et attrapa vivement le second barreau. Il se hissa par-dessus l'échelle juste à temps pour voir filer sous lui des feuilles si tranchantes qu'elles se fichèrent dans l'arbre juste en face.

Harry soupira de soulagement, mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il constata qu'Elian l'avait suivi sur l'échelle. Son sourire mauvais inquiéta assez Harry, mais il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il recula d'un pas et assura son équilibre, sans quitter l'élémental des yeux. Celui-ci tendit le bras face à lui, paume vers le haut et laissa échapper dans un souffle :

- _Kaze…_

Aussitôt, un tourbillon apparut au dessus de sa main. Des feuilles y furent attirées et le sorcier constata que le tourbillon grandissait. Tellement que le vent fut bien plus violent. A tel point que qu'il dut lutter pour garder son équilibre.

Plissant les yeux, il s'accroupit et invoqua un bouclier sorcier. Juste à temps, car Elian lança le tourbillon sur lui. Il fut propulser en arrière, mais ne put rester sur l'échelle. C'est donc dans un équilibre très précaire (dans le vide, une mai seulement tenant un barreau) qu'il vit Elian avancer.

Analysant ses chances de fuite, il vit que la plateforme n'était qu'à deux mètres de lui. S'il parvenait à avoir assez d'élan, sans doute parviendrait-il à l'atteindre. De sa main libre, il lança une petite sphère de feu vers l'autre et profita que ce dernier protège les arbres.

Il se retourna et se balança quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps. Il s'élança alors dans le vide et attrapa de justesse le bord de la plateforme.

Soupirant de soulagement, il se hissa sur la plaque de bois, et sans attendre qu'Elian ne se débarrasse de la sphère. Il franchit sans peine la corde ainsi que le mur d'escalade, mais avant qu'il ne se soit saisi de la corde suivante, il trébucha sur une branche.

Il comprit alors deux choses : une, Elian était de retour. Deux… il ne parviendrait pas à garder son équilibre et il était très proche du bord. Trop même.

Il tomba, mais décidé à ne pas finir en bas, il s'agrippa à la corde. Il glissa le long sur un mètre ou deux et si ses mains le faisaient souffrir, au moins était il vivant.

« _Effectivement, il ne me fait aucun cadeau. Ceci dit, Tom ne m'en fera pas non plus._ »

Décidé à donner le meilleur de lui-même, il remonta légèrement afin de se laisser un peu de marge s'il n'arrivait pas du premier coup. Il commença d'abord par dresser un mur d'énergie qui bloquerait un moment les attaques de l'élémental, puis il se balança, le plus haut et le plus vite possible.

Il ne réussit pas immédiatement à attraper le filet, mais après la troisième tentative, il put passer de l'autre côté. Sans laisser le temps à Elian de le rejoindre, il se dirigea vers le dernier obstacle : la tyrolienne.

Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide, et l'une des feuilles très tranchantes de l'élémental lui rentra dans l'épaule. Retenant un cri de douleur, il envoyant deux trois attaques sans se retourner et se jeta sur la corde afin d'éviter une nouvelle salve.

Accroché comme un koala à la corde, il sortit de sa poche la « poulie » et s'empressa de s'en servir pour arriver en bas.

Il s'écroula à bout de souffle sur le sol. Et entendit Elian s'approchait.

Tendu, il se mit en position défensive, toujours accroupi. Et seulement à ce moment il se tourna vers l'autre garçon. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci affichait un sourire joyeux et aucune arme.

- Tu as été fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main pour le relever.

Bien que méfiant, il s'en saisit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'attaquerais pas… continua-t-il. Puis en voyant l'épaule du sorcier, il ajouta : Je suis désolé pour ça, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix…

- C'est rien, sourit Harry. Après tout, je n'ai pas été beaucoup plus sympa avec toi…

- Tous les coups sont permis ! Sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'amusement. Mais je suis vraiment étonné que tu t'en sois aussi bien sorti.

- J'ai eu le temps de feuilleter quelques livres pour me défendre de Soleilla.

- Je vois, éclata de rire Elian. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, il est l'heure.

Harry se rendit alors compte que la nuit était déjà tombée.

- On soignera ta blessure au château, je ne suis pas très doué en guérison… dit Elian avec un petit sourire dépité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le sorcier. Allons-y !

***

Ils rentrèrent rapidement et prirent aussitôt la direction de l'infirmerie. Heureusement, la blessure n'était pas grave et fut très vite guérie. Cependant, au moment là, le repas était depuis longtemps fini.

Ils durent donc passer aux cuisines où ils se préparèrent des sandwichs.

Ils rirent beaucoup en évoquant chaque point de la journée et tout particulièrement du combat, et ils allèrent se coucher.

***

Le lendemain, Harry se leva rapidement, pressé de savoir ce qu'il ferait cette fois. En effet, Elian lui avait expliqué qu'il avait atteint un niveau largement acceptable et qu'ils ne passeraient plus exclusivement leurs journées à ça. Ce qui ne devait cependant pas l'empêcher de revenir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il parcourut un moment la salle des yeux. Perplexe, il regarda attentivement, sans voir qui que se soit qu'il connaisse vraiment. Il s'assit donc à la première place libre qu'il trouva et mangea rapidement.

Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre pour réviser ses sorts.

_- Okiagaseru._

Le galet qu'il gardait pour son entraînement lévita devant lui. Il soupira. Il maîtrisait déjà tous les sorts qui lui permettraient de se protéger ou immobiliser par quelqu'un (il avait même appris quelques formules pratiques comme _sebameru_ qui servait à rétrécir objets comme êtres vivants.

Il était maintenant obligé de passer aux offensifs. Il commença par les plus « sympas » de cette partie, c'est-à-dire ceux qui attachaient quelqu'un. _Kukuru_ s'avéra être le plus efficace.

En face de celui-ci, il remarqua avec amusement qu'il y avait aussi un sortilège pour faire taire le prisonnier : _damare_.

Il continua à lire et à essayer (dans la mesure du possible) chaque sort : _chissoku saseru_, _hikkaku_, _utsu_, _kowasu_, _shiboru_ (utilisé par Soleilla pour tester son bouclier) … et tant d'autres.

Il referma son livre avec un soupir. Mangemorts ou non, il essaierait au maximum de ne pas blesser. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas loin de 17 heures. Il descendit donc dans la Grande Salle où il croisa Soleilla.

- J'espère que tu as bien révisé, parce que, demain, entraînement général !

Et elle s'en alla.

« _Heureusement que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de travailler mes sorts aujourd'hui… Mais elle aurait quand même pu prévenir !_ »


	17. Chapter 17

Ce jour-là, tous les six étaient réunis dans le parc de la guilde.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Soleilla. Merci d'être venu. A partir de maintenant, on va faire des combats alliant toutes nos connaissances !

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, sourit Elian.

Tous acquiescèrent et Soleilla leur montra les limites du jeu : une partie de la forêt, le lac, le parc et les falaises. Il y avait aussi des équipes : Elian, Ailin et Harry d'un côté, Soleilla, Cleo et Lenora de l'autre. Le but du jeu était de récupérer la clochette de chaque membre de l'équipe adverse. Ils avaient dix minutes pour établir une stratégie. Le temps écoulé, tous étaient dispersés sur le terrain, prêt au combat.

***

Harry était accroupi à l'orée de la forêt, tous les sens en alerte.

Le jeu allait commencer dans quelques minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps de récapituler.

Le principe était simple : chaque équipe était constituée de trois personnes et chacune possédait une clochette dont l'équipe adverse devait s'emparer. Le jeu ne prenait fin que lorsqu'une équipe avait rassemblé les six clochettes.

On n'avait le droit ni de cacher la clochette, ni de dépasser les limites de terrain, ni de blesser de manière irréversible un adversaire. Cependant, toutes formes de magies étaient autorisées (y compris la défense humaine et l'attaque).

Harry accrocha la clochette au pommeau de son épée et se redressa.

Utilisant la sorcellerie, il étendit ses sens et sonda les environs. Il n'y avait personne à moins de 500 mètres et le plus proche semblait être Elian. Mais c'était difficile d'en être sûr.

Incertain quant à la position de ses ennemis, il longea l'orée de la forêt. Attentifs aux moindres bruits, il guettait une quelconque présence.

Jetant un œil vers le lac, il se fige net et regarda plus attentivement. Oui, c'était le reflet d'un soleil sur une lame. Ce devait être Cleo.

Il recula et se retourna brutalement en position d'attaque. Il baissa son épée presque immédiatement ; ce n'était qu'Elian. Celui-ci avait l'air serein et sa clochette qui était attachée à l'une des lanières de sa manche tinta allégrement.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Pour l'instant, c'est assez calme. Nous sommes les seuls dans la forêt, mais Lenora n'est pas très loin. J'ai aussi aperçu Soleilla sur les falaises au sud.

- Je vois… Cleo est aussi sur les falaises, mais à l'ouest. Je suppose que tu veux t'en occuper ?

- Evidemment ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais me mesurer à un élémental feu.

- Mais le Feu n'est il pas supérieur à la Terre ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, les éléments sont tous égaux. Tous ont leurs avantages et tous ont leurs inconvénients.

- Alors bonne chance ! sourit le sorcier en s'éloignant.

- Au fait ! lança Elian, Soleilla est à demi ange.

- Merci du renseignement, le salua-t-il.

Elian le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Encore une fois, il avait vu juste. Se détournant, il fixa un point à travers les arbres.

- Ça faisait longtemps… murmura-t-il, avant de s'élancer à son tour.

***

Harry se dirigea vers le nord-ouest afin de contourner sa « proie » et, peut être, bien que ce soit improbable, la surprendre. Cela dit, celle-ci semblait toujours prévoir ses actions. Alors sa stratégie n'était peut être pas la bonne.

A cause de son détour, il ne mit pas moins de vingt minutes à atteindre la falaise.

Il dut s'arrêter à cet endroit car un combat avait lieu ? Lenora et Ailin s'affrontaient. Il les observa un moment. Visiblement, elles préféraient commencer par des attaques physiques.

Leurs coups vifs et précis étaient semblables et il n'avait pas le temps de voir qui gagnerait.

Il se remit en chemin pour se figer cinquante pas plus loin. Certes il connaissait l'emplacement de Soleilla une demi heure plus tôt, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis ! Peut être même n'était elle plus sur la falaise !

Pour un peu, il se serait maudit devant tant de stupidité. Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, mieux valait monter, et il aviserait après.

Il but un peu de l'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître et commença la longue escalade. Il arriva au milieu en moins de vingt cinq minutes, mais il fatiguait un peu. Il s'arrêta donc sur une corniche.

Rien qu'à voir ce qui l'attendait encore, il était démoralisé. S'il y avait peu de prises jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y en avait quasiment pas après. Il laissa son regard se promener autour de lui, tandis qu'il ajustait son bouclier.

Un détail attira soudain son attention et il aperçut des lumières rouges dansaient au loin, juste au dessus du lac. En regardant mieux, il put distinguer Cleo et Elian en plein combat. C'était véritablement impressionnant.

« _C'est donc ça, le pouvoir élémental…_ »

A cette distance, il était impossible de dire si l'un ou l'autre était en difficulté. Donc, cette fois ci aussi, il ne connaitrait pas le gagnant tout de suite.

Il reprit ensuite son ascension. Tout allait bien, même s'il n'avait toujours pas repéré Soleilla. Il se hissa sur une pierre plus grosse que les autres ; aussitôt, son instinct lui souffla qu'il avait fait une erreur. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne s'arrêta cependant pas.

- Grossière erreur, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Le sorcier ne sursauta pas, mais, malgré sa vigilance, ne put éviter la lance d'énergie qui brisa la pierre sur laquelle il reposait. Déséquilibré, il tenta de se rattraper, en vain.

Il bascula en arrière et tomba… sur la corniche dix mètres plus bas. Serrant les dents et tâtant ses membres pour être sûr que tout fonctionnait, il se releva et fit face à son attaquant.

La jeune fille était dans les airs, ses larges ailes déployées. Et sur son visage, un grand sourire. Alors, en digne Gryffondor, il protesta (style c'est le moment, au beau milieu d'un combat…)

- Nan, mais ça va pas ?!? J'aurais pu tomber en bas ! C'EST CE que j'appelle des dommages irréversibles !

Soleilla émit une petit rire et fit apparaître une autre boule d'énergie dans sa main. Harry paniqua un instant avant de se souvenir de ses cours.

Bon, déjà, trouver un moyen, soit de monter, soit de descendre. Ici, il était en position de faiblesse. Néanmoins, s'il décidait de monter, il y aurait plus de risque de faire une mauvaise chute. Rester descendre. Même en s'élançant, les arbres étaient trop loin pour les attraper.

Bien. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution.

Il sortit son épée du fourreau, faisant tinter la clochette. Il repéra également celle de Soleilla : elle l'avait attachée autour de son poignet.

Profitant que l'ange rassemble à nouveau de l'énergie pour sans doute attaquer de manière plus directe, le sorcier s'élança vers elle et sauta dans le vide. Il trancha le bracelet de la jeune fille et entama la chute.

Bon, le sol n'était plus qu'à 300 mètres. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se rattraper. Il commença par se mettre bien à l'horizontal pour freiner un peu sa « descente » et il rassembla ses pouvoirs.

Sans beaucoup réfléchir, il fit apparaître un genre d'énorme gelée orange qui lui fit un peu l'effet d'un trampoline. Après quelques secondes à rebondir, il la fit disparaître et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il eut juste le temps de ramasser la clochette que Soleilla était déjà sur lui. A son humble avis, elle était extrêmement agacée de s'être fait prendre et de ne pas être parvenue à deviner les intentions du sorcier.

Sortant son épée, elle se jeta sur lui.

- Tu ne parlais pas de dommages irréversibles, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée

Q- ui ça ? Moi ? Non, pas du tout voyons ! nia Harry avec un air innocent presque convaincant.

Il para les coups avec un brin de difficulté. Il devait quand même avouer qu'il avait eu la clochette par surprise, sinon, il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de la battre.

Son bras commençait à lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. S'efforçant de rester concentrer sur le combat, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. S'il faisait… oui, c'était possible… Mais d'abord, il devait détourner son attention et ce ne serait déjà pas une mince affaire.

Quoique s'il utilisait ça, ça pouvait fonctionnait… Il se concentra d'avantage et fit semblant (enfin, pas totalement puisque c'était en partie le cas) de fatiguer.

Cependant, Soleilla paraissait méfiante, alors il préféra attendre un peu. Après quelques passes qui l'affaiblirent encore d'avantage, il mit son plan à exécution.

_- Chissoku saseru !_

Soleilla recula d'un pas et porta une main à sa gorge ; elle blêmit un instant, mais Harry savait qu'elle trouverait un moyen de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

Ne tenant, ni à perdre son temps, ni à se retrouver face à elle après ça, il entama la deuxième partie de son plan : la fuite. Il se transforma aussitôt en loup et fila à travers les bois.

Il arriva rapidement en vu d'Ailin et Lenora. Chacune semblait encore possédait sa clochette et Harry ne se priva pas pour voler celle de la fille-chat qui pendait à sa queue.

Il fit un clin d'œil à une Ailin médusée et il reprit son chemin sous les cris de la volée.

Il n'avait cependant pas fait vingt mètres qu'il stoppa net. L'arbre qui se trouvait face à lui s'abattit sur son chemin et il dut rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Et malheureusement – ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue – la clochette prise à Lenora roula sous les fougères.

Il se retourna et fit face à Soleilla, reprenant sa forme humaine. Celle-ci avait très en colère, mais le sorcier put discerner une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux dorés.

- Joli. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais à aucune de tes actions. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas aussi prévisible que je ne le croyais.

- Est-ce un compliment ?

- Mais je compte bien récupérer tes clochettes, poursuivit-elle en ignorant la question. _Kukuru _!

Harry fut aussitôt immobilisé et regretta de ne pas encore parvenir à garder son bouclier durant ses transformations animagus. Il sut aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de récupérer les clochettes.

Elle prit les deux leurs (elle les attacha, l'une à ses cheveux, l'autre à sa taille), mais ne put trouver celle de Lenora.

- Où l'as-tu mise ?

- Qui a dit que je l'avais ?

Elle l'ignora, mais dut admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas. Elle devait donc être encore dans la clairière, ou en possession d'Ailin. Elle se détourna pour rejoindre Lenora et prendre la clochette de la fée.

- Une minute, Soleilla, dit Harry d'une voix tranquille. Je ne pense pas que je doive te laisser partir.

Elle se retourna et leva un sourcil, intriguée.

_- Shuppatsu wo soshi suru_.

Elle se retrouva à son tour figée.

- Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi avancé, n'est ce pas ? Il y a quelques temps, j'ai lu à la bibliothèque que, même si on est sous l'influence d'un sort, on peut quand même en jeter un, à condition qu'il soit d'une catégorie différente.

- Je vois… soupira Soleilla. Je suis impressionnée. Mais, vois tu, de par ma nature d'ange, je peux me libérer de certains sorts. Et je crains que celui-ci n'en fasse partie, acheva-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

_- Kotei suru_, intervint une voix.

Harry et Soleilla se retournèrent en même temps. Ailin sortait de l'ombre, deux clochettes dans ses cheveux.

- J'en ai trouvé une dans les fougères, tu as du la faire tomber, dit elle à l'intention de son allié. _Saigo._

Le sorcier fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il remercia la fée d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de l'ange pour récupérer les deux clochettes.

- Et de quatre ! s'exclama Ailin.

- Manque encore celles de Cleo et d'Elian. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il s'en sort, répondit Harry d'un air songeur.

- On a qu'à aller voir… Désolée, ajouta la fée à l'intention de son amie, mais si on te libère, tu tenteras de récupérer les clochettes.

Puis les deux alliés se dirigèrent vers le lac. Harry prit sa forme de phoenix et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux pour gagner du temps.

En un quart d'heure, ils étaient là, à l'orée du bois, au bord du lac. Au centre de celui-ci, Cleo et Elian combattaient toujours.

Cependant, Cleo semblait en difficulté. Et sans Elian lui lançant des trombes d'eau y était pour quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, c'était très impressionnant. Leur combat mêlait magie, escrime et éléments.

Ils les regardèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'Elian ne sorte finalement vainqueur. Il récupéra la clochette, Cleo qui semblait trempait et rejoignit la rive.

Il posa l'élémental feu sur le sol, s'assura qu'elle allait bien et s'avança vers ses amis et alliés. Ils regroupèrent leurs clochettes et elles s'illuminèrent.

Ils avaient gagnés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupérer tout le monde (Soleilla et Lenora étaient toujours immobilisées), ils rentrèrent au château où ils soignèrent les blessures superficielles.

Il fut décidé qu'ils continueraient quelques temps, mais changeraient régulièrement les équipes.

***

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant trois semaines. Chaque animagus, chaque sort fut testé et Harry eut pour la première fois l'impression d'être totalement protégé.


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde ! Et voila la suite... Et il ne reste maintenant plus que deux chapitres à publier. Et oui, on approche de la fin... J'espèrer que ça vous interesse toujours autant et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à tous ceux qui review

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce jour là, il n'y eut aucun entraînement. Irina Gansley, le Grand Maître de Sandalian avait réuni Harry et ses amis dans son bureau afin de planifier le départ prochain.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, l'entraînement touche à sa fin. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le sorcier noir prend de plus en plus d'assurance et il faut le stopper avant qu'il n'ait conquis tout le Royaume-Uni. Dans quelques jours, vous quitterez le château.

- Qui a été choisi ? questionna Harry.

- Eh bien… Toi et Soleilla, bien sûr… Lenora… Elian… Cléo… Ailin … Amaël et Tara. Ces deux là, tu les rencontreras le jour de votre départ, répondit Irina. J'ai trouvé plus juste que tes amis t'accompagnent puisqu'ils t'ont aidé dans ton entraînement, ajouta-t-elle pour les autres.

- Très bien.

Finalement, ils passèrent les quelques heures qui séparaient du repas à mettre en place tout, incluant les lieux où ils iraient et leurs affaires.

Dans moins de trois jours, ils quitteraient Sandalian. L'emplacement de chaque Horcruxe était indiqué sur une carte de l'Angleterre avec quelques précisions sur les pièges et obstacles.

Il arriva rapidement à sa chambre où il rangea ses affaires. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand' choses. Il avait simplement gardé ses objets les plus précieux : la Carte du Maraudeur, son Eclair de Feu, sa baguette, sa Cape d'Invisibilité et le Médaillon. Il avait laissé tous ses vêtement moldus et sorciers à Privet Drive, et ne portait à présent que les robes de Sandalian.

Il contempla la pièce un instant. L'endroit lui manquerait. Maintenant, il était certain que quand (et il ne pensait pas si…) il gagnerait contre Tom, il ferait valoir les droits de ses nouveaux amis. Eux qui avaient fait tant pour lui, il ne permettrait pas aux Sorciers de reproduire leurs erreurs passées.

***

L'ambiance qui avait toujours été chaleureuse était plus que pesante. Chacun se préparait. Ils ne tarderaient pas à partir. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

Qui savait si en réalité ils trouveraient suffisamment vite les Horcruxes restants ?

D'après leurs sources Voldemort ne tarderait pas à attaquer. Persuadé que le Survivant avait fui, il était entièrement convaincu de gagner cette bataille.

L'espoir était quasiment anéanti, et seuls ses plus proches amis devaient encore croire en lui. C'est pour cela qu'ils se rendraient à Poudlard immédiatement après avoir détruit les morceaux d'âmes. Ils attendraient d'avoir réuni une partie de leur armée pour se dévoiler à Tom et au Ministère.

Elian, Ailin, Lenora, Cléo, Amaël et Tara. Tous les cinq avaient été choisis pour les accompagner. Il leur en était très reconnaissant. Très proche des cinq premiers, il lui tardait de faire la connaissance des deux autres.

***

Le jour J, tout était prêt et ce fut avec une certaine impatience qu'Harry sella sa jument. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien toutes ses affaires et se mit en selle. Il promena son regard autour de lui et, quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers le sentier qui leur permettrait de gagner la falaise.

Soleilla lui avait présenté Tara et Amaël quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous deux étaient des anges. La première avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts forêt. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche en dessous de la cape à l'effigie de Sandalian. Amaël, quant à lui, avait des yeux bleus, de même que ses cheveux qu'il portait longs.

Comme il l'avait appris à son arrivée, on ne pouvait pas faire tout le trajet par magie. Ils galopèrent donc durant un jour et demi avant d'atteindre la limite. Quelque part au Népal, ils utilisèrent de la poudre de fée qui, avec la formule adéquate, permettait de passer d'un endroit à l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une sombre forêt d'Albanie. Contemplant le paysage, Harry se sentit l'espace d'un instant découragé. Mais il se reprit rapidement et ils commencèrent la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle, premier Horcruxe de leur liste.

Ils galopaient depuis plusieurs heures dans cette forêt. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où était la statue, et donc par extension, la coupe. Bien sûr, dans une forêt tel que celle là, une clairière suffisamment grande pour contenir une statue, il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup. Mais faute d'informations précises, ils étaient obligés de ratisser au peigne fin tout le coin.

De plus, ce genre d'endroit – les arbres complètement resserrés et pas la moindre goutte de lumière – n'était pas forcément pour des recherches, d'autant plus à cheval.

Ils commençaient à fatiguer. La nuit venait de tomber et rien ne servait de continuer à chercher dans l'obscurité, de plus, ils étaient épuisés. D'un commun accord, ils posèrent tous pied à terre. Ils mangèrent rapidement et se couchèrent aussitôt. Inutile de perdre du temps.

Et puis, rien n'aurait servi à mettre des gardes. Après tout, avec un élémental terre, en pleine forêt, personne n'aurait pu s'approcher à quelques kilomètres à la ronde sans qu'ils ne soient prévenus.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches dès l'aube. Pourtant, à midi, ils n'avaient pas plus de résultats. Ils commençaient à fatiguer et la coupe étant dissimulée par magie, Elian ne pouvait la situer avec exactitude.

Marchant à travers les arbres, tout en mangeant leur déjeuner, Harry réfléchissait. Ça n'allait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu et il craignait à chaque instant que Tom ne passe à l'attaque.

En parlant de Tom… Lorsqu'il avait tenté de le tuer, il avait bien laissé sur le jeune homme une trace de ses pouvoirs. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en servir pour reconnaître le passage de Tom ?

Il en fit aussitôt part à ses compagnons et après un moment de réflexion, tous approuvèrent l'idée. Elian, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir suivre une trace dans la forêt, suivit donc Harry dans son esprit afin de pouvoir ensuite reconnaître la magie du mage noir.

Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, car quelques heures plus tard, après une fatigante course, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière qui, aux yeux de chacun, empestait la magie noire. S'approchant d'avantage, ils virent au centre un socle de pierre finement gravé surmonté d'une statue de blaireau. Etrangement, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le compartiment secret, ni à prendre la coupe. A l'aide de son épée, Harry la fendit en deux et un spectre noir s'en échappa en hurlant.

Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la forêt qu'ils savaient sans danger et de partir à la recherche de la broche de Serdaigle dès le lendemain.

***

- Nous devons aller à Godric's Hollow.

Ils se regardèrent. L'un des dernier Horcruxes à détruire se trouvait probablement dans l'ancienne maison des Potter. L'ennui, c'est que Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner à l'endroit où ses parents étaient morts.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui et il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Le teint blême, il fit un vague signe de la main pour montrer à Soleilla que ça irait, et il monta à cheval.

Puis, lorsque chaque cavalier fut en selle, ils utilisèrent la poudre de fée pour atterrir dans une autre forêt. Cependant, elle était bien différente de celle d'Albanie, les arbres étant bien plus espacés.

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la lisière et s'arrêtèrent un bref instant pour observer les environs. Ils reprirent la route et longèrent le chemin bordé de maisonnette. Il n'y avait aucun bruits, et c'est comme si plus personne ne vivait ici.

Passant devant une église, ils suivirent une rue sombre qui menait à l'opposé du village, et tout au bout, se dressaient les ruines d'un manoir.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas non plus devant la vieille grille et rentrèrent rapidement dans la propriété.

Descendu de cheval, ils attendirent les dernières instructions. Bien sûr, ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais un rappel ne fait de mal à personne, non ?

Ils se partagèrent le manoir. Trois d'entre eux fouilleraient le rez-de-chaussée, tandis que trois autres s'occuperaient du premier étage, enfin, Harry et Soleilla s'occuperaient du dernier étage.

Il était fort probable que l'Horcruxe se trouve dans la chambre du bébé, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que c'était le Survivant qui vérifiait cette partie.

Harry entra lentement dans la pièce, tandis que Soleilla restait en arrière. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la chambre et regarda attentivement la tâche sombre à ses pieds.

C'était donc à cet endroit précis qu'était mort, ou plutôt vaincu, Lord Voldemort ? Il examina avec plus d'attention le sol et vit, au pied de ce qui restait du lit de bébé un éclat brillant.

Se retournant brièvement vers Soleilla qui l'attendait toujours, il se baissa et attrapa l'objet. Une broche où était gravé un aigle aux yeux de saphir. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Harry. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son amie, lui montrant par la même occasion ce qu'il tenait. Il dit simplement :

- La broche.

Ils descendirent rapidement, faisant signe à leurs amis de les suivre à chaque fois. Une fois en bas, Harry leur montra le bijou et leur dit :

- Nous avons la broche. Maintenant reste à récupérer le médaillon.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les chevaux qui les attendaient toujours. Harry soupira de soulagement et pensa que finalement ça s'était assez bien passé. Revenir ici n'était pas des plus plaisants pour lui, mais au moins ils avaient pratiquement tous les Horcruxes.

Si cette fois ci était normale, les Horcruxes auraient du être bien mieux protéger. Il n'y avait qu'à penser à la grotte où le médaillon avait été caché. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait donc été aussi sûr de lui pour penser que personne ne viendrait à soupçonner l'existence de pareil objet, puis, à trouver leur emplacement ? Si cette théorie ne tenait pas spécialement la route, c'était la seule qu'il avait.

- L'erreur est humaine, lui répondit seulement Soleilla quand il lui posa la question.

Resté maintenant le médaillon, dernier Horcruxe qu'ils pouvaient pour le moment détruire. Et pour ça, il fallait d'abord trouver Mondingus. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait, ils pouvaient sans peine deviner qu'il était quelque part à Londres. Simple supposition appuyée par un sort d'Amaël.

Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment se balader dans la capitale avec des chevaux. Et il était hors de question de les abandonner où que ce soit.

Ils les déposèrent donc dans la Forêt Interdite et leur demandèrent de les attendre là.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient au Chaudron Baveur, recouvert de leurs capes. Il était évidemment hors de question de se faire reconnaître aussi rapidement. Ils se divisèrent à nouveau en trois groupes : un dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un au Chemin de Traverse, et le dernier au Chaudron Baveur et aux alentours.

Harry et Soleilla optèrent pour l'Allée des Embrumes. Du point de vu du sorcier, c'était peut être l'endroit où il y aurait le plus de chance de trouver l'autre sorcier. Ignorant totalement les gens qui les regardaient suspicieusement, Harry engagea la conversation en elfique.

& Je pensais que la ville était en plus mauvais état que ça… &

& Vu ce qu'en disent les journaux, ça ne m'étonne pas. &

& C'est vraiment pitoyable… Finalement, c'est tout à fait normal que Tom ait autant d'influence sur les gens… &

& en tout cas, ce n'est pas avec ce ramassis de sorciers stupides que tu aurais pu gagner cette guerre. &

& Belle tournure de phrase ! C'est une autre façon de dire que tu es indispensable… &

& Evidemment, je SUIS indispensable. &

& Pfff &

Ils se turent, observant avec attention autour d'eux. Finalement, l'Allée était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il croyait ! Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire…

Ils continuèrent de chercher durant les heures qui suivirent, mais aucun ne trouva le sorcier. Ils décidèrent donc de recommencer leur recherche le lendemain, en espérant qu'elle soit plus fructueuse.

Finalement, la chance était peut être de leur côté car aux environs de midi, le lendemain, ils le virent quitter le Chaudron Baveur. De tout évidence, ils se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes et c'est avec impatience qu'Harry l'attendit dans un renfoncement.

Lorsqu'il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et totalement vide grâce aux soins de Soleilla, il le suivit.

Quand Mondingus remarqua qu'il était suivi, il accéléra, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une seconde silhouette, face à lui.

- Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une petite discussion, Mondingus…

Harry aurait presque sourit en entendant le ton de Soleilla. Elle faisait vraiment tout pour effrayer le sorcier !

Quand tous deux ne furent plus qu'à trois mètres de l'homme, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Mondingus voulut sortir sa main de sa poche, main dans laquelle se trouvait probablement sa baguette, mais Harry le désarma immédiatement.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Qui sommes nous ? répéta Harry d'une voix traînante (« _Merci Malfoy _»). C'est une question intéressante, mais pas la plus utile dans ton cas.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Laissez moi partir, laissez moi ou alors…

- Tu n'es pas tellement en position de proférer des menaces, cingla Soleilla.

Le sorcier se tut, terrifié. La jeune fille émit un petit ricanement satisfait qui ne sembla pas améliorer son état.

- Vous avez connu Sirius Black il me semble, commença Harry

- Non, non, vous vous trompez, tenta de nier l'escroc.

- Et vous avez eu accès à ses possessions, poursuivit tranquillement le jeune homme.

- Mais non, pas du tout, je…

- Lorsque vous avez vidé sa maison de tous ses objets de valeur…

- Sirius se fichait bien de toute cette camelote, l'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Soleilla s'approcha d'avantage et lui asséna un fort coup dans le ventre. L'homme tomba par terre et elle se pencha vers lui, plissant le nez sous l'odeur de vieille sueur et de fumée de tabac.

- Contente-toi de répondre aux questions, siffla-t-elle.

- Lorsque vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous les objets de valeur que vous pouviez y trouver, reprit Harry, vous avez pris un tas de choses dans le placard de la cuisine. Il y avait notamment un médaillon.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ce médaillon ? termina Soleilla.

Mondingus sembla sur le point de poser une question, mais devant la posture inquiétante de la jeune fille, il préféra s'abstenir. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche sous le regard méfiant des deux autres et en retira un médaillon.

Harry le reconnut immédiatement. Le médaillon de Serpentard. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'en empara, et tourna les talons sous le regard satisfait de l'un et terrifié de l'autre.

Soleilla se pencha de nouveau vers le sorcier.

- Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les sorciers. Autrefois, je t'aurais tué sans aucun regret, mais par égard pour mon compagnon, je vais juste effacer ta mémoire.

Elle murmura un sort et s'éloigna de l'homme qui tomba évanouit sur le pavé.

* * *

& paroles en elfique


	19. Chapter 19

Ils se rassemblèrent tous devant la banque de Gringotts et décidèrent d'en profiter pour aller voir les gobelins. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils y étaient !

Elian, Ailin et Lenora restèrent à l'entrée afin de contrôler qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, tandis que les autres s'approcher du comptoir.

Harry préféra laisser les commandes à Soleilla et la regarda murmurer quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas.

Aussitôt, le gobelin les fit passer sur le côté et les mena le long d'un grand corridor. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous installés dans le bureau du directeur de la banque.

# Ce la fait bien longtemps que Sandalian ne m'a pas contacté.#

#Effectivement, Gringotts, mais c'est un cas de forces majeures, dit Soleilla.#

#Je m'en doute bien, grommela le vieux gobelin. Sinon, je n'aurais pas le fameux Harry Potter qui a disparu dans mon bureau.#

#Je vois qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher. J'imagine qu'on peut donc enlever nos capuches, sourit la jeune fille, tout en joignant le geste à la parole.#

#Bien, maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faîtes ici exactement.#

#Nous constituons une armée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la guerre est proche.#

#Pourquoi les gobelins prendraient-ils le parti des humains ?#

#Parce qu'une fois que Tom aura prit le pouvoir, intervint Harry, il se débarrassera, non seulement des moldus, mais aussi de tous les êtres qu'il juge inférieurs.#

#Voilà une bien bonne raison, jeune homme. J'imagine que si même Sandalian accepte, il n'y a aucun risque à dire oui. Les miens combattront au côté des vôtre.#

***

Ils le quittèrent assez satisfaits, récupérèrent les trois autres et retournèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

Les chevaux parurent contents de voir leurs maîtres, mais ceux-ci ne s'attardèrent pas trop car il était déjà tard et ils voulaient arriver à l'école avant qu'elle ne soit fermée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Soleilla remarqua l'air faussement enjoué du sorcier et lui dit doucement.

- Maintenant que nous avons détruit les Horcruxes, nous devons y aller.

- Je sais

- Ils ne t'en voudront pas.

- Peut être, mais qui sait ce qu'ils ont pensé…

- Ce sont tes amis, ne t'inquiète donc pas, intervint Lenora.

Il accepta le soutien de chacun avec un sourire et ils se remirent en route.

***

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent lentement. A l'ombre de leurs capes, ils attendirent la réaction des sorciers. Ils n'émirent aucun son lorsqu'ils les virent sortir leur baguette. Ils n'esquissèrent pas plus de mouvement lorsqu'ils furent menacés.

Les sorciers, comprenant qu'ils attendaient qu'ils parlent, baissèrent leur baguette, sans toutefois baisser leur garde.

- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? demanda la directrice d'une voix sèche.

- En voilà une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami…

Harry avait dit ça d'une voix moqueuse, puis d'un geste lent, il abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son visage à l'assemblée.

Il éclata de rire en voyant leur tête, mais se calma rapidement reprenant son expression sérieuse. Il avait grand mal à la garder tellement les sorciers avaient des difficultés à s'en remettre. Il faut tout de même avouer que les ricanements de ses amis ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Ça fait tout de même quatre mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Je pensais que vous auriez plus de choses à me dire.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Il la serra doucement contre lui, puis, en voyant Ron approchait, l'éloigna un peu.

- Je suis content de vous voir, Hermione, Ron.

- Oh, on était tellement inquiet ! Et tu ne répondais pas à nos hiboux ! Où est ce que tu étais ?

- Arrête Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Harry, heureux de te voir, vieux frère, dit il à Harry en lui faisait une accolade.

La directrice, ainsi que les autres professeurs s'approchèrent. Harry les salua d'un geste de la tête, puis se tournant vers McGonagall, il reprit la parole :

- Peut être serait-il préférable de poursuivre cette conversation dans votre bureau, non ?

- Tout à fait M. Potter. Ainsi vous pourrez nous expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et qui sont vos amis, répondit-elle.

Les directeurs de maisons les accompagnèrent, tandis que les autres professeurs surveillaient les élèves. Toutefois, avant de quitter définitivement la salle, Harry se retourna et fit un vague geste vers ses camarades.

- Je préférerais garder mon arrivée secrète pour le moment, expliqua-t-il devant le regard intrigué de la totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Puis ils allèrent tous les quinze dans le bureau de la directrice. Seuls Harry, Hermione et la directrice s'assirent, les autres préférant rester debout. Depuis le début, les professeurs n'avaient pas lâché des yeux les membres de Sandalian qui, eux, n'en avaient rien à faire.

Ils attendaient patiemment que leur ami prenne la parole, qu'il explique ce sur quoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord et qu'ils sortent de là. Trop de sorciers en si peu de temps.

Minerva McGonagall dévisagea les personnes face à elle, puis fixa son regard sur Harry.

- Et si vous commenciez vos explications, M. Potter ?

- Avec plaisir, Madame la Directrice. Et bien, commençons par le commencement, voulez vous ? L'année dernière, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission que je ne vous dévoilerais pas pour une raison que je ne vous dévoilerais pas non plus. Par la suite, l'une de ses vieilles connaissances m'a contacté. Elle m'a inscrit dans son école où j'ai fait la connaissance de ces personnes.

Il se tourna vers les seuls non-humains de la salle et leur fit signe d'abaisser leur capuche. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce.

Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre du côté des sorciers, preuve qu'ils étaient véritablement surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Enfin, M. Potter, comment … ?

- Je crois, chers professeurs, que vous avez compris. Nul besoin d'explications, même pour vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

Les deux secouèrent la tête et Harry put reprendre ses explications :

- Voici donc dans l'ordre : Soleilla, Elian, Cleo, Amaël, Ailin, Lenora et Tara. J'ai étudié avec eux. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, vous ne saurez ni où, ni quoi. Cependant, sachez que c'est totalement différent de la sorcellerie. Ensuite, il y a cinq jours, nous sommes partis remplir la mission du Professeur Dumbledore. Et nous voici.

- Je vois… Bien que nous ayons plus de questions qu'avant votre arrivée, nous nous en contenterons. Je vous propose quelque chose : Allons nous coucher. Dès demain matin, nous verrons ce qu'il doit être fait.

- Bien Madame la Directrice.

- Nous allons vous donner des chambres…

- Inutile, nous resterons dans la forêt, coupa Harry.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écrira Ron.

- La nature nous met plus à l'aise, intervint Elian d'une voix neutre.

Puis, voyant que personne n'avait d'objection, Harry et ses amis quittèrent le château pour retrouver leurs montures.

La forêt étant totalement sûre, ils ne mirent aucun tour de garde en place. De toute manière, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrivait, Elian serait forcément au courant.

Le lendemain, alors que l'aube n'était même pas encore levée, tous les huit étaient debout, en plein exercice matinal. Ils mangèrent, se lavèrent dans un ruisseau et au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à retourner vers Poudlard, des centaures arrivèrent. Poliment, les deux groupes se saluèrent, puis un centaure noir qui paraissait un peu plus âgé que les autres engagea la conversation :

* Vous voilà bien loin de votre château, jeunes créatures…

* Effectivement, maître Centaure, mais nous sommes ici en mission, expliqua Ailin.

* De plus, c'est dans le but de détruire le sorcier maléfique que nous coopérons avec les sorciers, ajouta Cleo.

* C'est pour cette raison que nous vous le demandons… commença Soleilla.

* … souhaitez-vous, oui ou non, nous aider, termina Lenora.

* Il va de soi que rien ne vous sera reproché si vous refusez, c'est dans vos droits, expliqua Tara.

* Que devrions nous faire si nous acceptions ? demanda un autre centaure.

* Simplement nous couvrir grâce à vos flèches. Vous êtes d'excellents archers, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Harry.

* Les étoiles l'ont prédis, le sorcier maléfique détruira les créatures magiques si rien n'est fait, dit un centaure.

* Mon clan sera à vos côtés lors des batailles, conclut le chef. De plus, nous ferons passer le message aux autres groupes. Très bientôt, la plupart des centaures de cette forêt sera de votre côté.

* Merci, s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Soleilla.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent juste après une promesse de se recontacter pour parler du plan.

Harry et les autres se hâtèrent cers l'école car, si auparavant, ils avaient de l'avance, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Les non-humains soupirèrent à l'avance en se rendant compte que la Grande Salle devait être pleine à cette heure.

Harry, plein de pitié pour ses amis, les emmena à la bibliothèque afin qu'ils puissent avoir une vague idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire et leur promit qu'il les rejoindrait peu après avec leurs hôtes.

La Grande Salle était effectivement pleine, mais il ignora les élèves et alla directement voir les professeurs.

- Madame la Directrice, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi… Mes compagnons et moi-même allons vous attendre dans la bibliothèque.

Il partit ensuite aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les professeurs principaux et la directrice étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque. Pour avoir la paix, ils avaient exceptionnellement fermé salle et donner à Madame Pince son jour de congé (celle-ci avait cependant accepté de mauvaise grâce).

De plus, il avait fallu tout le talent de persuasion d'Harry pour convaincre Ron et Hermione de ne pas attendre devant la porte et d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ce ne fut guère facile - en effet, la réunion, pour une raison inconnue, semblait avoir plus d'attraits que leur cours d'Histoire, aller savoir pourquoi...

- Que comptez-vous faire, M. Potter ? questionna la directrice.

- Eh bien, commencer par réunir une armée. Cette guerre touche tout le monde, humains comme créatures magiques. Par conséquent, toute aide sera plus que bienvenue.

- Mise à part vos amis ici présent, quelqu'un a déjà accepté ? demanda Flitwick.

- Oui, les centaures et les gobelins.

- Cependant, si je peux me permettre, intervint Lenora, si tous les sorciers se donnaient la peine de se battre, l'aide des créatures magiques ne serait pas réellement nécessaire.

- Tout à fait, Miss Lenora, malheureusement, les sorciers sont loin de l'avoir compris, soupira Chourave.

- Et si nous revenions à nos prochaines actions ? Je pense que…

***

Le soir même, dans la forêt interdite, ils reçurent la visite de cinq ambassadeurs centaures, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de fées. Tous acceptaient de les aider.

A cette allure là, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Après tout, le seul véritable problème était de s'occuper de l'armée de Tom. Si celui-ci n'était pas un problème puisqu'Harry s'en occupait, les mangemorts, détraqueurs et autres créatures maléfiques seraient sérieusement plus problématiques car plus nombreux.

En effet, même si leur maître était vaincu, ils ne se rendraient probablement pas. Mais avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, les Aurors qui se joindraient à eux, les élèves de Poudlard et les créatures magiques, c'était tout à fait possible.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent au château et la journée se passa de manière identique. Harry n'eut pas une minute à consacrer à ses amis sorciers et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Il prit donc la décision de déléguer le lendemain ses responsabilités sur Soleilla pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec Ron, Hermione et les autres.

* * *

# Gobelin

& Elfique

* Centaure


	20. Chapter 20

Salut tout le monde ! Vraiment vraiment désolée de publier seulement maintenant (et dire que je comptais finir avant la rentrée...) Mais bon, cette fois, c'est la fin, pas de doute la dessus. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et à tous ceux à qui ça a plus. Si jamais il y a des incohérence (ça fait un mois que j'ai pas écrit alors...), prévenez moi, je les corrigerai. Pour les fautes, toutes mes excuses. Si après ces deux chapitres, vous avez des questions, je publierais un "chapitre" pour vous répondre.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE VINGT

Il soupira. Mais par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait il accepté de parler à Ron et Hermione ? Il aurait de loin préféré être à des lieux d'ici, à s'entraîner à l'Anelias, voir même à combattre les Mangemorts.

En fait, n'importe quoi qui soit d'autre que de devoir expliquer la situation à ses amis. Ou plutôt éluder leurs questions.

Voyant l'air impatient de Ron et celui agacé de Hermione, il rassembla ses idées pour ne pas trahir le secret et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous envoyer un message et …

- Mais nous sommes tes amis ! C'est incroyable que tu… s'écria Ron.

- Ce que Ron veut dire, coupa Hermione, c'est que nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés. On a imaginé le pire ! Tu aurais pu te faire enlever ou pire, te faire tuer !

- Ron, Hermione, je ne risquais rien… Non, rajouta Harry en voyant qu'ils voulaient encore dire quelque chose, écoutez moi : pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde je n'ai été en danger depuis le début des vacances. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais été autant en sécurité.

- Mais Poudlard… commença Hermione.

- Poudlard est et restera ma maison, mais l'école n'est plus sûre, quoique que vous en disiez. Maintenant, écoutez attentivement, je ne le répèterais pas. La seule chose que je révèlerai sur ma « disparition » est : je me suis entraîné. Vous ne saurez rien de plus. Inutile d'insister, dit-il quand il les vit ouvrir la bouche.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua Hermione d'un air vexé. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que toi et tes amis allez faire.

- Eh bien… Rassembler une armée et vaincre Tom et ses Mangemorts.

- Je vois, murmura la jeune sorcière d'une voix songeuse.

- Eh bien, mec, tu peux compter sur nous ! s'exclama Ron qui rajouta devant l'air surpris de son ami : nous avons reçu des cours de Défense et de Duel particulier.

- Je vois, merci les amis ! sourit Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent et le Survivant se dirigea vers la forêt, lieu où les membres de Sandalian passaient le plus clair de leur temps – en dehors de la bibliothèque évidemment.

Même s'il trouvait ça un peu dommage, ceux-ci ne parvenaient pas à supporter les sorciers. Ce devait être viscéral… Cependant, ils admirent qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi pitoyables qu'ils le pensaient.

La journée qui suivit passa lentement entre les préparations de leur plan et la mobilisation des elfes de maison dans leur armée improvisée.

Les choses commencèrent à se corser dès le lendemain. En effet, un sorcier (qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais que Ron lui présenta comme l'Auror Alexander Cattbury) arriva durant le déjeuner et annonça une attaque de Tom sur Liverpool.

D'après les informations qu'il possédait, le mage noir n'était accompagné que de ses Mangemorts. Sans hésiter, Harry, Sandalian et une partie des professeurs partirent immédiatement, laissant les autres professeurs ainsi que les quelques Aurors affectés à Poudlard le défendre en cas de piège.

Tous transplanèrent sur les lieux de l'attaque et virent les Mangemorts en train de torturer et tuer des moldus. La plupart des bâtiments aux alentours du centre étaient en flamme.

Sans plus réfléchir, Sandalian et Harry se jetèrent dans la bataille, d'une main maniant l'épée, de l'autre jetant des sorts.

Le Survivant repéra immédiatement son ennemi, et voyant que celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, il eut une idée. Il réprima un fou rire et ajusta son capuchon pour masquer son visage.

Puis, d'un geste décidé, il se fraya un chemin vers le mage noir. Il tua peu, mais prit garde à plonger ses opposants dans un sommeil que seul l'Anelias pourrait défaire.

Il y avait tellement de monde et de combat qu'il lui fallut pratiquement un quart d'heure pour arriver derrière Tom. Celui-ci ne l'avait toujours par vu, mais peut être parce qu'Harry était extrêmement silencieux (entraînement oblige). D'un geste fluide, il se rapprocha encore et, alors qu'il n'était qu'à dix centimètres de son oreille, il cria un tonitruant :

- BOUH !

Le mage noir fit un bond, se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers l'opportun qui avait osé. Il se retrouva face à une ombre noire. Il le dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

- Qui es-tu ? siffla-t-il.

- Eh bien dis donc, c'est vraiment décevant, répondit Harry d'une voix faussement déçue. Ne reconnais tu pas… ton pire ennemi ?

A ses trois derniers mots, Harry baissa sa capuche, découvrant à la vue de tous son identité.

A ses trois derniers mots, Tom écarquilla les yeux et parut stupéfait.

A ses trois derniers mots, les combats s'arrêtèrent et les Mangemorts le dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

Harry éclata de rire et Tom remit en place son masque neutre. Quant aux combats, ils reprirent lorsque Sandalian, profitant de la surprise des autres, pour les abattre un à un.

- Harry Potter pour te desservir, Tom, s'écria le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse.

- Toi ! Infâme vermisseau ! Je te croyais en fuite, cracha Tom.

- En fuite, en fuite, tout de suite les grands mots ! J'aurais plutôt appelé ça un repli stratégique… continua Harry.

Aussi stupide que paraissait son attitude, elle avait un but précis : pousser Tom à bout et l'obliger à faire des erreurs. Cependant, il paraissait un brin plus maître de ses émotions car il parvint à garder son calme. Il siffla alors :

- Peu importe… Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir te tuer !

Et il éclata d'un rire sadique. Harry jet un œil autour d'eux et remarqua avec regret que les autres personnes présentes étaient bien trop occupées pour leur prêter garde. Tant pis. Il ferait sans public. Cela dit, il se doutait qu'au moins un (si ce n'était tous) les écoutait discrètement.

- Te voilà bien présomptueux, répondit-il d'un air sérieux presque réprobateur. Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité.

Tout en accaparant l'attention du mage noir, il réfléchissait. Il n'était pas encore temps pour la bataille finale. Il n'était donc pas conseiller de dévoiler ses… nouvelles capacités.

« _Cantonnons-nous à la sorcellerie._ »

- Trêve de bavardage, coupa Tom. Aucun de nous n'est venu pour discuter.

Brandissant sa baguette, il lança un sort qu'Harry identifia comme un sort de douleur mineur. D'un vague geste de l'épée, il brisa le rayon jaune.

Tom le dévisagea un moment avant de lancer un sort semblable que le jeune homme contra de la même façon.

- Je vois que tu t'es entraîné…

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais venu en touriste, les mains dans les poches ? j'ai profité de ces quelques mois pour essayer… quelques petites choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-il avec un air entendu.

- Le bon et noble petit Gryffondor ne serait donc pas aussi pur et gentil qu'on ne le dit ? demanda le mage noir en retour.

Il paraissait assez étonné, mais Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais bon, quand même, il n'était pas assez borné et stupide (« _Hum hum, grâce à qui ?_ » avec la voix de Soleilla) pour ne pas réaliser que la « magie noire » n'existait pas.

N'était il pas en partie Serpentard ?

- Eh oui, les temps changent, répondit-il avec fatalité. Mais que peut-on y faire ?

Il lança alors un sort « noir », celui là même créer par Rogue, le Sectusempra. Voldemort le contra sans difficulté, mais cela ouvrit les hostilités.

Lançant des sorts de la main droite, contrant de l'autre les sorts avec l'épée, Harry combattait avec une facilité et une assurance qui semblèrent perturber un peu son ennemi.

Finalement, lorsque celui-ci remarqua que son camp était en position de faiblesse, il sonna l'appel et transplana.

Harry rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione, afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Toutefois, malgré la violence des Mangemorts, ils n'étaient pas vraiment blessés, juste fatigués.

Après avoir constaté que tout le monde allait bien – et que Sandalian s'étaient bien amusé – ils rentrèrent.

De retour au château, les sorciers rassurèrent élèves et professeurs qui étaient restés, puis allèrent voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle soigne leurs blessures (qui étaient, Merlin soit loué, superficielles).

Sandalian, rejoignit immédiatement la forêt pour s'entraîner eux et leur chevaux. Harry voulut quant à lui d'abord discuter avec Ron et Hermione quant à son utilisation de la magie « noire ».

Ron le prit plutôt bien, ce qui rassura le jeune homme qui craignait fortement sa réaction. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, le félicita de son ouverture d'esprit.

* * *

# Gobelin

& Elfique

* Centaure


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain, toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux de l'attaque se réunirent pour parler et fignoler leurs plans. Cette fois ci, les deux jeunes sorciers furent admis.

A la fin de la journée, les protections du château étaient renforcées et ils avaient l'entière collaboration des elfes de maison, menés par Dobby.

Malheureusement, leur joie et leur enthousiasme chutèrent avec l'arrivée d'une personne assez… spéciale dirons nous.

En effet, les journaux n'avaient pas manqué de faire part au reste du pays de l'altercation entre Tom et Harry. Résultat, le Survivant recevait la visite du grand, du merveilleux et presque autoproclamé Ministre de la Magie.

Encore un abruti d'après Soleilla, sous les rire d'Elian.

Bref, celui-ci débarqua, accompagné de sa garde rapprochée au beau milieu du dîner.

- Aucun savoir vivre, grommela Soleilla.

Et non content de déranger en plein repas, il commença aussitôt à questionner Harry. Le jeune homme l'aurait bien ignoré pour déguster en toute tranquillité sa tarte aux myrtilles, mais Tara lui avait gentiment expliqué que ça ne se faisait pas. De toute manière, comment déguster une tarte aux myrtilles avec une imbécile de ministre debout juste devant son nez à limite postillonné dans son assiette ?

Il fit donc l'effort de lever la tête et écouter la conversation.

- …fin de retour. Où étiez-vous ces quatre derniers mois ?

- …

- …

Cleo lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et Tara lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-réprobateur. Il lui fallait donc également répondre ? Il jeta un pauvre regard à sa part de tarte qui semblait l'appeler et consentit enfin répondre.

- Oh, eh bien… Comment vous dire cela… ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Mr Potter, vous êtes à peine majeur, vous n'avez pas fini vos études. Je suis ministre de la magie et par conséquent, vous devez m'obéir et me répondre…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pa… pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas (« _Est-il donc sourd en plus d'être incapable ?_ ») Personne ne le sait.

- Et comment pouviez vous y être ?

- Ceci, intervint Soleilla, ne vous regarde pas.

Après s'être débarrassé des enquiquineurs de service (pour rester polie), Harry put enfin terminer sa part de tarte et tous allèrent se coucher, prévoyant l'ultime bataille pour les prochains jours.

De toute manière, connaissant Tom, même si ce n'étaient pas dans leurs intentions, ils auraient été obligés de se lever tôt.

Il avait été décidé qu'il reviendrait à Ailin de détruire le dernier Horcruxe, c'est-à-dire Nagini. En effet, dû à sa grande affinité avec les animaux magiques comme non-magiques, elle serait plus à même de l'attirer dans un piège.

Quant aux autres, ils s'assureraient qu'aucun sbire de Tom n'intervienne. Autrement, ils attaqueraient toute personne passant à portée de sort et d'épée.

Moins d'une semaine s'écoula, entre les discussions entre alliés, les entraînements, et les continuelles demandes du Ministère à propos de la disparition du Survivant.

***

Ce jour là, malgré le temps pluvieux, Sandalian se leva avec enthousiasme. En tant que créatures magiques, ils pouvaient affirmer que les combats commenceraient dans la journée.

Harry alla immédiatement prévenir les habitants du château et tous se réunirent dans la grande salle. Vu que Sandalian avait écourté leur entraînement quotidien, il n'était que cinq heure du matin.

Après avoir rappelé les détails les plus essentiels, ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-lard où ils savaient de source sûre que se déroulerait la Bataille finale. En effet, leurs espions leur avaient rapporté que Tom voulait faire tomber l'école.

***

_Pré-au-lard, 7 heures 30._

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le petit village était toujours endormi. Dans l'obscurité, des formes noires se déplaçaient. Discrètement, sans émettre le moindre son ni se faire remarquer, elles transportaient les villageois inconscients jusqu'au château.

_Colline de la Cabane Hurlante, 8 heures._

Harry, accompagné de Soleilla et Elian (sa « garde rapprochée »), attendait patiemment son ennemi. Assis en tailleur sur une pierre plate, les yeux fermés, il conversait avec Elian à propos de la Forêt Interdite et de la Cabane Hurlante.

- … et même après vingt ans, ils la craignent toujours ? demanda l'élémental, étonné.

- Oh oui. Je dois tout de même ajouter pour leur défense que Dumbledore a largement contribuée à cette rumeur, répondit le sorcier.

- Je vois, je vois, éclata de rire Elian

Ils durent cependant mettre un terme à leur conversation lorsqu'une violente explosion retentit du côté Ouest du village. Harry se leva et tous les trois se rapprochèrent de la Cabane, d'où ils avaient une meilleure vue.

De ce qu'ils voyaient, l'intégralité de l'armée des ténèbres était présente. Et après ce que disaient les autres de Sandalian, ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Bien plus que leur propre armée. Mais ils avaient confiance en eux.

L'armée de Tom s'éparpilla dans Pré-au-lard, sans que personne de leur côté de fasse quoi que ce soit. Ils prirent seulement garde de ne pas se faire repérer.

Les Mangemorts commencèrent immédiatement à incendier les habitations et, à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient, ils ne remarquèrent que trop tard qu'il n'y avait aucun cri.

Aussitôt, Aurors, Résistants et Créatures attaquèrent.

Dans la mêlée qui s'ensuivit, il fut difficile, voir carrément impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Harry préféra ne se préoccuper que de Tom et se concentra. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis une voix souffla dans son esprit _Mission accomplie_. Harry sourit et se mit en marche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : vaincre Tom Jedusor.

Soleilla et Elian le suivirent. Arme au poing, ils se frayaient un chemin vers le centre du village où le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva, il s'arrêta net et capta le regard de son ennemi. Avec un sourire moqueur, il lui fit un petit signe de la main, puis regarda autour de lui. Mis à part les membres de son cercle (qui n'étaient pas très nombreux), il n'y avait que Tom.

D'ailleurs, vu son air serein, celui-ci n'avait pas du ressentir la perte de son dernier Horcruxe. Non pas qu'il veuille s'en plaindre, la situation actuelle l'arrangeait plutôt fortement.

- Harry.

- Tom. Aurais tu l'extrême obligeance d'expliquer à tes… serviteurs que ce combat est entre nous.

- Il va de soit. Néanmoins, j'apprécierais que tu dises de même aux tiens.

- Ce ne sont pas mes serviteurs, dit simplement Harry.

- Mais n'aie crainte, sorcier, nous nous contenterons de tes larbins, compléta Elian d'une voix glaciale.

Tom ne releva pas et fit signe à ses Mangemorts d'obéir. Puis il fit face à Harry et ils engagèrent le combat.

Dans un premier temps, le Survivant n'utilisa que la sorcellerie, mais, à force d'éviter et parer les sorts de tortures et de mort que l'autre s'obstinait à lui lancer, il en eut marre. Il décida donc de passer aux choses sérieuses et de montrer au mage noir ses vraies capacités.

Il sortit son épée, sur laquelle il appliqua d'un geste, qui parut totalement anodin à Tom, la flamme fortificatrice. Son ennemi transforma sa baguette en épée, afin d'équilibrer la partie.

Ils jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et échangèrent quelques passes avant de reculer un peu.

Le mage noir ne devait pas être exactement habitué à ce genre d'exercice, car il semblait un peu essoufflé.

Harry profita de cet instant pour voir comment s'en sortaient Elian et Soleilla. Ceux-ci allaient très bien, ce qui ne paraissait pas être le cas des lieutenants Mangemorts, ou de toutes personnes ennemis passant à portée d'épée et/ou de sort, au choix.

Le jeune homme dut brutalement parer une attaque du Lord qui avait profité de son inattention. Ils reprirent le combat.

Harry, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, balança un sort d'Anelias, _chissoku saseru_. Tom, surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il porta une main à sa gorge et se mit à suffoquer.

Se doutant qu'il parviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre à se libérer, il profita à son tour de la faiblesse de son ennemi pour l'attaquer. Certes, c'était un coup bas, affreusement Serpentard, mais dans la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis. Et puis Tom n'avait qu'à pas être un méchant, ça aurait régler bien des problèmes…

Revenant à la situation présente et avant que le mage noir ne parvienne à lever le sort, Harry murmura quelques mots :

_- Kogeki suru, kukuru_…

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le Lord ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, il s'avança et d'un coup d'épée, l'acheva. Il ne se reposa cependant pas sur ses lauriers et se joint aux autres pour vaincre les Mangemorts et les créatures des ténèbres.

Soleilla le félicita et ils utilisèrent leur forme animale pour atteindre les zones de combats et observer. De tout point de vue, ils étaient en train de gagner. Comme quoi, le nombre ne fait pas la victoire. Mais il allait sans dire que c'était grâce à Sandalian.

Ils se retransformèrent et Harry prit la parole.

_- YAMETE_ !

Tous, mis à part Sandalian qui s'y attendait, se figèrent, ce qui permit à Harry de dire ce qu'il avait à dire :

- Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Armée des Ténèbres, vous avez une chance de vous rendre. Si vous refusez, vous mourrez.

Si la plupart des Mangemorts refusèrent, les créatures magiques, elles, n'hésitèrent pas. Après tout, elles ne voulaient que vivre en paix.

Suite à son discours, le camp de la « Lumière » explosa de joie et une fois tous les ennemis fait prisonniers ou tués, ils rentrèrent au château pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

***

Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers la forêt. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement devoir expliquer en détail ce qui venait de se passer. En fait, il se sentait mal. Il avait certes sauvé le monde, mais… Pour cela il avait du tuer un homme et cela, il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Bien sûr, il savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard, mais, inconsciemment, il avait toujours espéré trouver une autre solution que la mort. Il avait été bien naïf sur ce coup là.

La fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours s'abattit soudain sur lui et il se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre. Merlin qu'il se détestait. Pourquoi devait-il s'en vouloir alors qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir ? Après tout, personne ne lui en voudrait !

Mais encore une fois, il était naïf de penser que ça ne changerait rien. Il savait pertinemment que tous les sorciers ayant combattu à ses côtés avaient fait en sorte de ne tuer personne. Car pour eux, c'était « grave ». Oui, évidemment, ça allait changer quelque chose.

Oh bien sûr, personne ne dirait rien, en tout cas pour le moment – il les avait sauvés tout de même – mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé durant les années précédentes.

Adulé, détesté et craint, surprotégé, méprisé, traité de menteur, puis à nouveau adulé.

Au moindre problème, tout le monde se retournait contre lui, c'était inévitable.

Présentement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la forêt. Il devait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis après, les questions allaient tomber : où avait il été, qu'avait il fait, pourquoi ne voulait il rien leur dire, à eux ses amis proche.

Forcément, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'arriver : Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour et je vous dirais rien. Ce n'était pas comme si les gens allaient accepter. Jusqu'à présent, l'important était de vaincre Tom, mais maintenant, rien ne les retenait.

Il se releva en soupirant et scanna rapidement les environs. Visiblement, Sandalian avait eut le même réflexe que lui et s'était réfugié à leur campement.

Harry les rejoignit et ensemble, ils retournèrent au château. Le sorcier pouvait sentir la tension qui planait. Ils s'attendaient à être à nouveau repoussés, c'était flagrant. Il ne dit cependant rien, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde troubler le seul silence qu'il entendrait probablement avant un moment.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, le tumulte éclata. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil qui apparaissait derrière les nuages illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur eux dans un fracas de tonnerre.

Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à l'atteindre et ce furent leurs bras qui l'entourèrent, leurs cris inintelligibles qui l'assourdirent. Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour, puis tous les Weasley et Hagrid et Kingsley et McGonagall et Flitwick et Chourave.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils criaient, il ne savait pas non plus à qui appartenait les mains qui le saisissaient, le tiraient, essayaient d'étreindre une quelconque partie de son corps, ils étaient des centaines à se presser contre lui, bien décidés à toucher le Survivant, celui grâce à qui tout s'était terminé.

Et durant tout ce temps, Soleilla, Elian, Lenora, Cleo, Ailin, Tara et Amaël se tenaient à l'écart, heureux pour leur ami, mais désespérés de constater que nul ne reconnaissait le rôle des créatures magiques dans le combat. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que cette guerre n'aurait pu être gagnée sans eux.

Ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de ces gens, ils sortirent dans le parc où ils attendirent qu'Harry les rejoigne, bien qu'ils se doutent que cela pourrait être long.

Ils s'assirent contre le mur du château et fermèrent les yeux afin de régénérer leur magie. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot.

Mais bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ils virent arrivé une jeune fille, certainement élève de l'école. Elle avait de cheveux blonds et emmêlés qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille, des sourcils très clairs et des yeux protubérants qui lui donnaient sans cesse l'air surpris.

La jeune fille dégageait manifestement une aura de folie douce, mais eux, plus que quiconque, comprirent qu'elle était simplement différente des autres sorciers. Et elle ne devait pas être spécialement appréciée dans la communauté.

- Je savais que vous seriez là. Je voulais vous remerciez. Ce que vous avez pour nous est merveilleux !

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. Eh bien, finalement, ils s'étaient trompés, il y avait bien quelqu'un pour les remercier. Peut être n'avaient ils pas fait ça en vain…

- Les sorciers mettent un peu plus de temps à réaliser les choses que la normale, alors, s'il vous plait, pardonnez leur, poursuivit elle.

- N'aie crainte, nous avons fait ce qui nous semblait important pour nos amis.

- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas très gentil de vous laisser à part aujourd'hui.

Puis elle s'assit parmi eux, vite rejoint par Neville Londubat, qui semblait lui aussi être très proche de Harry.

- Je voulais également vous remercier. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour Harry et pour nous.

- Vous ne cherchez pas à savoir où était Harry et ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Tara d'une voix étonnée.

- Quelle importance ? répondit Neville. Il est de retour, il a accompli sa mission et il va enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Le reste m'importe peu …

- Chacun à ses secrets, intervint Luna.

A part eux, très peu de sorciers vinrent les voir. Cependant, les membres de l'ordre et les professeurs les remercièrent de vive voix.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un grand banquet, réunissant les personnalités les plus grandes de Grande Bretagne et les combattants, eut lieu dans la grande salle. Mais cette fois encore, Harry ne répondit à aucune question.

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels on traqua les derniers membres de l'armée des Ténèbres. Près d'un mois plus tard, on finissait de reconstruire le pays, grâce à l'aide de Sandalian.

Durant cette période, de nombreuses personnes d'origine moldue vinrent remercier la Guilde, mais très peu de Sang Purs le firent.

Par la suite, Harry Potter, Héros de guerre, fit valoir les droits des créatures magiques. La quasi-totalité de la Communauté étant d'origine moldue, les sorciers n'eurent aucun mal à accepter que ceux qui les avaient sauvés fussent leurs égaux.

Les partisans de Lord Voldemort furent jugés et exécutés pour haute trahison envers la population magique, torture et meurtre.

Le monde s'organisa alors d'une manière totalement différente. Si Sandalian resta caché, les créatures magiques sortirent au grand jour et s'installèrent parmi les humains et les sorciers.

Il fut cependant décidé de ne pas mettre immédiatement les moldus au courant de l'existence de la magie, car leur communauté n'était pas encore totalement sûre.

Mais le prochain objectif d'Harry était que le monde vive en parfaite harmonie, et il ferait tout pour réussir…

**FIN**


End file.
